Nunquam
by AglaeLev
Summary: Años 2017 – ¿?: Crónica de una sentencia de muerte, una condena pendiente, un pasado oculto y un futuro incierto. La historia de nuestros nuevos queridos personajes Scorpius, Albus y Rose. Paralelo a nuestros veteranos Draco y Hermione.
1. De escarnio y amistad

Hola! Bienvenida/o seas y de antemano **gracias** por haber hecho click sobre el link de la página anterior.

He aquí una nueva historia que por fin me he decidido a escribir, pensar en el título ha sido toda una hazaña, espero que haya sido el adecuado y haya llamado tu atención. Muchas cosas sucederán a lo largo de esta crónica, no será una historia demasiado larga bueno, para mí larga es como de 50 capítulos, y espero de verdad que ¡la disfrutes al máximo! Y estaría encantada de que me dieras tu opinión (y lo podrás hacer, presionando el botón de "**Go**" que está al final de la página), **¡MIL GRACIAS!**

**I****ntroducción: **Los libros de Harry Potter por fin han terminado de publicarse y han dejado las puertas abiertas a muchas historias a todos los que amamos esta serie, es por eso, que en esta historia nos situamos en un futuro un tanto lejano, hasta para nosotros, donde nuevas aventuras han de suceder, nuevos enigmas y el descubrimiento de situaciones que en el pasado estuvieron ocultas, cosas que Rowling omitió en los libros, cosas que nos dejarían perplejos de haberlas sabido, es por eso, que he venido a cumplir esa labor, vengo a relatarles la historia de cómo las cosas han de suceder y la revelación de un par de secretos guardados.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de esta historia, incluyendo al guapísimo cuarentón Draco Malfoy, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, con excepción de "Valezka Vablatsky" y todos los relativos a ella. Todo lo que escriba aquí está en mi imaginación, Rowling debe tener otro universo en la cabeza, pero para **mí** esto es lo que pasó y lo que pasará.

**Nota:** Por cierto, quisiera aclarar que en la sección de carateres que está en la parte superior, después de la clasificación, el idioma y el género, coloqué a éstos personajes porque creo que son los más importantes de mi historia, ¡pero no son pareja! ¡Por Merlín, son padre e hijo! Sólo los puse para facilitar la búsqueda en Fan Fiction.

* * *

**NUNQUAM**

**Memorias de las serpientes**

_Capítulo I: De escarnio y amistad_

* * *

De haber tenido la oportunidad de elegir, habría escogido un camino diametralmente opuesto.

Pero no había marcha atrás, lo hecho, hecho está y estaba claro que ni con un giratiempos podría modificar su pasado. A pesar de ello, el remordimiento no inundaba su mente. Lo que lo mantenía alterado, era su porvenir y el de su familia, si cabía, porque a pesar de ser un maldito egoísta, una mínima parte de su ser lo hacía pensar en los demás, aunque claro, no en cualquiera, sino en los más allegados a él.

Y sin embargo, su imagen, su honor, su orgullo, su ego, le impedían demostrar un ápice de sus inquietudes, porque él era el frío, el calculador, el impasible e inescrutable Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

— ¡Slytherin! —vociferó el sombrero seleccionador, visiblemente enmendado, ante los emocionados alumnos en su primer día de estancia en el gran colegio de magia y hechicería: Hogwarts, que recitaba el conocido "draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" bajo su escudo.

El muchacho, cuyo rostro se ocultaba bajo un sombrero que le quedaba enorme, se levantó casi a saltos de nerviosismo y prisas corriendo hacia la mesa que le correspondía. El profesor Longbottom corrió tras él para quitarle el sombrero, afortunadamente alcanzó la punta y se lo quitó antes de que se alejara más. El rostro del muchacho se convirtió en un auténtico jitomate después de darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, su cabello negro le cubría la frente llena de sudor frío y sus ojitos verdes brillaban con entusiasmo y miedo al mismo tiempo. Papá le había dicho que no habría problemas si se quedaba en Slytherin, pero eso no había logrado calmar del todo el hecho de ser como una especie de oveja negra en su familia.

— Hola —saludó amablemente a los más cercanos a su lugar, los slytherins en general eran bastante fríos, ni siquiera aplaudían cuando un nuevo integrante se unía a la tropa, y claro, Albus no fue la excepción. Algunos le veían como bicho raro, pero la mayoría no hacía otra cosa más que ignorarlo, igual que ignoraban a cualquier otra persona.

Pasaron aproximadamente 15 minutos cuando supo lo que venía sabiendo desde un principio: su prima Rose había sido seleccionada para Gryffindor. Ya podía escuchar las burlas de su hermano mayor en cada oportunidad que tuviera, en clases, en los pasillos, en los descansos, en las comidas, en los jardines, sí, gracias a James, sería el hazmerreír oficial de la familia, incluyendo a los Weasley.

Pero por extraño que pareciese, esto no le preocupaba demasiado, viéndolo desde un punto de vista más objetivo, él era el único diferente de la familia, era el más especial. Bueno, no lo suficiente como para compararse con su padre, con decir que hasta salía en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate, al igual que mamá y sus tíos Ron y Hermione. Sí, todos eran especiales a su alrededor, y ahora, siendo un slytherin, él lo sería también, aunque no fuera reconocido por todos aún, como lo había sido su padre en sus épocas de estudiante.

Los días a partir de aquel, fueron bastante inesperados. Su hermano, de quien esperaba desprecio y burlas, se había acercado a él casi inmediatamente que pudo para brindarle su apoyo, le dijo que seguiría siendo su hermano y que no debería olvidar JAMÁS sus raíces, Albus hubiera llorado de la emoción si su hermano no le hubiera propinado un golpe de camaradería demasiado fuerte en el hombro, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue dedicarle una mirada asesina y un simple "gracias" que sonó bastante mordaz. De vez en cuando se lo topaba y se saludaban como quien se ve todos los días, así que todo seguía igual. Lo mismo sucedió con mamá y papá que lo felicitaron mediante una carta y le reiteraron que era parte de la familia y que se esforzara mucho por ser un slytherin ejemplar, por otro lado, el tío Ron le escribió que era una deshonra para la familia y que no se atreviera a llamarlo tío NUNCA más, días después recibió otra carta de la tía Hermione pidiéndole disculpas y asegurándole que todo era una broma, y que había castigado suficientemente a al tío Ron.

Albus estaba a gusto, aunque no del todo feliz.

Generalizando a la congregación slytherin, podría decir con gran seguridad que eran una bola de apáticos insociales con cara de fastidio, eran bastante ermitaños y poco parlantes. Si acaso se reunían para comentar algún chisme que afortunada o desafortunadamente no llegaban a sus vírgenes oídos.

Así, en cada oportunidad que tenía, se sentaba con Rose, ya fueran en las clases, los descansos o en el gran comedor, aunque ya se había hecho de un bonche de amigas un tanto exasperantemente precoces que ya andaban en busca de novio, jalaban para todos lados juntas como moscas tras la miel, y cuando se les ocurría ir al baño, donde usualmente tardaban siglos en salir (o al menos eso le parecía a Albus), era insoportable estarlas esperando, así que decidía pasarse a retirar. Bueno era que Rose aún era bastante infantil y seguía congeniando bien con él. Si no fuera por eso, sería un ente del todo taciturno y solitario.

Y así, pasó todo el año, y el siguiente año también. Su hermana había sido seleccionada para Gryffindor, como era de esperar, lo mismo que su primo Hugo. La navidad y las vacaciones de verano las pasaba con su familia, y con el primo Ted. En la cena de navidad y en año nuevo, la abuela le propinaba tantos abrazos y besos como le era posible, con el motivo de que "no se sintiera excluido por ser un slytherin", y en las vacaciones de verano habían demasiados festejos como para darse cuenta de que era el diferente de la familia, de hecho, estando en conjunto nadie mencionaba nada al respecto, se comportaban como lo habían hecho siempre antes de que entrara a Hogwarts, nada había cambiado en absoluto, o al menos eso era lo que parecía.

En slytherin cada quien se iba por su lado, y él se iba por el suyo, siendo honesto, era bastante triste ser un slytherin, la única diferencia entre las casas era su zona de dormir y su escudo en el uniforme, el resto era igual. Albus podía pasarse el día en la biblioteca, o en los jardines con sus hermanos, su primo Hugo o con Rose, y regresar hasta tarde al dormitorio de slytherin, lo cual no haría ninguna diferencia a que si fuera un gryffindor.

Poco a poco llegó a la conclusión de que en slytherin estaban generalmente familias ricas y sangre-puras (aunque no siempre ambos juntos) y que lo único que se hacía ahí era crear relaciones públicas, si de la suerte te volvías el mejor amigo del hijo del director de la Sociedad Mágica de Administración de Finanzas del Ministerio, ya tenías la vida resuelta, la desventaja era que tal persona no existía, sólo era un ejemplo en su cabeza.

Un día, ya estando en tercer año, sin más decidió sentarse en un sillón amplio de su sala común. La sala común de slytherin no era del todo agradable, era fría, húmeda, lúgubre y oscura, ni siquiera se veía lo suficientemente bien como para hacer la tarea, lo que lo forzaba a acudir a la biblioteca para poder realizarla. Pero ese día, decidió que no entregaría nada de tarea al día siguiente, con 13 años ya se sentía lo suficientemente maduro como para decidir lo que le importaba y lo que no, de esta manera asumió que no le importaba reprobar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que Merlín bendijera el gigantón tío Hagrid, pero la mera verdad es que era una clase o aburridísima o peligrosísima, y de cualquier manera, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, se libraría de ella.

— Hazte a un lado, Potter —escuchó a una voz fría y arrastrada. No fue difícil identificarla, porque era la misma vocecita, de niño que se hace el grandullón, que en cada clase levantaba la mano con entusiasmo para participar de los cuestionamientos que planteaban los profesores. Su actitud le recordaba a las anécdotas que el tío Ron hacía sobre su esposa, siempre obsesionada por ser la primera en todo. Pues así era este pequeño engreído y altanero rubio, que además de todo, era bastante genio, era la competencia directa y motivo de constantes riñas y debates intelectualoides de Rose, se hacían pedazos a palabras hasta que el profesor en turno les ponía un alto. Afortunadamente de ahí no salía, porque el resto del tiempo tan sólo se ignoraban—. Queremos jugar ajedrez, así que muévete.

Con todo el ánimo que podía, Albus se dio cuenta de que sus músculos no iban a moverse, tenía demasiada flojera, así que sus posibilidades se reducían a dos opciones: pedirle a Malfoy que lo levitara hasta un nuevo asiento o mandarlo al cuerno, y cualquiera de las dos haría que el joven plateado enardeciera por dentro, al final no tuvo opción más que decirle:

— Vete al demonio Malfoy, estoy descansando —el aludido, con su impasible y sepulcral rostro lograba canalizar absolutamente todos sus sentimientos y parecer imperturbable, la única que lograba sacarlo de sus cabales era Rose. Aunque, sus ojos resplandecieron con furia reprimida, sí, sus ojos eran la ventana a sus emociones, aunque pocos o nadie lo sabían, pero Albus lo había notado: sus ojos brillaban cuando estaba eufórico, enardecido o excitado. Albus tenía esa pequeña cualidad, era capaz de observar atentamente a las personas y analizar sus rasgos y actitudes, casi podía predecir lo que sucedería o diría a continuación.

— No me obligues a hacer algo de lo que, evidentemente, no me arrepentiré —le dijo con aparente calma. La cabeza de Albus daba vueltas, ¿por qué era este chico tan pérfido? ¿Qué tenía en contra del pobrecito mundo? Aunque debería estar agradecido porque no era al único al que trataba de esa manera, hasta eso, si alguna virtud se le podía encontrar a Malfoy, era eso, no discriminaba, a todos los trataba por igual: como seres esperpénticos de clase inferior, aunque por lo general despreciaba tantito más a los sangre-sucias, aunque no hiciera mención de la sangre. De pronto, se le prendió el foco.

— Te reto a jugar contra mí —le dijo de pronto el morochito. Malfoy arqueó una ceja como quien no entiende lo que le acaban de decir.

— Yo no juego si no hay una apuesta de por medio, y dudo que alguien como tú pueda pagar una deuda de mi altura.

— Eso es algo que no te consta, y puede que tú no ganes —Albus ponía la cara más sangrona de la que era capaz, Malfoy era un genio, y, aunque eso no lo hacía el campeón de la estrategia, sí hacía dudar a Albus acerca de sus posibilidades de ganar una partida como esa—. Si lo que en realidad te preocupa es que metamos dinero en este asunto, podemos apostar algo más —Malfoy no reaccionó por unos segundos.

— Lárguense —ordenó a los chicos que venían con él, quienes obedecieron apresurados como si fueran elfos domésticos subordinados a sus caprichos—. ¿Qué pides?

— Si yo gano, tendrás que fingir que eres mi amigo por una semana, eso incluye codearte con Rose en los descansos —Malfoy colocó una cara de asco bastante fingida, pero no hizo ninguna otra expresión.

— Muy bien —meditó por unos momentos antes de decir lo que él quería si él ganaba—, pero si yo gano, tu serás mi esclavo, mi perrito faldero y mi mascota por UN MES —remarcó sus últimas palabras.

— ¡¿Estás demente?! —espetó Albus alterado—. ¡Eso es demasiado tiempo!

— He dicho —aclaró el rubio—. ¿Acaso temes perder? —se burló, y eso fue más que suficiente para prender el ego de Albus, porque algo de slytherin tenía que tener, y eso era el EGO. En vez de responder, se sentó bien y tocó dos veces la mesa que tenía enfrente con el dedo índice, indicándole que colocara el tablero. Dicho y hecho, Malfoy se sentó frente a él y colocó el ajedrez que automáticamente, a través de magia, acomodó todas sus piezas.

Decir que la batalla fue corta y rápida sería una vil mentira. El juego les tomó al menos una semana para concluir, lo dejaban con un seguro mágico, que sólo podían romper estando los dos presentes, para que nadie lo modificara mientras estaban en clases o se iban a dormir. La profesora Vablatsky, de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y jefa de la casa de Slytherin, mostró su desaprobación ante Malfoy cuando éste reconoció que no había hecho la tarea, cosa que había sido rarísima en él y cuya oportunidad no perdió Rose para echarle una mirada de suficiencia.

Fue reñida y extenuante, al final sólo le quedaban un peón, un caballo, una torre y su rey a Albus. Era previsible que no iba a ganar, casi desde el principio le había devorado las más de sus piezas y el resto del tiempo había servido para escapar e intentar atacar. Por el otro lado, Malfoy mantenía en pie a su reina, dos caballos, un alfil y por supuesto al rey. Fue el sábado, que ni siquiera fueron a Hogsmeade por estar jugando, que la batalla llegó a su fin, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por mantener la atención de Malfoy lejos de su peón, logró llevarlo hasta el final del tablero y convertirlo en reina, y este elemento fue detonante y determinante, con una reina en sus manos, Albus fue capaz de encerrar por fin al rey de Malfoy y llevarlo a un límpido jaque mate que terminaría con la guerra.

Aunque Malfoy no lo demostró, en su interior sintió una sorpresa y una irritación muy profundas, se sentía devastado, denigrado, repudiado, deshonrado. ¿Cómo era posible que un insignificante insecto sin raíces mágicas bien fundadas lo derrotara? ¿Él que era el más inteligente de su grado? (Que únicamente se la llevaba al tú por tú con la estúpida e insoportable Weasley, ¡Merlín quisiera que se ahogara en el lago y fuera tragada por el calamar gigante!) ¡¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?!

— Tu pago comienza mañana —mencionó Albus con calma, como si en realidad no le interesara ni le pareciera demasiado trascendental lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Pero se equivocaba, porque a partir de esta apuesta, y este juego de mesa, vinieron más y más y más, tantos que terminaron por crear una especie de amistad bastante sui géneris. Se convirtió en una amistad sin precedentes, que de la noche a la mañana surgió tan natural como la salida del sol.

Llegaron al grado de llamarse por sus nombres, aunque todo empezó como una burla hacia el protocolo slytherin, donde todos, fueran amigos o no, se llamaban por su apellido. Scorpius prefería llamar "Severus" a Albus, porque le parecía más apropiado, a llamarlo como el fallecido director de Hogwarts que sobresalió tanto por sus escándalos pos-mortis. Seguramente tenía esa forma de pensar influido por sus padres, más tarde se enteraría Albus de que la madre de Scorpius mantenía un ejemplar de la biografía de Dumbledore, escrita por Rita Skeeter, en la sección de sus libros preferidos.

Rose se acostumbró a la presencia de Scorpius, no dejaron de discutir, claro, parecían dos chiquillos que a cada oportunidad que tenían aplastaban al otro, no faltaban las burlas, los sarcasmos, y de vez en cuando el maltrato físico.

La niña terminó por divorciarse totalmente de sus amigas leoninas, puesto que pasaba tanto tiempo con Albus y con Scorpius, que las chicas decidieron darle el cortón. La pelirroja sufrió un tiempo por este suceso, puesto que las chicas de su dormitorio la despreciaban por juntarse con un par de slytherins, al principio era aceptable porque era su primo, el hijo del héroe Harry Potter, pero ¿Malfoy?, ¿cómo había terminado juntándose con el exponente más sobresaliente de los pro-todossoninferioresamí? Sí, por un tiempo le afectó, pero al final decidió mandar a todos los que la juzgaran al diablo, porque de cualquier manera lo que tenía con Scorpius no podía llamarse amistad, era más bien como una aberración, una necesidad por estar con el otro para tener con quien discutir, en quien descargar la furia.

Y entonces, un trío nuevo se fundó, pero esta vez no fue de oro, puesto que dos plateados eran parte de él. Se les veía por los pasillos caminar, aunque rara vez venían tranquilos. Albus era el que siempre tenía que ir en medio, porque si Rose y Scorpius chocaban hombros, era suficiente motivo para comenzar una discusión y un pleito.

Albus era el menguador de sus corajes, mientras él estuviera presente, las discusiones no se volvían demasiado escandalosas, pero ¡ay, de aquel que se topara con Rose y Scorpius mientras no estaba Albus! Porque no se soportaban, con trabajos podían hablarse sin gritonear.

Todos los días era lo mismo, en la mañana se topaban para desayunar, se iban a clases y en los descansos estaban juntos, y cuando era tiempo de terminar las clases, pasaban un rato en los terrenos exteriores de la escuela y después iban a hacer una que otra tarea en la biblioteca, finalmente se separaban ya entrada la noche (antes del toque de queda, claro está) para ir a su sala común correspondiente. Incluso ir a Hogsmeade se había convertido en un dolor de cabeza para quienes anduvieran alrededor. Albus se admiraba a sí mismo, el muy humilde, por tener la capacidad y la paciencia de tolerarlos, pero muy dentro de sí, sabía que a esos dos les gustaba andar juntos, porque de no ser así ya hubieran dado la media vuelta y regresado a su vida anterior.

Se necesitaban los tres, porque sin Albus, se agarrarían las greñas, eso seguro; además de que se había vuelto la pelotita y el confidente de los dos, es decir, cuando uno quedaba muy irritado del otro, Albus era perfecto para soltarle toda la perorata en contra, y de repente Albus estaba del lado de uno, y de repente estaba del lado del otro. Y sin embargo, se necesitaban entre ellos para tener con quien desquitarse, porque ambos tenían un temperamento en extremo frágil, pero de no ser por ello, reprimir todas aquellas eufóricas emociones que los invadían, podría incluso hacerlos vomitar sangre. A Albus le costaba trabajo comprender cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo el rubio, o quizá no tenía nada de qué quejarse en realidad.

Y así pasó el tiempo, impávido, incontenible, incontrolable.

Terminaron por acostumbrarse no solo al otro, si no a sí mismos, y lograron llevarse de una manera estable, siempre hablándose con sarcasmos e ironías, pero al menos ya sabían a lo que se atenían y esta forma de vida poco rentable les había acomodado de maravilla a los tres.


	2. De menosprecio y estupefacción

Pequeño el cap, no se aburrirán, tal vez incluso los haga reír D.

* * *

**NUNQUAM**

**Memorias de las serpientes**

_Capítulo II: De menosprecio y estupefacción  
_

* * *

El señor Malfoy caminó por los conocidos pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llegar a las mazmorras que llevaban a los salones de pociones, las oficinas y sala común de Slytherin. Era aproximadamente el medio día y el movimiento estudiantil aún era abundante.

La figura del señor Malfoy era bastante imponente, era alto y acostumbraba vestir túnicas oscuras y tétricas, pero elegantes. Su lugar en la sociedad lo demostraba con toda su imagen: tenía un porte inalterable, siempre caminando derecho y con el rostro erguido; al mirar a las personas más bajas de estatura, no se forzaba a bajar la barbilla, sino que dirigía miradas de superioridad; su vestimenta impecable, y de una indudable calidad demostraban su riqueza; su cabello rubio peinado totalmente hacia atrás con un mínimo mechón que había escapado de su posición que se le colaba sobre la frente y le daba un aire juvenil. Todo él, con su voz, su mirada y su porte, dejaba una sensación de sorpresa y de incomodidad; si lo que quería era hacerte sentir inferior, entonces lograba su cometido.

Pronto se topó con algunos chiquillos de slytherin y les preguntó por el jefe de la casa, al principio se mostraron un poco temerosos, terminaron por responder que se encontraba en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sin dudar ni un momento, que podrían haber modificado la ubicación del aula, se dirigió al sitio que siempre conoció como tal. Al entrar, algunos alumnos seguían dentro platicando y recogiendo sus cosas, al fondo, borrando el pizarrón de manera muggle, se encontraba una mujer de no más de 25 años. Una extraña sensación recorrió la espina dorsal del señor Malfoy, ¿cómo podía esta escuincla ser jefa de la gran y honorable casa de Slytherin? ¡Y con eso no tenía! Porque además, la muy libertina llevaba puesto un pantalón verde militar aguadísimo y una playera negra que dejaba sobresalir un poco su abdomen, traía puestas unas botas negras de uso rudo y tenía el cabello castaño totalmente recogido con lo que parecía... ¿un pincel? (a manera de palillo chino).

— ¿Es usted la jefa de Slytherin? —preguntó poco o nada cordialmente.

La muchacha lo ignoró y siguió borrando el pizarrón. ¡Pero qué falta de respeto!

Una vez que hubo terminado se sacudió las manos y volteó hacia él, entonces el señor Malfoy notó que la muchacha usaba gafas que carecían de armazón y que tenía los ojos marrón oscuro, su piel no era totalmente blanca y lucía muy tersa, además tenía un rostro bastante hermoso. Por algún recóndito lugar de su cerebro, una señal de alarma le indicó que su rostro le era familiar, quizá se la había topado en Gringotts siendo ella una clienta. ¿O tal vez...? No, no podía ser alguna de sus amantes, ¿o sí? ¿Tan infame era que además de nombres también olvidaba rostros?

Ella lo miró detenidamente, y después de unos segundos de examinarlo descaradamente de arriba abajo, decidió responder.

— ¿Qué desea? —preguntó con cierto dejo de fastidio en la voz, y ésto sacó al señor Malfoy de sus pensamientos.

— Tengo un problema y deseo que se me resuelva cuanto antes —aseveró el aludido.

La muchacha no hizo ningún ademán, y posteriormente le indicó que subiera las escaleras hacia la oficina. El señor Malfoy la siguió y en cuanto estuvo dentro se sentó en una de las sillas que residían frente al escritorio, aunque esto no le sirvió de nada puesto que la muchacha no se sentó, al entrar comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con lentitud, como quien espera a que le expliquen sus problemas. Al señor Malfoy, esto le pareció una falta de respeto, porque la muchacha ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada.

— ¿Acaso cree que pago la educación de mi hijo para que le enseñen modales como éstos? —arrastrando las últimas palabras y otorgándole una mirada de desprecio la señaló como todo un juzgador.

La chica paró en seco, volteó a verlo y le dirigió la mirada desdeñosamente.

— ¿Modales? —preguntó con sarcasmo—. ¿Y qué me dice de usted? —el señor Malfoy levantó el rostro y una ceja sin saber a qué se refería—. Llega a esta escuela, sin el permiso ni la cita previa de la directora; se pasea por los pasillos como si tuviera ese derecho; se dirige a mí como si fuera un ser inferior; y por si fuera poco, sus maneras no son las adecuadas —hizo una pausa, pero antes de que el señor Malfoy pudiera alegar continuó—. Cuando se conoce a una persona nueva, lo adecuado es presentarse uno mismo y posteriormente preguntar por el nombre del otro, o dígame ¿A caso sabe usted quién soy yo? ¿Cómo me llamo? ¿Si quiera está seguro de que soy yo la jefa de Slytherin? Porque podría ser una alumna cualquiera y haberlo traído aquí sin ninguna razón tomándole el pelo —el señor Malfoy quedó estupefacto, quería desbordar una serie de palabreríos para contrarrestar el ataque, pero las palabras simplemente no saldrían de su boca—. Para empezar, estoy casi segura de que usted ni siquiera conoce el nombre del Jefe o Jefa de la casa Slytherin. Ahora bien, señor, no me interesa quién es usted hasta que realice el protocolo de manera adecuada: si tiene algún problema, debe pedir una cita con la directora, una vez con la directora ella le indicará lo que procede, pero JAMÁS, y escúchelo bien, JAMÁS debe pasar por encima de ella e ir directamente con un profesor. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que atender a un padre de familia impertinente —y así, sin más, salió de la oficina hecha un rayo.

El señor Malfoy entró en un estado catatónico, estaba furioso e inmóvil. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tragarse su coraje y hacer como la chica le había indicado, ir con la directora McGonagall.

Caminó con paso firme y decidido, casi presuroso, hasta la conocida estatua que residía ante la entrada de la oficina del director. Su mente era un revoltijo de ideas, estaba enojado, sí, pero la verdad es que quizá se lo merecía, porque era un maldito miserable que rara vez pensaba en los demás, y ¡oh, qué razón tenía aquella mocosa! Debió haberlo supuesto, seguro no era más que una alumna obligada a borrar el jodido pizarrón sin magia, después de todo, él era Draco Malfoy, jefe del departamento de Administración de Gringotts, ¿quién sino un ignorante se atrevería a hablarle de esa manera? Porque encima de todo, algunos profesores del colegio le conocían ya desde sus épocas de estudiante, ¡pero claro! Algunos deberían ser de su generación y el resto eran vejestorios podridos andantes, ¿acaso era un idiota? ¿cómo pudo siquiera pensar que esa chiquilla podría ser no sólo profesora, sino la jefa de una casa, y no de cualquier casa, de la honorable y bien ponderada Slytherin? Había que ser un verdadero imbécil.

Al llegar, un problema se presentaba en su cometido, no sabía la contraseña de entrada. Fue casi una suerte que a los 5 minutos de estar meditando frente a la estatua, llegó el profesor Longbottom, en otros ayeres, este ser hubiera ameritado una burla catastrófica embarrada de sarcasmo tipo "¿si acaso algo permanece en tu cerebro, cabrá la posibilidad de que recuerdes esta mugrienta contraseña?", pero el señor Malfoy se calló sus palabras y optó por una actitud más civilizada y madura, que a su edad era la más adecuada. Sin embargo, no hizo falta que pidiera ningún favor, porque el profesor Longbottom tuvo la iniciativa.

— Buenos días, Malfoy. ¿Vienes a hablar con la profesora McGonagall? No hay problema, yo sé la contraseña —el profesor Longbottom sonrió ampliamente como quien no guarda rencores a su pasado castigador, el señor Malfoy se limitó a hacer una mueca que aparentaba ser de agradecimiento y posteriormente el profesor se encargó del resto—. Strudel de manzana.

Al señor Malfoy siempre le había parecido ridículo todo lo referente a contraseñas de Hogwarts, sobre todo las de la entrada a la dirección, ¿quién decidía qué poner como contraseña? Sea quien fuere, debía ser un auténtico payaso.

El profesor Longbottom subió pronto por las escaleras giratorias, y lo siguió el señor Malfoy. Al llegar arriba, el profesor sólo recogió unos documentos que residían en un escritorio afuera de la oficina del director y se dirigió de nuevo a la salida.

— Creo que tendrás que esperar —espetó con calma y señaló una especie de lámpara que estaba posada del lado derecho de las puertas, había otra idéntica del otro lado, pero las caracterizaba el hecho de que su fuego era de color amarillo canario—, cuando se pongan verdes podrás entrar —¡Pero qué estupidez! Ahora se sentía como en la carnicería, teniendo que esperar a su turno, cada vez habían más cosas que le ponían los pelos más de punta—. Cuando está en rojo significa que tardará bastante, tienes suerte de que no lo está —con estas últimas palabras bajó de nuevo por las escaleras giratorias y desapareció.

Quizá unos 10 minutos después fue que por fin se pusieron las lámparas de color verde, y al mismo tiempo se abrían las puertas dando paso a la joven que el señor Malfoy habían conocido previamente. ¡Ah, pero qué desdicha toparse con ella otra vez! Se dedicaron una mutua y rápida mirada de desprecio y suficiencia, mientras caminaban en sentidos contrarios. El señor Malfoy recordó aquella incómoda sensación que sufría cada vez que pasaba junto al trío de oro en los pasillos de la escuela.

Se adentró a la oficina y observó a la profesora McGonagall que se encontraba parada examinando algún artefacto de la habitación, no tardó demasiado en notar su presencia y le dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida.

— Señor Malfoy, bienvenido sea usted, no estábamos preparados para la visita de un egresado y padre de familia, debió avisar antes de su llegada —el señor Malfoy torció los labios—. Imagínese, si llegaran los padres de familia así de la nada cuando estamos en las épocas más ocupadas del año, nos sería imposible atenderlos, es por eso que pedimos que nos avisen con tiempo —al señor Malfoy, más que una sugerencia, eso le pareció un reproche, pero no estaba dispuesto a discutir de ello en ese momento, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

— Gracias por la bienvenida, profesora McGonagall, no cometeré la misma falta otra vez —la profesora McGonagall intentó aclarar algo que el señor Malfoy impidió porque siguió hablando—. Sin embargo, vengo aquí para resolver un asunto de carácter urgente.

— Oh, ya veo. Tome asiento señor Malfoy.

— No hará falta —ante su gran fastidio, descubrió y analizó que de cualquier manera lo mandaría con el jefe de Slytherin, no cabía duda, así que sería mejor hacerlo de la manera más rápida—. Vengo con el motivo de averiguar algo que a mi esposa le tiene preocupada, sobre nuestro hijo —la profesora McGonagall meditó por unos momentos y en seguida atestó:

— Muy bien, para resolver su disyuntiva, debo pedirle que acuda a pedir la ayuda de la Jefa de la casa de su hijo, que indiscutiblemente es Slytherin —el señor Malfoy se limitó a seguir mirándola sin intenciones de responder, ¡por Merlín que eso ya lo sabía! Lo tenía previsto tan inconscientemente que había intentado contactar con el Jefe de Slytherin sin tener que molestarse en ir hasta la dirección y toparse con la molesta vieja chocha—. Bien pues, la señorita Valeska Vablatsky es la Jefa de la casa de Slytherin, y es la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ya debe saber dónde se halla su oficina, ¿o me equivoco? —la profesora McGonagall no pudo evitar mostrar sus intenciones de alejarse del señor Malfoy lo antes posible, él lo sabía, esta mujer JAMÁS había sido de su encanto y evidentemente ella le guardaba reciprocidad, hasta la fecha.

— De casualidad —comenzó el señor Malfoy, con algo de desgana y fastidio previendo la respuesta—, esta mujer de la que habla, ¿no es la que acababa de salir de su oficina? —entrecerró los ojos y observó con cuidado los labios de la profesora, que en ese momento pronunciaron un simple:

— Precisamente —¡Imposible! ¡Esa malcriada escuincla andrajosa no podía ser Jefa de la casa de Slytherin! ¡Pero qué deshonra! ¡Slytherin no podía caer más bajo! ¡Decidido! ¡Cambiaría a su hijo de inmediato a Durmstrang, que seguro era mucho más conveniente que esta pinchurrienta escuela! El señor Malfoy salió hecho una bala, apenas logró pronunciar un "Gracias" que la profesora McGonagall con trabajos alcanzó a escuchar.

— ¡Ya estuvo! —gritó con exasperación al entrar por la puerta de la oficina de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras— ¡Se ha burlado de mí! ¡¿O es que acaso no tiene idea de quién soy?! —observó con detenimiento a la joven que estaba postrada en el sillón con los pies recargados sobre el escritorio, ¡pero qué desaliñado y desgarbado ser! La joven bajó los pies con lentitud y se colocó con la espalda totalmente recta, apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y unió las manos, sobre sus manos apoyó el mentón y lo observó con diversión, sonriendo de manera sublime aclaró:

— Claro que sé quién es —hizo una pausa que al señor Malfoy le pareció eterna, ¡pero qué atrevimiento! Dirigirse a él de esta manera, casi burlándose de él—. Usted es rubio platino, blanco como la nieve, viste como un rico y tiene la actitud de un aristócrata demasiado atendido, seguro es un Malfoy —el señor Malfoy abrió la boca varias veces para objetar, pero la joven le ganó—, y no cualquier Malfoy, usted debe ser el padre de mi Scorpius —y pronunció más su sonrisa, aunque esta vez parecía una sonrisa sincera de verdad. ¿"Mi Scorpius"? ¿Acaso estaban en una guardería?—. Es un niño bastante atento, muy inteligente diría yo, debió heredarlo de usted, sin duda —la mente del señor Malfoy estaba en blanco, ¿qué rayos pretendía esta jovenzuela insulsa? —. También se exaspera con facilidad, aunque cabe aclarar que eso sólo puede conseguirlo una persona de esta institución. De ahí en fuera es bastante frívolo y cruel, pero estoy segura que dentro de sí guarda un buen corazón —muy bien, ahora sí estaba estupefacto, ¿acaso pretendía insinuarle que sabía cosas que ni él sabía de su propio hijo? —. Él está viviendo bastante tranquilo y feliz, me pregunto... ¿qué problema podría tener para que amerite una visita sorpresa de su importantísimo y ocupadísimo padre?

Después de varios minutos, el señor Malfoy recobró la compostura, así que después de todo no era una completa idiota. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello y su mechón escapó de nuevo entre ellos hasta quedar en la posición en la que siempre estaba, respiró hondo e hizo un ademán hacia la silla de enfrente del escritorio, como preguntando si podía sentarse. La joven hizo lo propio indicándole que no había ningún problema y lo miró fijamente.

— Gusto en conocerla, profesora Valezka —intentando ser cortés y empezar de cero, hizo uso de su galantería, tan útil al conocer alguna mujer, aunque su aire de superioridad era insuprimible, estiró la mano para estrecharla con la de la de ella y ella accedió al saludo—. ¿Le importa si la llamo por su nombre?

— En absoluto —aseveró con calma sin dejar de mirarlo con recelo.

La profesora Valezka lucía como toda una mujer de armas tomar, de eso no cabía duda, por lo que el señor Malfoy optó por fingir algo de decencia para que no volviera a sermonearlo como si fuera un adolescente de 15 años.

— Bien pues, mi esposa, Astoria, me ha comentado que está preocupada por algo que ha estado sucediendo aquí, en la escuela, de un tiempo para acá en este curso.

— ¿Y... por casualidad tiene idea de qué es? —aunque la profesora Valezka conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, prefería no parecer descortés, después de todo, el señor Malfoy se estaba esforzando por fingir ser una persona educada y civilizada. El rostro impávido del señor Malfoy reflejó algo de desconcierto, es verdad, no tenía ni la más mínima ni remota idea de cuál era el problema, su esposa simplemente le había dicho que había algo y él inmediatamente vino para resolverlo, ya fuera con dinero o imponiéndose contra algún buscapleitos, no para averiguar qué era, ahora tendría que hacer ambas.

— Esperaba que usted pudiera orientarme —la profesora Valezka se quedó inmóvil, aparentemente ella no sabía que hubiera algún problema evidente, además, era tan joven que se sentía incómoda de que un cuarentón le hablara de "usted"—. Verá, mi hijo nos contacta vía lechuza a menudo y algo que mencionó en sus cartas alteró a mi esposa, pero... —hizo una pausa donde denotó que estaba perdido con respecto al tema.

— No sabe qué hay en esas cartas —completó la profesora Valezka, el señor Malfoy no tuvo de otra más que poner cara de idiota, incluso se le coloreó mínimamente el rostro, ¿qué otra cara podía poner? No podía expresar frialdad porque parecería que no le importaba su hijo—. Bien, qué le parece si trae las cartas, y las analizamos aquí, los dos juntos —resolvió por fin la profesora, no era del todo de su agrado el hecho de tener que convivir con el señor Malfoy, pero ella sí tenía un lado humano bastante amplio y si había algún problema con sus alumnos, entonces haría lo posible por ayudarlos.

Así pues, con la cara cayéndosele de vergüenza, el señor Malfoy constató una cita para la siguiente semana, asegurándole que traería las cartas del joven Scorpius, para buscar qué era lo que había alterado a su esposa. Sin más, la semana transcurrió bastante tranquila, las clases seguían su curso normal en las cosas y la profesora podía llevar a cabo la petición que le había hecho a la directora McGonagall el día que conoció al señor Malfoy: llevar a los alumnos de tercero a una práctica de campo, en el bosque prohibido.


	3. De miedo y orgullo

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, Vlakat y ivtacroia osnaleg, espero que sigan leyendo junto con más lectores D.

* * *

**NUNQUAM**

**Memorias de las serpientes**

_Capítulo III: De miedo y orgullo  
_

* * *

Una vez reunidos a las afueras del castillo todos los adolescentes de tercer año, de las casas Gryffindor y Slytherin, pues compartían la case de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la profesora Valezka les indicó que caminaran con cuidado de no tropezarse. Se mostraban excitados y alterados, algunos reflejaban algo de nerviosismo y miedo, pero finalmente estaban emocionados por ir al bosque prohibido.

La profesora Valezka era una persona bastante excéntrica, pocas veces se la veía vestida con túnicas y se llevaba de una manera maravillosa con todos sus alumnos, no sólo con los de Slytherin, y los llevaba a menudo fuera del salón para realizar prácticas de campo, cosa que rara vez realizaban otros maestros. Además, todos la tuteaban porque si no ella se sentía como una señorona, y la verdad es no sentía que mereciese ese honor. Así pues, profesora y alumnos eran casi como amigos, varios incluso confiaban tanto en ella que le otorgaban el decoro de hacerla su tutora escolar y pedirle ayuda sobre asuntos personales.

De hecho, no era raro encontrarla platicando seguido con sus alumnos, desde los más pequeños, hasta los más grandes, algunos que incluso se tomaban el atrevimiento de coquetear con ella. Pero lo cierto es que, no sólo era una persona rara, sino una mujer bastante distraída y alegre, a menudo sarcástica y cuando alguien le faltaba al respeto no dudaba en defenderse bravamente. De esta manera, por más coqueteo que le hicieran, ella JAMÁS lo notaba, porque para ella todos eran como sus niños y los cuidaba como tales, JAMÁS pasaba por su cabeza que a los 17 – 18 años ya eran todos unos hombres casi hechos y derechos.

Al llegar a las afueras del bosque prohibido se toparon con el profesor Hagrid, quien tenía el ánimo de un huracán, estaba emocionadísimo por entrar al bosque.

Después de toda la guerra que había precedido estas épocas, el bosque prohibido se había vuelto mucho más seguro, incluso tenían un acuerdo con los centauros y con las acromántulas, donde ellos no se meterían con ningún ser humano que portara un escudo de Hogwarts. Así pues, la profesora Valezka dividió a sus alumnos en grupos de tres y les indicó que tenían que dividirse para explorar el bosque prohibido.

— Deberán dividirse en equipos de tres, utilizar sus mapas y un hechizo orientador para no perderse, quien se encuentre en problemas lance un haz de luz roja al cielo —todos los atentos alumnos escuchaban sin chistar, estaban tan excitados que apenas podían reprimirse—. Hay una familia de boggarts en el bosque, el primer equipo que encuentre a uno de ellos, lo combata y lo atrape ganará el derecho a hacer la práctica de campo del tema número 14, la búsqueda de los grindylows en el lago —los alumnos emitieron sonidos de emoción, sumergirse en el lago era aún más peligroso y excitante que entrar al bosque prohibido, era por eso que la profesora Valezka no podía llevarlos a todos—, quien lo consiga lance chispas verdes al cielo y yo me encargaré de supervisar que lo hayan logrado, si no es así lanzaré una chispa amarilla para que todos sepan que fue una falsa alarma, de lo contrario las chispas serán azules y todos deben volver aquí, ¿comprendido? —los chicos asintieron con rapidez—. Ahora bien, ¿cuál es el hechizo para combatir a un boggart? —"Riddíkulus" vociferaron los alumnos, mientras hacían el movimiento propio con la varita—, ¿para atrapar al boggart y meterlo en el saco? —preguntó mientras señalaba un saco que se les iba a entregar a cada uno de los equipos—. Bien, pues estamos listos, el profesor Hagrid y yo estaremos en los alrededores con un mapa que conocerá su ubicación, así que no teman, están completa y totalmente a salvo. Tomen sus sacos y adéntrense en el bosque prohibido, si algún equipo se desintegra, ¡será descalificado! ¡Y créanme que lo sabré! —terminó por hablar mientras daba unos golpecitos a su propio mapa.

Con estas últimas palabras, los muchachos tomaron sus sacos y prepararon las varitas, poco a poco, de los mas valientes a los más dudosos se fueron metiendo entre los árboles del bosque prohibido, había un camino definido pero no era necesario seguirlo, así que todos se fueron dividiendo conforme entraban a las profundidades del mismo.

Desde un principio, la mayoría de los alumnos confiaban en que no iban a ganar, puesto que el equipo de Albus, Rose y Scorpius contenía a dos de las mentes más brillantes y a un valiente y hábil duelista en su equipo; sin embargo, cabía la gran posibilidad de que por algún motivo se enfadaran y se desintegraran, así tendrían oportunidad los demás de lograr la gran hazaña.

Este equipo, a quien pronto apodaron como el trío mestizo, combinado, mezclado, extraño, deshonroso, alienígena, y demás referentes, fue de los primeros en entrar al bosque, Albus iba cargando el saco porque si no de seguro los otros dos se peleaban por no tenerlo, caminaron con lentitud hacia ningún lado en lo que se perdían un poco en la maleza del bosque.

— Lumos —exclamó Rose, cuando se iba oscureciendo el bosque por la espesa mata de hojas en las copas de los árboles, Scorpius hizo automáticamente lo mismo, para no quedarse atrás—. Bien, cuando encontremos al boggart, yo me le enfrentaré, Scorpius lo meterá al saco, y tú cerrarás el saco y lo cargarás de regreso, Albus.

— ¿Estás loca? Yo lo enfrentaré, seguro que tú chillas si se transforma en tu peor pesadilla —se burló Scorpius, mientras continuaban su camino hacia la negrura, evitando tropezar con piedras y ramas, el aire olía a humedad, no harían más de dos días que había llovido con demasiado ímpetu.

— Tiene razón, Rose —lo apoyó Albus—. Si nos topamos con una acromántula pensarás que es un boggart y la atacarás.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —chilló la niña, quien a continuación dio un brinco y un gritito ahogado porque vislumbró una pequeña araña en el hombro de Scorpius, no tardó demasiado en protegerse de la horripilante y repulsiva arañita colocándose detrás de Albus. El rubio simplemente se la sacudió, y le dedicó una mirada de superioridad—. Bien, de acuerdo —admitió la pelirroja—, yo lo meteré al saco.

— No, yo opino que tú cargues el saco y que Severus lo meta en él —espetó él haciéndole saber que Albus era más que un cargador.

— Olvídalo, prefiero enfrentarme al boggart que sólo tener que meterlo al saco, el mejor duelista aquí, soy yo —se irguió con orgullo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

— Sí bueno, todo gracias a papi, de no ser por él no serías nada —le respondió con sarcasmo.

— ¡Cállate, inepto! —discutió Rose en defensa de su primo— ¡Al menos él no es un niño mimado!

— ¡¿Qué haz dicho?!

— ¡Niño mimado! ¡Niño mimado!

— Cállate, estúpida —por alguna extraña razón, que Albus no terminaba de entender, Scorpius y Rose NUNCA se llamaban por su nombre, se limitaban a decirse alguna palabra insultante—. Ser rico no es un pecado, pecado es temerle a un insignificante, indefenso y ridículo ejemplar de arácnido.

— Claro que no, eso es algo incontrolable. ¡Lo que sí es una ridiculez, es sentirse superior por posesiones que a uno en realidad no le pertenecen! ¡Nada será tuyo hasta que tus padres estén bien metidos bajo tierra!

— ¡Si mis padres no pretendieran darme todo lo que me dan, no me habrían dado la vida! Tenerme fue un gran regalo y fruto de felicidad.

— Seguro que sí, porque cuando naciste eras un bebé lindo —aguijoneó Rose, sin quitarle la mirada de encima mientras se habría paso entre los arbustos—. ¡Pero mira en lo que te has convertido! ¡En un patético intento de Slytherin que ni siquiera puede ganarle la snitch al hermano mayor de su mejor amigo! —había dado en el clavo.

Eso era algo que Scorpius no podía tolerar, cada partido contra Gryffindor era una pesadilla, porque James era la estrella buscadora por excelencia, un partido contra él, era un partido prácticamente perdido, al menos para él, porque de vez en cuando su equipo tenía la fortuna de, con la excepcional habilidad de Albus, meter tantos goles que aunque el otro equipo atrapara la snitch no era suficiente. Sin embargo, en contraparte estaba la hermanita de Albus, Lily (toda una familia de jugadores de quidditch), quien casi equiparaba a su hermano en la misma labor: cazadores.

Y eso fue lo que logró que explotara la bomba, a Scorpius le hirvió la sangre. Rose lo conocía demasiado bien para saber donde fastidiarlo más, y él, apenas lograba hacerle cosquillas con la cuestión de las arañas. Enardeció, su rostro enrojeció al grado de no lograr ocultar su irritación, maldita fuera la idiota pelirroja, siempre tenía que picarle donde el orgullo más le dolía, y la odiaba por eso. Que se pudriera en el infierno.

Caminó presuroso adelantándose a sus compañeros, lo mismo tuvieron que hacer ellos para no separarse de él, o serían descalificados.

Rose sintió una mínima chispa de arrepentimiento que fue inmediatamente olvidada, Scorpius le caía tan mal que pensaba que merecía todos esos insultos y muchos más, era un infeliz engreído con un estúpido complejo de superioridad. Sí, ella le temía a las arañas, igual que su padre, ¿y qué? No era la manera de decirle que no era la indicada para la labor de enfrentarse al boggart, podía haber sido más sutil. Pero la palabra sutil seguro que no entraba en el vocabulario de semejante imbécil.

Fue entonces cuando lo vieron.

La figura de un hombre pálido cubierto con una capa hecha trizas, que tenía un par de rendijas que pasaban por nariz, apareció ante ellos. Scorpius apenas pudo reaccionar, la calva figura se acercó a él con confianza y burla, el chico apenas alzó la varita y fue incapaz de hacer nada más, estaba estupefacto, paralizado, aterrorizado, su boca y ojos abiertos de par en par, temblando de miedo, sudando frío, no pudo hacer más que quedarse así, sin saber qué hacer.

— He... vuelto... —le dijo la figura arrastrando las palabras con extrema lentitud mientras se acercaba pretendiendo hacerles daño. Rose y Albus estaban petrificados, las tantas historias que sus padres les habían contado, ávidas de detalles y descripciones gráficas hacían que esta figura fuera inconfundible, incluso si ellos no la habían visto antes JAMÁS: lord Voldemort, había regresado, ¿cómo era eso posible? Papá había asegurado que habían logrado destruirlo, incluso la convincente historia de los horrocruxes lo confirmaba todo, a menos que... lord voldemort hubiera tenido más horrocruxes de los que suponía tener, después de todo, había matado a muchísima gente, podía haber particionado su alma en cientos de pedazos.

La escena era terrorífica, el blanco ser que tenían en frente era un auténtico ejemplo de lo demacrado y acabado que podía volverse alguien por una obsesión enfermiza de poder como la suya. El aire se volvió denso y frío, un vaho blancuzco comenzó a salir de sus bocas clarificando la baja temperatura, lord Voldemort los miró como a unos viejos reclutas que lo han dejado a su suerte por años: con desprecio.

Un escalofrío horripilante recorrió toda la espina dorsal de Scorpius, no tardó en recordar aquellas noches que su madre lloraba en el regazo de su padre al recordar el pasado, un terrible pasado JAMÁS contado, o al menos no por boca de ellos.

Podía recordar las espantosas historias que su abuelo solía recordar cuando estaba borracho. Cada grito agonizante, cada miembro mutilado, cada gota de sangre derramada, cada minúsculo detalle era descrito por su narrador, sin reparar en el grafismo de sus historias y en el miedo que él mismo lograba transmitir a su nieto. Tantas cosas que además habían sido alimentadas y agrandadas con la imaginación de un niño, tanto dolor JAMÁS sufrido, tanta angustia JAMÁS llorada, tanto pánico JAMÁS sentido, se habían concentrado en su inmensa imaginación permitiendo agrandar un horror que JAMÁS debió haber existido, porque el hombre no debía seguir con vida, y por lo tanto, su regreso sería la peor desdicha que el más joven de los Malfoy podría vivir.

Entonces, Rose cayó en la cuenta, eso no era el verdadero señor tenebroso de las macabras historias de su padre, debía ser el mayor temor de Scorpius, por alguna razón, el rubio le temía tanto al regreso del señor de las tinieblas que su cerebro se había suspendido, evitando que dedujera que aquello no era lord Voldemort, sino el mismísimo boggart.

— ¡Albus, rápido! ¡Ése es el boggart! —espetó Rose mientras empujaba levemente al morocho.

Entonces éste también reaccionó, se acercó sorpresivamente a la criatura que inmediatamente cambió su forma a lo que parecía un cuerpo desnudo flacucho y quebradizo que residía en posición fetal sobre el pasto, lucía totalmente desnutrido y tenía lo que parecía una mata de cabello negro completamente revuelto. Antes de atacarlo, Albus se dio cuenta de que esa criatura no era nada más y nada menos que él mismo, convertido en un esperpento carente de personalidad, orgullo y nombre, y entonces lo comprendió, aquello a lo que más temía, era a ser un don nadie, a quedar bajo la inmensa sombra que su padre había formado, a seguir siendo el resto de su vida "el segundo hijo de Harry Potter, que para acabarla de amolar, era un Slytherin".

Una oleada de coraje invadió todo su ser, él no era un don nadie, él no sería NUNCA un don nadie, él era Albus Severus Potter, y no pensaba vivir a las espaldas de su padre, y si era necesario se cambiaría el nombre y su idéntica imagen para sobresalir por sí mismo. Si él estaba en Slytherin es porque así lo había querido, y no tenía por qué sentirse mal en lo más mínimo por eso, él era especial, era diferente, él era un Slytherin más por convicción que por circunstancia, y se encargaría de limpiar el nombre de su casa, porque no todos los egresados de ella eran unos pedantes que no sabían más que usar la lengua para fingir lo importantes y valiosos que eran, él tenía que darle un vuelco a la existencia mágica, no tenía idea cómo, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, ¡es de que lo iba a conseguir!

Así pues, haciendo uso de todo su valor, gritó con fuerza y decisión "riddíkulo" a la figura deforme, que enseguida tomó la forma de un títere extraño con cabeza de piña. Rose no tardó nada en coger el saco y vociferar "bauleo" para encerrar al boggart dentro del saco. Lanzó las chispas verdes incluso antes de cerrar el saco.

Scorpius cayó sobre sus rodillas con pesadez, enseguida dejó caer su torso apoyándose sobre sus manos donde una de ellas sostenía la varita con debilidad. Quedando a gatas y con la cabeza gacha, permaneció inmóvil por unos minutos hasta que empezó a sollozar. ¡Pero qué falta de dignidad! Jamás en su vida había llorado abiertamente frente a alguien, ni siquiera frente a su propia madre, y ahora no podía contenerlo. Respiró hondo y con trabajo, perdió el aire y comenzó a hiperventilarse con un horrible sonido que salía desde su garganta.

Albus se encontraba estático por la ira contenida. Lidiaba su propia batalla interna por el orgullo sin poner atención a los detalles de su alrededor.

Rose estaba asustada, no sabía qué hacer. El rubio engreído comenzaba a perderse y ella no agarraba el valor para acercarse a él. Jamás se había acercado a él a menos de medio metro, y el único contacto físico que habían tenido era para lastimarse mutuamente. Jaloneó a Albus en un intento desesperado por hacerlo volver en sí pero fue imposible. Seguía paralizado con los puños y la expresión apretadísimos.

— ¡Accio bolsa! —gritó, sin tener resultado aparente. ¡¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer?! Los profesores no aparecían por ningún lado, ¡estúpido rubio cabrón! Si no fuera por él no se habrían alejado tanto.

Scorpius cayó de lado con las manos en el cuello, los ojos desorbitados, Rose sintió una inmensa desdicha, ¡si tan sólo supiera algún hechizo mágico! ¡Sabía que debía haber puesto atención a la aburridísima plática sobre primeros auxilios de madame Pomfrey!.

Con toda la resignación que pudo resistir su ser, se acercó a zancadas al rubio, lo obligó a recostarse de espaldas y a quitarse las manos del cuello. Se colocó a su lado y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, cobró fuerzas y antes siquiera de darse cuenta, como si quisiera que todo pasara tan rápido que ni lo sintiera, pegó sus labios a los de él y exhaló con fuerza por la boca, respiró hondo por la nariz y repitió el proceso al menos unas 5 veces.

El dióxido de carbono expedido por la boca de Rose no tardó en invadir los pulmones de Scorpius. Y entonces, como por arte de magia (y, ¡por Merlín!, ¡cómo hubiera deseado que fuera así!), comenzó a volver en sí, tosió con fuerza mientras intentaba incorporarse. Rose se paró de un brinco y se alejó de él lo antes posible, casi hasta ocultarse tras el cuerpo inerte del morocho. Entonces, fue que éste también reaccionó.

Scorpius logró sentarse y recargar su espalda sobre un árbol que estaba próximo, respiraba con fuerza y tiritaba, la espalda se le había empapado por el sudor segregado ante la situación previa, y ahora el aire enfriaba su espina dorsal. Se tapó el rostro con las manos y su cabello sucio y sudoroso se entremezcló con sus dedos. Albus se acercó a él quitándose la capa y la tendió sobre su amigo, quien apenas se movió ante la acomedida acción.

Segundos después llegó la profesora Valezka y no tardó demasiado en comprender la situación. Observó el saco que se regodeaba en sí mismo, sabiendo así que habían atrapado al boggart. Lanzó la esperada chispa azul y liberó al boggart que, inmediatamente después de ser liberado, huyó como alma que lleva el diablo. Se acercó a los muchachos y les indicó que se reunieran con los demás miembros del grupo a las afueras del bosque, al principio se mostraron renuentes pero al final tuvieron que acceder.

En caso de entrar en un estado de depresión como el que causaban los dementores, darle una barra de chocolate habría sido la mejor opción para hacer sentir mejor al rubio. Pero lo que él había vivido era un susto tremendo, y si le daba algo dulce, seguro terminaría por enfermarse (quizá le daría incluso lo que los muggles conocían como diabetes). Así pues, la profesora Valezka optó por echarle un hechizo que lo dejara inconsciente y levitarlo hasta la enfermería, una vez en el aire, lo cubrió con su capa y lo llevó de vuelta al castillo.


	4. De secretos y demencia

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, CAAAR:), Giselle Lestrange efectivamente veremos más sobre la inquebrantable amistad Slytherin más adelante, LunaRoja no sé si habrá algo entre la profesora Valezka y el señor Malfoy, habrá que seguir leyendo y dejando comentarios para saber jaja, y sobre James casi no escribiré porque los personajes principales son otros, pero tal vez sepas un poco de él cuando sea Navidad =]. Insisto, muchas gracias por los comentarios, mientrás más comentarios, más ganas de escribir, ¡créanme!

**EDIT [29·dic·08]**: Corregidos algunos errores ortográficos y la ridícula palabra "Psicosis" que estaba hasta abajo y que no tenía nada que ver, perdón!

* * *

**NUNQUAM**

**Memorias de las serpientes**

_Capítulo III: De secretos y demencia  
_

* * *

La puerta de la enfermería se azotó sobre la pared con fuerza, al ser empujada por un alteradísimo señor Malfoy. Se precipitó hecha una fiera hacia la cama donde reposaba su hijo Scorpius, quien leía un libro con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Y ¿cómo no iba a enojarse? Su precioso y único hijo había sido víctima del algún accidente institucional que debería ser pagado caro, por lo menos saldría un animal decapitado.

Madame Pomfrey salió detrás de él tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero nada más que su recuerdo por aquel incidente con el insulso hipogrifo, lo habían alterado más. Malditas fueran las criaturas del idiota grandullón ignorante que jugaba ser profesor, seguro que era culpa suya.

— ¡Scorpius! —vociferó intranquilo— ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Quién es el responsable de esta ignominiosa tragedia?

El pequeño lo miró entre desconcertado y asustado, ni siquiera estaba seguro de saber el significado de la palabra "ignominiosa", y su padre estaba hecho un rábano desde el cuello hasta la frente, hasta las manos fuertemente apretadas las tenía enrojecidas, JAMÁS, y que quede claro, JAMÁS lo había vista más enfadado. Y sin embargo, no comprendía por qué su padre se encontraba en tal estado. No supo qué responder, se sentía bien, pero no pensaba que esa fuera la respuesta que su padre estaba buscando.

Y es que, tiempo atrás, cuando el retrasado de Punkbeak, o Buckpack, o como fuera, le había atacado a él dejándolo con el brazo lastimado, su padre había armado un escándalo por ello, al grado de llegar a los tribunales y declarar al infeliz animal sin razonamiento culpable y por tanto, condenado a ser decapitado. Pero la falacia del idiota de Hagrid, de alguna manera había conseguido verle la cara al ministro de magia y hacer que el animal huyera quedando en libertad, que se jodiera. Así pues, el señor Malfoy se sentía comprometido con su propio hijo a reaccionar de esta manera, porque siendo honestos, no había sido para tanto en sus épocas, así que, fuera lo que fuere él se encargaría de armar un problemón nada más oír a su hijo llorar.

Pero Scorpius permaneció impasible. Mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber cómo reaccionar. El señor Malfoy se le quedó viendo expectante hasta que se dio cuenta de que su hijo no sabía qué responder, así que optó por buscar una pregunta más adecuada y concreta. Respiró hondo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, su enrojecimiento fue decreciendo lentamente hasta que por fin logró articular:

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó tan calmado como JAMÁS había estado después de hacer semejante coraje. Aunque claro, el señor Malfoy esperaba un "mal", "pésimo", "siento que muero", "¡aaaay!", pero todo lo que obtuvo fue un simple "bien".

El señor Malfoy se quedó sin habla, se quedó en blanco, su CPU se trabó y terminó por apagarse. Logró reiniciar el funcionamiento de su cerebro, cuando escuchó a la puerta de la enfermería abrirse una vez más dando paso a la profesora Valezka. ¡Ajá! ¡Ella debía saber qué había pasado! ¡Descargaría toda su furia sobre esta altanera mujer! Iba a saber de lo que un padre de familia rico, poderoso, con influencias y descontento era capaz.

— Señor Malfoy, lo esperaba en mi oficina —la mujer hablaba indiferente, como si ningún niño con apellido Malfoy residiera sobre la cama de enfrente.

— ¿Sería tan amable de explicarme por qué está mi hijo aquí? —su voz sonó dura y atacante, la profesora lo miró recelosa, como aquella vez que le había soltado la perorata de su vida, eso no podía ser un buen preludio.

— Buenas tardes —saludó con sorna, haciéndole saber que su comportamiento era descortés—. Me alegra que haya venido, por un momento creí que su ocupadísima agenda le impediría volver.

— He hecho una pregunta —insistió. La profesora Valezka lo miró casi con odio, definitivamente este hombre era intratable, ojalá que algún día acabara bañado con aguas negras.

— Padre —comenzó Scorpius, pero su padre levanto una mano hacia él indicando que guardara silencio, mientras mantenía la mirada clavada en los ojos de la profesora.

— Creo que su hijo puede responderle con mayor claridad, después de todo él estuvo en el incidente, qué casualidad, ¿no? —el señor Malfoy no dejó de notar el sarcasmo en su pregunta, y la despreció aún más.

Finalmente, decidió darse por vencido en la batalla de miradas. La profesora Valezka tenía una mirada fría y dura, seguro que no la haría virar la vista hacia ningún otro lado y él, quería una respuesta. Por tanto, volteó sigiloso hacia su hijo e hizo una mueca que le dio a entender a Scorpius que podía hablar.

— Hola, padre —saludó animado—. ¿Cómo estás? —siguiendo el ejemplo de la profesora, Scorpius optó por saludarlo antes de decirle nada. Había pasado demasiado tiempo con la profesora, eso seguro, por lo que el señor Malfoy no tuvo de otra más que responder exasperado.

— Perfectamente —más por dar una respuesta que por decir la verdad, porque en realidad se sentía que le hervía la sangre por dentro.

— Me alegro —respondió, no totalmente sincero, porque sabía que su padre mentía—. Bien pues, en una práctica de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...

— ¡Ah! ¡Su materia! —acribilló el señor Malfoy dirigiéndose a la profesora, quien ni siquiera se inmutó ni le dirigió la mirada, mantenía la vista posada en Scorpius esperando que continuara.

— Pues, nos enfrentamos a un boggart y yo me asusté demasiado, al grado de que resultó que si me pongo muy tenso sufro de hiperventilación — ¿un boggart? ¿un boggart? ¿era un chiste? De menos esperaba a un poltergeist alterando los sentidos nerviosos de su hijo, pero... ¿un boggart? Era una broma de espanto, pésima, él no lo podría tolerar por demasiado tiempo y aún así, sabía que algo tenía que hacer.

— Bien, pues demandaré un procedimiento de investigación sobre sus capacidades como profesora, señorita Valezka —apuntó con fingida calma el señor Malfoy—. Porque es evidente que no es capaz de proteger a un indefenso niño, ni siquiera de un boggart.

— Pero, padre... estoy bien —debatió el pequeño rubio—. Y la profesora Valezka, es la mejor profesora que he tenido JAMÁS.

Esto le cayó como balde de agua fría al señor Malfoy, él esperaba un berrinche, una agonía insufrible, o de menos un enojo dirigido hacia el responsable de la situación. Pero Scorpius era 10 veces más fuerte y 10 veces menos berrinchudo de lo que él había sido a su edad. Estaba decepcionado, hastiado, sorprendido... pero no de su hijo, sino de sí mismo; aquel hipogrifo sólo lo había rasguñado y había chillado más que en todo lo que llevaba de vida por aquel entonces. Por alguna extraña razón, que no podría terminar de comprender, su hijo no era nada caprichoso a pesar de haber crecido y haber sido educado de la misma manera que él.

Con toda la paciencia de la que fue capaz de recuperar, se dio por vencido y terminó por despedirse de su hijo con un simple golpecito en la espalda. El niño seguía leyendo sin siquiera mirar a su padre alejarse hacia la salida. Pronto se vio caminando por los pasillos con gesto ceñudo al lado de la profesora Valezka, quien en todo el camino, no hizo un solo comentario.

Llegaron hasta la oficina de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares. La profesora Valezka se quedó mirando pensativa hacia un punto en el infinito mientras el señor Malfoy sacaba las cartas que le había dado su esposa.

— Aquí están las cartas que mi hijo envió a casa —declaró esperando que la profesora reaccionara de su ensimismamiento.

Lo logró, ella dirigió su mirada con tranquilidad hacia el hombre, mientras observaba cómo tendía las cartas, todas amarradas con un listón verde, sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Debería imaginarme que... se ha tomado la molestia de leerlas ya? —preguntó osada, una vez más, sabiendo la respuesta. Pero algo tenía que hacer para hacer reaccionar al señor Malfoy, definitivamente había ahí un problema, y no era precisamente por parte de Scorpius.

El señor Malfoy la miró dubitativo. Su expresión flemática le daba un aire de tiranería y hastío, como si la responsable de leer las cartas fuera la profesora Valezka y no él. Después de todo, la profesora había dicho que revisarían las cartas "juntos", ¿por qué razón tendría que haberse adelantado?

La respuesta mas directa y simple que la profesora le hubiera dado a esa última pregunta, hubiera sido "porque es sobre su hijo", de lo más temerario y verdadero que hubiera sido capaz de decir, pero la pregunta JAMÁS fue formulada al aire porque tanto pregunta como respuesta estaban dadas por entendidas.

— No —respondió simplemente con frialdad—. Soy un hombre ocupado, apenas tengo tiempo de venir aquí y me encuentro con que mi hijo está en la enfermería —aguijoneó excusándose por su conducta y cambiando el tema de manera evidente.

— Sinceramente, no sé qué habrá vivido en su infancia para que un simple boggart pueda representar una figura que le invoque un terror tan magnánimo —esta vez fue el turno de la profesora para responsabilizar a los sucesores del niño de las cosas que le permitían ver, escuchar o vivir.

El señor Malfoy, más confundido que molesto, hizo un esfuerzo por recordar toda la infancia de su pequeño hijo. A decir verdad, Scorpius había crecido en un ambiente bastante tranquilo, Astoria, era una madre encantadora y cariñosa que lo llenaba de besos en cada oportunidad, era muy consentidora y aduladora, muchas veces hasta alcahueta, siempre viendo primero por el bienestar de su hijo. No le permitían jugar con niños que no fueran de su clase social y no le permitían leer libros que no fuera para su edad. Hasta su esposa y él eran discretos, aún cuando su habitación estaba del otro lado de la casa, a la hora de hacer el amor.

¿Qué podría haber traumatizado de esa manera a su hijo? ¿La muerte de su abuelo, quizá? Ni siquiera eran tan cercanos, a diferencia de su abuela, Narcissa, que siempre le hacía segunda a Astoria e incluso tenían una sutil y sobreentendida contienda para ver quién podía amarlo más, otorgándole así una vida repleta de lujos, si cabía más aún.

Así pues, habiendo hecho un rápido análisis de la vida de su hijo, no le parecía que hubiera algo que lo pudiera haber impactado de tal manera. Seguro que había sido en la escuela, quizá por eso Astoria estaba preocupada, porque había algo que tenía intranquilo a su hijo y que se había manifestado el día que tuvo su práctica de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque claro, el señor Malfoy no tenía idea de que había sido llevada a cabo en el bosque prohibido porque, de saberlo, ni la profesora McGonagall se la iba a acabar. No es que tuviera miedo, no, pero el bosque prohibido se llamaba "prohibido" no solo por una, sino por mil razones que fácilmente podría enumerar:

Uno: era gigantesco, hasta un centauro, quienes tienen una excelente orientación, podía perderse en él; dos: estaba repleto de criaturas de la oscuridad, incluso se murmuraba que habían hombres lobo ahí dentro y  
mil: él había vivido sus peores experiencias dentro de él, y no esperaba tener que repetirlas o ver a su hijo envuelto en algo semejante.

Sin más resoluciones en su cabeza, que hallar el problema que venía a resolver desde la semana pasada, se decidió a ignorar la sugerencia de la profesora Valezka y la invitó a leer las cartas. La profesora Valezka le propuso que conforme leyera una carta, se la pasara a ella, si es que consideraba adecuado que ella lo hiciera. Por lo tanto, la profesora tenía intenciones de ordenar las cartas con fechas, pero resultó que la señora Malfoy era muy meticulosa y tenía todas las cartas acomodadas en un estricto orden.

Y así sucedió, el señor Malfoy leía una carta y si consideraba que no había nada comprometedor en ella, se la alcanzaba a la profesora Valezka y leía la siguiente, así sucesivamente, hasta terminar. Sorpresivamente, ninguna carta mencionaba cosas indiscretas así que la profesora Valezka tuvo la oportunidad de leerlas todas, llegando así a su conclusión sobre el asunto. Afortunadamente este proceso no había tomado demasiado tiempo porque, por lo visto, Scorpius escribía aproximadamente cada semana, y llevaban apenas tres meses de clases, por lo tanto, habrían no más de una docena de cartas.

— Bien —comenzó como quien está seguro de sus especulaciones—, ¿qué problema detectó, señor Malfoy? —y el señor Malfoy, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a que le hiciera preguntas retóricas, se limitó a observarla, esperando a que continuara con su perorata.

Evidentemente la profesora ya había hallado algo en las cartas y estaba reprimiendo sus ansias por decírselo y entonces poder humillarlo al restregarle su escasa capacidad de abstracción. Pero el señor Malfoy no reaccionó, y la profesora supo que su cerebro estaba totalmente en blanco.

— En algunas cartas, sobre todo las de un par de meses para acá —hizo una pequeña pausa en la que se reacomodó en su asiento de manera floja y observó hacia el techo—, su hijo, Scorpius, menciona a algunos amigos nuevos que ha formado...

— Ah, sí —la interrumpió—. Un tal Sev y Al, ¿no? —la profesora sonrió con lástima, expresión que el señor Malfoy no pasó por alto.

— Sev y Al son la misma persona —aclaró, el señor Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos, pero no habló—. Y menciona a una segunda persona, una tal Rose, ¿la recuerda? —el señor Malfoy se limitó a asentir con lentitud—, ahí decía que era muy molesta, que apenas podía soportarla, y todo gracias a Al.

Sí, él recordaba eso, en alguna de las cartas, Scorpius decía que la tal Rose había obtenido una mejor calificación en transformaciones y que estaba sumamente molesto por eso, pero lo que no había notado, hasta que lo recapacitó, fue que la mencionaba lo suficiente como para dar a entender que convivía con ella muy a menudo.

— ¿Tiene idea de quiénes son estos tales Al y Rose? —continuó la profesora.

Rose le parecía como a quien no tuvo imaginación al nombrar a su hija, pero aún así no le sonaba para nada, y Al... ¿Alphonse? ¿Albert? Habían muchas posibilidades, y ninguna le parecía familiar.

El señor Malfoy terminaría por ahorcar a la profesora, ¿cómo se suponía que lo supiera? Él no vivía con su hijo, no mandaba fotos y evidentemente era un mundo completamente distinto al suyo, después de todo era la vida de su hijo, no la suya, y lo que sucedía en Hogwarts, se quedaba en Hogwarts. Ni siquiera él contaba a detalle todas las hazañas que había realizado en su adolescencia, entonces, era normal que él, como padre de familia, no estuviera al tanto de todas las cosas que le sucedían a su hijo, ¿o no?

— No, ¿por qué habría de saberlo? —fue su única respuesta, la profesora no soltó su usual sonrisa y se reacomodó sobre su asiento.

— Es bueno saber con quién se juntan los hijos, para saber que no están siendo mal influenciados —le espetó como si fuera la psicóloga escolar y tratara de hacerle ver algo que era obvio—. Pero eso no es lo más importante, pronto, más de lo que se imagina, ya sabrá quiénes son —con voz intrigante y los ojos entrecerrados le dijo sus últimas palabras—. Pero le puedo asegurar que con respecto al tema, su hijo se encuentra con buenas compañías, no tiene por qué preocuparse.

— ¿Entonces... cuál es el verdadero problema? —inquirió anonadado, tanto drama para que le dijera que lo de los amigos no tenía nada que ver.

La profesora respiró hondo y se sentó recta sobre su sillón. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y poco a poco fue borrando su sonrisa del rostro, casi hasta ensombrecérsele.

— Todas las cartas, sin excepción, están dirigidas a su mamá —hizo una pausa, como para que al señor Malfoy le entraran bien todas las palabras, optando así por hablar lento y claro—, en ninguna dice "mamá y papá". Me atrevería a decir que a usted, rara vez lo menciona y eso, porque es evidente que en alguna carta enviada por su esposa, ella lo mencionó a usted; de no ser por eso, es posible que Scorpius no se acordase de mencionarlo, o de preguntar un simple "¿cómo está papá?" —"tun tun, tun tun", el corazón del señor Malfoy comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza—. Además, he podido notar que su hijo no lo llama "papá", o "papi", o "pa" de perdida, sino que se dirige a usted como "padre", con toda la frialdad que esa palabra confiere al que va dirigida cuando la dice un hijo, hoy en día, "padre" ya no es una expresión de respeto, es una expresión de ausencia.

"— Creo, señor Malfoy, con todo el respeto que se merece, que usted ha dejado de lado a su hijo y que él apenas lo ha notado, como si creyera que el hecho de que su padre es distante, fuera normal. Lo tiene a usted en un lugar inalcanzable, y al mencionarlo a usted, refleja cómo es que usted lo ha tratado desde hace tantos años: con frialdad y lejanía, como si fuera un extraño que simplemente vive con él y con su madre.

"— Sin embargo, no sé si es muy osado de mi parte contemplar que usted ha sido conciente de ello todo este tiempo. Y que lo ha hecho con el propósito de mantener una frágil relación con su hijo, evitando que éste se encariñe de usted, de esta manera, él no sufriría demasiado si usted se apartara de él —la profesora Valezka hizo una pausa que se sintió sepulcral—. Señor Malfoy, ¿teme morir?

La cara del señor Malfoy se heló, ¿quién demonios era esta mujer? ¿por qué se atrevía a hacer suposiciones de ese tipo? ¿con qué derecho podía deducir situaciones a través de las acciones de las personas? Y entonces, la mirada fría y expectante de la profesora le recordó esa sensación de familiaridad, un horrible estremecimiento de no querer recordar a nadie, de mantener la esperanza de no haber conocido a esta persona antes JAMÁS.

Pero inevitablemente su mente trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de recordar, ¿sería una espía? ¿y si sí era una de sus amantes, y había regresado para vengarse de él? ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? A todas se lo había dejado claro: no eran más que eso, amantes, zorras, trapos usables y deshechables.

Pero su cerebro no reaccionó, no, no la había visto, estaba seguro, su rostro fino y perspicaz era característico de muchas mujeres con las que había estado, sí, debía ser eso, la profesora Valezka era una joven atractiva, y no había mujer con la que se hubiera acostado que no fuera atractiva, seguro que varias por ahí tenían el mismo perfil que ella. No podía conocerla, no podía, no podía.

Sus ojos abiertos de par en par permanecieron así por varios minutos, sudando frío, la respiración entrecortada y sus manos tiesas, no sabía cómo reaccionar, apenas conocía a esta persona, ¿por qué habría de confiar en ella? Pero quizá esta reacción le estaba dando a entender todo lo que podía darse a entender y así era.

La profesora Valezka no dejó de mirarlo todo el rato, ¡vaya que Scorpius era idéntico a este hombre! De verdad que el parecido era impresionante, y muchas veces las actitudes también, pero le parecía que Scorpius era así más por imitación que por autenticidad, seguro que terminaría por desarrollar su propia personalidad. Pero el señor Malfoy se había quedado estupefacto, no había duda, por alguna razón el señor Malfoy creía que se iba a morir, pero hasta que éste no decidiera hablar, ella no podría saber por qué ni podría ayudarlo, estuviera a su alcance o no.

— Yo-o... —comenzó temeroso, el joven Malfoy dentro de él comenzó a resurgir, con todas las inseguridades, preocupaciones y tristezas que habían sido características de dicha época.

Bajó la mirada, no podía, ni siquiera se lo había dicho a su esposa, decirle a esta niñata lo que había guardado muy dentro de sí por tanto tiempo, sería como serle infiel a su esposa, pues se suponía que ella era la persona en la que más debía confiar.

Momento, ¿infiel?, ¡ja!

¡Pero que falta de respeto recordar serle fiel a su esposa en un momento como éste!

No era más que un maldito infeliz.

Ni siquiera podía concebir que su mente pensara en algo tan ridículo como eso después de haber sido infiel tantísimas veces, y tantísimas era decir poco.

Y como si de un enfermo mental se tratase, comenzó a reír. Porque su propio chiste de paradoja mental lo había hecho reírse de su propia irónica y falible vida.

Su cabeza gacha, riéndose a carcajadas como quien ha perdido la razón, recargó su rostro en una de sus manos que reposaba en la codera, sin dejar de reírse, los ojos cerrados, el sudor de su cabeza empapándole la cien, llevó su mano hasta su frente introduciendo un poco sus dedos entre su cabello, despeinándose. Sin parar de reír.

Eso era.

Lo que sea que fuera a sucederle, lo tenía bien merecido.

Fue como si de pronto lo hubiera comprendido, era un auténtico cabrón, y la muerte era lo menos que podía merecer.

Pero el señor Malfoy le temía a la muerte, y mucho. Irse al otro mundo era lo más horrible que podía esperar.

Y entonces, la respiración y la voz de la profesora Valezka al lado de su oído lo hizo sobresaltarse y, hasta cierto punto, recobrar la cordura.

— Así que... he dado en el clavo —habló despacio, con voz ronca y como lamiendo las palabras.

Poco a poco, habiendo dejado de reírse de golpe, el señor Malfoy fue guardando la calma. Las pupilas se le contrajeron y abrió mucho los ojos, quitó lentamente la mano de su rostro y viró la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de la profesora Valezka.

Vio sus ojos de un intenso marrón clavados en él, sus labios húmedos curvados en un curioso gesto de preocupación, su cabello lacio caído dramáticamente por un costado de su hombro. Y el señor Malfoy comprendió por qué salía con tantas mujeres, porque en ellas liberaba el estrés que conservaba durante el día, y en ese momento sintió esa necesidad, y la profesora no era más que otra de esas rameras dispuestas a esclavizarse.

Con expresión demacrada y desesperada, observó a la profesora por largos minutos mientras debatía internamente si arrancarle un furioso y desesperado beso y obligarla a permitirle descargar toda su ira y consternación contenidas sobre ella.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, la profesora Valezka se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, sabiendo que el señor Malfoy había entrado en un estado de catarsis mental.

Y esta acción, ese simple acto, fue lo que hizo al señor Malfoy volver en sí. Un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia y memoria lo invadió, se dilataron sus pupilas y vagos recuerdos del pasado volvieron a su cabeza. Bajó la mirada, incapaz de sostenérsela a la profesora por más tiempo, recargó sus brazos sobre el escritorio y terminó por posar su cabeza sobre sus manos, tapando su rostro.

La profesora lo miró por unos instantes y optó por regresar a su asiento, ¿por qué se había parado en primera instancia? Este señor no merecía su cercanía, ni su apoyo. Y no pensaba dárselo a menos que se dignara a pedirlo.

Como toda respuesta, el señor Malfoy se levantó sin previo aviso y se quitó la capa de encima, prosiguió a arrancarse la camisa verde Slytherin de mangas largas que traía puesta.

A estas alturas, la profesora Valezka ya se había sobresaltado, ¿qué le pasaba a este payaso? ¿después de reírse a carcajadas de la nada, ahora le daba por desnudarse sin pudor alguno? Pero lo que vio a continuación, la hizo caer en la cuenta de sus intenciones.

Con el torso desnudo, ¿pues qué acaso este hombre no usaba ropa interior?, caminó hasta ella y extendió su brazo izquierdo, y ahí, en el antebrazo, como debió preverlo, se encontraba la tan afamada marca tenebrosa. Y ésa, era la primera vez que la veía en persona, era mucho más apantallante que en cualquier libro ilustrado. La serpiente que sobresalía a manera de lengua se movía como si fuera real y la calavera subía y bajaba en un lento vaivén. Se veía bien cicatrizada, como si tuviera mucho sin sangrar, cosa que resultaba natural, después de todo, lord Voldemort tenía más de veinte años muerto.

Algunas venas del señor Malfoy sobresalían, lo que le daba un aire más dramático al tatuaje. Y decir que la profesora Valezka no había quedado fascinada sería una mentira. De una manera casi hipnótica le dedicó los cinco minutos más largos de toda su existencia, minutos que fueron cortados cuando por fin el señor Malfoy tomó la palabra.

— Todos los portadores de esta marca han estado muriendo, sin razón aparente —explicó, hizo una pausa mortuoria y continuó—, es como si... hubieran sido atacados por la maldición Avada Kedavra.

Al oír las últimas palabras, la profesora por fin lo volteó a ver. Así que eso era, tenía una sentencia de muerte, pero la condena estaba pendiente.

— ¿Alguien más lo sabe? —preguntó curiosa, quizá había alguien que ya estaba intentando hacer algo.

— Sí, toda la comunidad mortífaga, aunque pocos quedaron libres —meditó por unos momentos—. La mayoría están en Azkaban, y francamente dudo que a estas alturas les importe, después de todo, tienen cadena perpetua.

— ¿Conoce a alguien que esté buscando una solución? —aún esperanzada, como si realmente le tuviera que preocupar este señor.

— No —fue su única respuesta, posteriormente regresó a su lugar original y volvió a vestirse, arreglando las roturas de su camisa con un simple "reparo". La profesora estaba decidida, si el hombre no lo pedía ella no ofrecería su ayuda—. No sé qué hacer —habló por fin después de unos minutos—, tengo todo en orden, mi testamento, los valores familiares, no dejaría a mi familia en la calle pero... aún así...

Vaya, y ¿quién lo diría?, después de todo el frívolo Draco Malfoy sí tenía un lado humano. El susodicho se levantó con pesadez y acomodó un poco su capa, mientras se dirigía a la salida.

— Hasta luego —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, y bajó con una oleada de su capa por las escaleras.

La profesora Valezka esperaba más, pensaba que el señor Malfoy sería capaz de pedir ayuda, pero al final seguía siendo el mismo inescrutable ególatra. ¡En fin! ¡Como si le importara! Ella sólo se tenía que preocupar de su propia madre y por sus alumnos, entre ellos Scorpius, pero de nadie más, ni siquiera tenía novio, así que, ¡al demonio con el señor Malfoy!

Pero... ¿debería decírselo a alguien? Se levantó como pluma de su lugar y caminó lentamente por el despacho un rato, pensando, hasta que concluyó que aquello era asunto del señor Malfoy, y si quería divulgarlo estaba en todo su derecho, pero ella no, así que optó por guardar silencio y esperar a ver qué sucedía, y dependiendo de ello, sería su turno de actuar.

Habiendo tomado una decisión, agarró su capa y salió del despacho bajando los escalones despacio, meditando, pero de pronto un sueño muy profundo se apoderó de su ser y recordó que era tarde, así que se encaminó a la salida del salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Había oscurecido ya, por lo que invocó un "lumos" que le iluminó el camino. La noche había enfriado demasiado a comparación de los otros días, estaba claro que se acercaba el invierno. Una oleada de viento hizo que su capa ondeara.

— Lo cierto es —la asustó una voz ronca y grave al doblar una esquina—... que necesito ayuda —con el corazón latiente, después de haber caído en la cuenta de que se trataba del señor Malfoy, se encaminó al cabizbajo espectro que hacía de Draco Malfoy.

No podía creerlo, lo había dicho, ¡había pedido ayuda! ¡que alguien llamase a los record Wizzness!, ¿acaso nadie había filmado eso?, ¡maldición!. ¡Ah! Pero al menos podría usar el pensadero de la profesora McGonagall para verlo cuantas veces quisiera en su memoria, y vaya que lo haría. Que se humillara, jodido aristócrata, se lo merecía por egocéntrico y cabrón.

Casi automáticamente, el señor Malfoy se aferró a la profesora Valezka y la abrazó fuertemente contra él.

¿Cómo era posible que esta chiquilla lograra ver a través de todas sus máscaras? ¿cómo era posible que lo doblegara hasta obligarlo a decirle la verdad? Y por ahora, era la persona que sabía su más profundo secreto, su temor oculto. Teóricamente era la única persona con la que podía contar, porque no había nadie más que lo hubiera comprendido, y era demasiado cobarde y ególatra para ir y pedir ayuda a nadie más, porque eso implicaría revelar sus miedos una vez más, y estaba claro que no podría soportar otro minuto más de humillación.

Y a la vez se sintió aliviado, porque si la profesora Valezka accedía a ayudarlo, entonces tendría a alguien con quien podría ser auténtico, como realmente era, ese escape que muchas veces terminaba por desahogar en sus amantes, sería como su templo de la tranquilidad, donde no necesita fingir porque de cualquier manera ella lo descubriría.

Por primera vez alguien había descifrado su laberíntica forma de ser.

Por primera vez... en muchos años...

La profesora Valezka se sintió aplastada por los brazos del señor Malfoy, en tamaño le ganaba al menos por una cabeza, quedando su cara estrellada entre su cuello y su pecho. No sabía qué hacer. ¡Pero qué ser tan extremadamente bipolar! Concluido, Draco Malfoy era un inexorable psicópata. Mientras más lejos mejor.

Pero muy dentro de sí, sintió un dejo de lástima y compasión. Pobre misántropo e infeliz ser. Después de todo, lo había dicho, ¿no?, había pedido ayuda, y ella se había prometido a sí misma que lo ayudaría si se atrevía a pedirlo. Porque pensaba que no lo haría, pero lo había hecho, y ahora se enfrentaba ante un dilema más: o cumplía su promesa consigo misma, o lo mandaba al carajo, así de sencillo.

Pero a pesar de ser Slytherin, la profesora Valezka tenía un corazón muy, muy grande. De hecho le resultaba difícil comprender por qué había quedado en Slytherin en primera instancia, tenía más características de una Ravenclaw, ¿pero una Slytherin? Sin embargo, esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, a pesar de todo le gustaba su casa, los slytherins eran muy apáticos, pero cuando formaban una buena amistad, esa amistad duraba para siempre. Y eso era precisamente lo que la hacía amar a su casa tanto, porque sus años de estudiante le dieron todo lo que una joven Slytherin podía desear.

Está bien, lo ayudaría, entonces así tendría más oportunidades de humillarlo, ¡ja!.

— De acuerdo —pronunció apenas audible.

Entonces el señor Malfoy cayó en la cuenta de que la estaba estrujando, ¡pero qué mujer tan resistente! Cualquier otra bruja se habría asfixiado, ¡ah!, pero la profesora Valezka no era cualquier bruja, era la bruja que le iba a ayudar, y no precisamente como otras tantas lo habían hecho. La soltó, por fin.

Y al hacerlo, una ráfaga de aire frío se apoderó de sus cuerpos, era tarde, muy, muy tarde. La señora Malfoy se iba a enojar. Se despidieron con un apretón de manos y cada quien se dirigió a su destino.


	5. De indiferencia y tensión

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, dark., Yuly, LunaRoja también me encanta Valezka, es divertidísimo escribir sobre ella, es tan tonta y sagaz al mismo tiempo; Giselle Lestrange también adoro al pequeño Scorpius, ya somos 4 damas que daríamos la vida por él, jeje, y Astoria no me cae mal pero te gustará saber que de alguna manera la voy a desaparecer del mapa, ¡sí!, y pues, quiero respetar la mayoría de los personajes lo más que puedo, así que el trío mestizo se quedará como está, ¡lo lamento! Tendrás que crear un dúo de sex-symbols con una mal tercio XD. Insisto, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, son el alimento de todos los días, en verdad los valoro como no tienen idea, y si tiene oportunidad de recomendar mi Fic porque les agradó, se los agradeceré todavía más. ¡GRACIAS!

Por cierto, estoy escribiendo una **nueva historia** que es totalmente paralela a esta, es de la época estudiantil de nuestro querido trío de oro, por allá del **sexto año**, ¡la estoy haciendo tan fiel al libro que casi creerán que en _realidad sucedió_! Agradecería mucho si se dan una vueltesita por allá, es un Dramione nada cursi, espero les guste.

* * *

**NUNQUAM**

**Memorias de las serpientes**

_Capítulo IV: De indiferencia y tensión  
_

* * *

Durante la siguiente semana, Rose y Scorpius apenas se dirigieron la palabra. Hasta había una especie de armoniosa indiferencia entre ambos, si era necesario hablarse, lo hacían como dos extraños lo harían, como si de desconocidos se tratase.

Evidentemente, nadie pasó esto por alto. Aunque en realidad nadie se quejó. Los escándalos terminaron, y todo mundo estaba mucho más tranquilo, el estrés se había reducido notablemente gracias a que ya no se oían gritos en los pasillos ni debates de media clase. Con decir que hasta los maestros estaban agradecidos de que aquellos dos hubieran entrado en un trance de mutua apatía.

Y ni hablar de las miradas, se evitaban a toda costa, y si por casualidad se cruzaban, ambos volteaban con rapidez a cualquier otro lado con tal de evadir comentarios o expresiones innecesarios.

Y es que, el suceso de la semana anterior los había dejado marcados.

Decir que Scorpius no estaba agradecido, sería una gran mentira. Después de todo, habría sobrevivido incluso si Rose no lo hubiera ayudado, pero el horrible dolor y la tensión que había sentido en aquel momento, habían sido suficiente razón para agradecer que Rose hiciera algo.

Y ese agradecimiento, se lo demostró ignorándola. Porque sólo así era capaz de expresarlo.

Porque a los trece años, que una niña pegue sus labios a los de un niño, se considera un beso. Y que aquello sucediera entre ellos era algo nefasto, repugnante, inmundo, ni siquiera se atrevería a contarlo jamás, ni a su madre, ni a Severus, quien al parecer no se había percatado del incidente. Porque una sangre impura había unido sus impuros labios a los vírgenes y castos labios de él.

Porque decir "gracias" sería demasiado denigrante, rebajarse al nivel de una sangre mezclada y decirle la dichosa palabra, habría sido aún peor que haber sido "besado" por ella. Porque a pesar de todo, seguía teniendo un orgullo y una imagen que proteger, y de ninguna manera le haría creer a la estúpida pelirroja que la consideraba como su igual.

Sí, Scorpius tenía sentimientos encontrados. No sabía qué hacer, y por eso optó por ignorarla.

Y al parecer ella también, su mente era un revoltijo de ideas. Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, había descubierto que ayudar a Scorpius podría haber sido un paso saltable, pues la profesora Valezka no había tardado demasiado en llegar y ella habría hecho algo quizá mucho mejor. Pero aún así no se arrepentía, ya tenía el derecho de mirar a Scorpius con suficiencia para hacerle saber que la había necesitado. Pero Rose no se atrevió, no se atrevió a humillarlo y a burlarse de él por ello. Por alguna extraña razón de su conciencia de Gryffindor, había decidido que no se mofaría de él, después de todo se había asustado a un extremo inesperado y no consideraba cortés utilizar dicho suceso como una herramienta de chantaje.

Gryffindor tenía que ser.

Porque a los trece años, que una niña pegue sus labios a los de un niño, se considera un beso. Y no cualquier niño o niña, no, sino una Gryffindor y un Slytherin. Porque no sólo a los trece años, sino a cualquier edad, este hecho asusta tanto o más que haber visto al mismísimo lord Voldemort.

Por eso, cada vez que por casualidad sus cuerpos se encontraban cerca, se sentía un aire de tensión impresionante, un cosquilleo desconcertante recorría sin escrúpulos la espina dorsal de ambos y el cabello de sus nucas se erizaba cual frío invierno. Era insoportable estar uno al lado del otro temiendo que en cualquier momento sus hombros chocaran creando el contacto físico que tanto deseaban... evitar.

Y el ambiente se tornó pesado, mucho muy pesado. Al grado de que Albus, apenas lo podía tolerar. Siempre lo usaban a él como canal para enviar y recibir mensajes, no al grado de decir "Al, dile al cretino que me pase la poción", no, más bien, Rose le pediría la poción a Albus, aunque ésta estuviera más cerca de Scorpius, y entonces Albus se la tenía que pedir al blondo y posteriormente alcanzársela a Rose.

Era toda una pachanga, ahora Albus tenía que cuidar constantemente de hallarse entre los dos y de decidir con quién hablar, porque uno no hablaría mientras lo hiciera el otro. Y lo peor del caso, es que no tenía ni la más mínima idea del por qué.

Y entonces, la paz reinó en Hogwarts.

Y aunque Albus estaba un tanto incómodo, tenía que admitir que no extrañaría aquella horrible sensación de que su oído estaba a punto de estallar.

Así pasaron un par de semanas, hasta que llegó el día de la práctica del tema número 14. Comenzaban a sentirse las gélidas caricias del invierno, pero aún no lo suficiente para que el lago diera de sí y se convirtiera en hielo. La cita era a las siete de la mañana de un sábado, en el patio de transformaciones. Trajes de baño listos y muchas ganas de nadar.

Rose y Albus habían entrado a cursos de natación en su infancia, todo porque tío y papá Harry Potter, había considerado importante que aprendieran, después de todo, no sabrían cuándo tendrían que meterse al lago a la deriva sin saber qué hacer, quizá en algún torneo de los tres magos, nadie podía asegurarlo.

Sin embargo, Scorpius no sabía nadar, y aunque trataba de ocultarlo, se encontraba sumamente nervioso. Albus lo sabía, era el único que lo podría saber, pero en realidad no tenía idea de cómo ayudar a su amigo a sentirse con mayor confianza. Tenía la esperanza de que a la profesora Valezka se le hubiera ocurrido una buena forma de realizar la práctica, y así lograr que el alterado rubio pudiera entrar con mayor tranquilidad, de lo contrario se hiperventilaría otra vez.

Así pues, ese buen día de los inicios de diciembre, llegaron prestos y puntuales a la cita antes fijada. La profesora Valezka ya se encontraba ahí cuando ellos llegaron, pero parecía estar esperando a alguien.

— Buenos días, chicos —saludó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, y por alguna extraña razón que Albus no logró comprender, se le ruborizó su propio rostro. Ambos slytherins evitaron devolver el saludo, pero Rose lo hizo y se acercó a la profesora dando brincos de emoción —. ¿Listos para una nueva aventura?

— ¡Completamente! —afirmó Rose con entusiasmo. Se quedaron parados a mitad del patio por unos quince minutos hasta que Rose habló—. ¿Qué estamos esperando, profesora?

— ¡Ah! Una bióloga reconocida del mundo mágico accedió a acompañarnos en nuestra travesía, su nombre es Luna Scamander, es egresada de aquí —respondió bastante feliz, como si conocer a dicha persona fuese un grandísimo honor.

— ¡Claro! Es la co-autora del libro que usamos en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡nunca tiene tiempo de ir a las reuniones familiares! —gritó Rose notablemente excitada.

Scorpius y Albus la conocían, aunque por razones diferentes. Scorpius había terminado de leer el dichoso libro antes de entrar a clases ese año, y Albus la conocía en persona por motivos familiares, aunque, como había dicho Rose, rara vez la veían, porque se la pasaba viajando son su esposo y sus hijos en busca de entrañables criaturas. Y cada vez que iban, era como una reunión de raritos, porque aunque el señor Rolf era un hombre muy agradable, estaba igual de loquito que Luna y sus hijos, que a la fecha aún eran algo pequeños, pero ya se les veía un futuro bastante excéntrico.

Por la salida que daba al patio de transformaciones, entró la doctora Scamander, como quien se ha perdido en el espacio. Pero enseguida que los vio hizo una fugaz sonrisa y se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Qué tal? Me alegra que los scarntres no los comieran antes de que yo llegase hasta aquí —y esbozó una sonrisa perdida mientras los examinaba con detenimiento, como si no los conociera.

— ¡Ah! ¡Doctora Scamander! Es un placer para mí conocerla —casi gritó, mientras le estrechaba la mano—, mi nombre es Valezka Vablatsky, soy la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y jefa de la casa Slytherin, fui yo quien envió la invitación a nombre de la profesora McGonagall, de verdad, ¡muchas gracias por venir! Estoy segura de que aprenderemos mucho de usted.

— El placer es totalmente mío —volvió a sonreír, mientras viraba la mirada de nuevo hacia los niños—, ¿qué tal si me dicen sus nombres, pequeños?

Rose y Albus compartieron una mirada divertida, con los años y el poco convivio, la "tía" Luna se había vuelto más distraída con los aspectos sociales y los había olvidado por completo, al parecer.

— Yo soy Rose —se adelantó la pelirroja—, soy hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley.

Como si se le hubiera iluminado el cerebro, la doctora Scamander abrió mucho los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa y reconocimiento.

— ¡Claro! Pero si tienes toda la cara de tu madre, y los ojos y el cabello de tu padre —le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, como si jamás la hubiera visto en la vida, pero la hubiera reconocido por sus rasgos, muy semejantes a los de sus amigos Hermione y Ron—. Entonces tú eres James, ¿no? ¡Eres idéntico a tu padre! —se dirigió a Albus, quién más estupefacto que ofendido la observó.

— Bueno, al menos te acordaste de mi hermano James, pero yo soy Albus —le sonrió.

— ¡Bueno! Los dos se parecen, a la que no podría olvidar es a la pequeña Luna, después de todo, lleva mi nombre —aclaró, sin dejar de sonreír.

La profesora Valezka sabía la historia y la razón por la que se conocían por lo que no mostró ninguna señal de estupefacción, pero aún así estaba muy contenta.

El pequeño Scorpius, no tan pequeño, porque en realidad estaba a la altura de la doctora Scamander, apenas se inmutó, sus nervios aún no terminaban por desaparecer y estaba más preocupado por pensar qué haría dentro del agua que por conocer a la afamada bióloga. Por lo que la profesora Valezka lo abrazó por un hombro y lo obligó a integrarse a la conversación.

— Él es Scorpius, también es de Slytherin, como Albus y yo —como si de un bicho raro se tratase, la doctora Scamander observó a Scorpius, quien, evidentemente, tenía toda la cara de su padre, y tras varios segundos de observación, reaccionó como si su mente cambiara de repente de tema.

— ¿Estás en slytherin? —le preguntó a Albus y lo miró con curiosidad, éste asintió apenado, se suponía que la tía Luna ya estaba al tanto de ello— ¡Felicidades! —sorprendido aceptó un abrazo de la doctora Scamander y luego la rubia mujer se adelantó hacia el pasillo que daba a las escaleras que descendían al lago— ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a la aventura!

Cuando hubieron bajado la larga escalinata al aire libre que llegaba hasta el embarcadero, se encontraron con el profesor Longbottom que lucía muy entretenido alimentado aves que yacían posadas sobre unos pedestales. Cuando oyó los pasos de los visitantes, giró su cuerpo y caminó sonriente hacia la doctora Scamander y la abrazó con nostalgia.

— ¡Qué bueno verte Luna! Ya tenía tiempo que no se te encontraba por el Reino Unido.

— Estamos de vacaciones —informó la doctora Scamander—, pasaremos la navidad con papá.

— ¿En verdad? ¿La pasarán aquí? ¿Y por qué no van todos a la cena de navidad que organizarán los Weasley?

— No hemos sido invitados —contestó como si no le importara.

— ¡Pues ya estás invitada! Lleva a tu padre también, los pequeños Lorcan y Lysander se divertirán con mis hijos, será una mega reunión en la madriguera —su cara redonda enrojeció levemente por la emoción, la doctora Scamander asintió alegremente.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Iremos! —giró sobre su eje hasta toparse de nuevo con los jóvenes, incluyendo a la profesora Valezka. Entonces cayó en la cuenta— profesora, ¿no es usted muy joven para ser jefa de una casa? —la profesora Valezka estaba en blanco, ésta era la mujer más distraída que había conocido jamás—. Además es muy guapa, ¿no le tiran los canes los alumnos? —esto sí que la sacó de su órbita.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Qué quiere decir? —vaya, y la doctora Scamander era distraída.

— Pues sí, debe tener mucho pegue entre los alumnos de sexto y séptimo, ¿la puedo tutear?

— Sí-i... sí... claro... yo... bueno... no lo he notado... yo...

— Bueno, ¡es hora de partir! —exclamó girando de nuevo y encaminándose hacia el muelle.

La profesora Valezka estaba un poco atontada, pero igual la siguió junto con los adolescentes y el profesor Longbottom. Cuando se acercaron hasta la orilla, la doctora Scamander ya se había trepado sobre la pequeña barcaza, y en seguida subieron los demás. Remaron hasta cierto punto medio del lago y pararon con lentitud sobre la oscura superficie del agua, apenas se alcanzaba a vislumbrar pequeños destellos de luz reflejados desde abajo. La luz del sol comenzaba a emanar desde el horizonte, dando un aire más agradable a la situación.

— He traído conmigo, un pedazo del plantío, que hice hace menos de medio año a orillas del lago, de branquialgas —Rose y Albus sonrieron—, son las mismas que tu padre usó en la competencia de la copa de los tres magos —habló dirigiéndose a Albus—. Su efecto sólo dura una hora, así que aprovéchenla bien.

— Gracias profesor —extendió las manos la profesora Valezka y recibió las pequeñas algas que se movían como si tuvieran vida propia—. Ahora bien, nos adentraremos en el lago y nadaremos en grupo, nadie debe separarse, si alguno desobedece será reportado y tendrá algunas horas de trabajo comunitario que cumplir —Scorpius y Albus se miraron con desagrado—. Quítense su ropa, si no tenían bañador pueden ir en ropa interior.

Afortunadamente Rose y Albus poseían un traje, lo mismo que la profesora y la doctora Scamander, pero Scorpius tuvo que quedarse en bóxer, el cual en realidad no se veía mal, ni parecía ropa interior.

Por un fugaz momento, Rose sintió que su rostro se calentaba sin motivo alguno. Pero antes de averiguar por qué se había ruborizado, prefirió concentrarse en lo que la profesora Valezka estaba por decir.

— Los grindylows se encuentran por aguas profundas al oeste del lago —aclaró—, ¿cuál es el hechizo para rechazar a los grindylows? —Rose levantó la mano automáticamente, pero Scorpius no tuvo tanta decencia:

—"Relaxo" —respondió, Rose le hubiera dirigido una mirada de desaprobación, si esto no implicara cruzar su mirada con la de él.

— Bien, agarren sus varitas a su muñequera —les decía, mientras les entregaba unas muñequeras elásticas que se colocaban en el antebrazo contrario a la mano con la que usaras la varita, y las cuales tenían un espacio para meter la varita y quedara bien ajustada con el brazo. Scorpius era zurdo, así que se la colocó en el brazo derecho—. Iré yo primero, enseguida Scorpius, Rose, Albus y al final irá la doctora Scamander, y, si tiene algún comentario que hacernos por favor háganoslo saber y nos detendremos —la doctora Scamander asintió contenta.

— Las branquialgas, harán que les surjan branquias a la altura del cuello y sus manos y pies tomarán la forma de una aleta o una pata de pato, recuerden, dura sólo una hora, los estaré esperando aquí —les informó el profesor Longbottom, mientras agarraba un libro que se hallaba al fondo del barquito.

— Tomaré la primera parte —daba instrucciones la profesora Valezka, mientras repartía las branquialgas—. No las mastiquen, sólo tráguenlas porque saben muy mal, todos al mismo tiempo, ¿todos listos?

Los adolescentes asintieron, la profesora contó hasta tres y se metió su trozo de branquialga a la boca y la tragó con dificultad mientras hacía muecas de desagrado, pronto fue visible su transformación y enseguida que hizo efecto se lanzó al agua. Scorpius seguía nervioso, así que Albus tuvo que darle un par de golpes en la espalda para que lograra pasarse las branquialgas y lo aventó al agua antes de la transformación, ya le daría su merecido después, jodido Potter.

En seguida bajaron Albus, seguido de la gryffindor y la doctora. Ya dentro del agua la profesora Valezka atrapó a Scorpius que se movía desesperadamente porque no había logrado tragarse la branquialga, lo abrazó fuertemente y lo obligó a tragarse la branquialga a como diera lugar, entonces se comenzó a convulsionar durante la transformación, y antes de que notara su desesperación logró transformarse e inhaló un chorro de agua aliviado.

Nadaron con lentitud a través del oscuro lago por largos minutos, escuchando algunas explicaciones de la doctora Scamander, hasta llegar a una zona de algas en la que Albus se quedó atrapado y no podía zafarse por la desesperación, la profesora Valezka lo ayudó sin problemas y logró liberarse.

El lago tenía un color verde muy denso, apenas alcanzaban a ver unos veinte metros de distancia, cualquier cosa más lejana de ello se confundía y se veía difundida en el intenso color verde. Los rayos de luz de la mañana apenas empezaban a atravesar la superficie del lago y se veían como columnas blancas dentro del agua. Al mirar hacia arriba se podía ver un poco al sol deslumbrando las aguas cuya tensión superficial creaba formas espirales. Si bien, no se alcanzaba a ver demasiado, la temperatura de agua era agradable aunque muy fría, y el paisaje de algas y plantas se difuminaba a través de las sombras y rayos de luz colados que llegaban hasta el fondo dando un poco de distinción a uno que otro objeto.

Nadaron con lentitud hasta llegar a un gran arco adornado con algas y piedras lisas, donde dos guardias tritones vigilaban la entrada al reino de las sirenas, Rose y Albus se mostraron emocionados e insistieron en entrar. Aún les quedaba suficiente tiempo así que se acercaron al gran arco y los tritones extendieron sus tridentes para impedirles el paso.

— Buenos días, habitantes del agua —les saludó la doctora Scamander—. Quisiéramos hacer una pequeña visita a su hogar, no nos tomaremos demasiado tiempo.

Ambos guardias se miraron instantáneamente, y sin retirar los tridentes viraron sus cabezas para observarlos a todos. La profesora Valezka mostró una actitud tímida en un intento por ocultar su rostro, pero fue imposible que los tritones no la vieran, entonces se dirigieron a la doctora Scamander.

— Pasar, todos pueden... excepto —su voz sonaba aguda y con una especie de eco producido por las burbujas que salían de sus bocas, tras la pequeña pausa que utilizaron para retirar los tridentes y señalar a la profesora Valezka con ellos, volvieron a hablar—. Ella.

Sorprendidos, voltearon todos a mirarla. Ella les dirigió una mirada de decepción y timidez, se encogió de hombros y prosiguió a hablar:

— Vayan ustedes si así lo desean, yo esperaré aquí —hizo una breve pausa, mientras les dirigía una mirada triste a los tritones—. No tarden, todavía tenemos que ir tras los grindylows.

— Yo me quedaré aquí, con la profesora —exclamó pronto Scorpius, mirando con recelo a los guardias, sus grandes ojos amarillos lo observaron de vuelta de una manera casi espeluznante.

Rose fue incapaz de burlarse de él, haciendo guasa de su evidente temor por acercarse a las criaturas de piel gris de apariencia resbalosa, optó por girar su rostro hacia la profesora Valezka que en seguida le dio su aprobación e indicó a los demás que siguieran.

— ¿Sabían que los tritones o sirenas, son híbridos quiméricos? Significa que son mitad una especie y mitad otra, de manera evidente —comenzaba a explicar la doctora mientras se adentraban hacia la aldea acuática.

La profesora Valezka y Scorpius se miraron por unos instantes, y se alejaron lo suficiente para que los guardias no los pudieran escuchar.

— ¿Por qué no la permiten pasar, profesora? —preguntó casual el rubio mientras trataba de controlar su vaivén flotante dentro del agua. La profesora meditó por unos momentos, buscando la respuesta más adecuada.

— Lo cierto es que, no tengo idea —resolvió al fin—. Pero ha sido siempre así —aclaró, dejando un hueco de información en la conversación.

— ¿Cómo? ¿O sea que ya había intentado entrar antes? —captó el hueco Scorpius, y decidió preguntar por curiosidad.

— Bueno... sí —respondió dubitativa—. Cuando era estudiante... —no estaba segura de lo que iba a decir, pero al final decidió soltar la sopa— el profesor Longbottom tenía al alcance de la mano las branquialgas que había plantado, así que tomé algunas y me aventuré hacia el lago —terminó, y soltó una sonrisa tímida y vergonzosa.

— ¡¿Usted sola?! —preguntó sorprendido y horrorizado a la vez.

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! —respondió con rapidez, sabiendo que entrar solo era sumamente peligroso, y que además estaba dando el mal ejemplo—. Vine... con un amigo... —exclamó lento y pausado—. Pero jamás lo intentes, cuando empecé a trabajar aquí le dije al profesor que ocultara sus branquialgas y ahora las tiene bien resguardadas. Además lo que hice fue una tontería —terminó por decir, como si quisiera dar una lección a su estudiante, pero era obvio que había sacado la parte libertina de sí misma.

— ¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó el blondo, incitándola a continuar con la conversación.

— Bueno —comenzó la profesora, su cabello, suelto hasta ese momento, se movió rítmicamente al mirar hacia arriba intentado recordar con claridad—, lo mismo que ahora —hizo una breve pausa—. Llegamos mi amigo y yo, y al observarme, dijeron que yo no podía entrar.

— ¿Y no le dijeron por qué? —preguntó completamente absorto y sorprendido el joven Malfoy, mientras pataleaba desesperado por no hundirse demasiado.

— Uhm... —meditó y algunas burbujas salieron de su boca—. Bueno... dijeron algo como que "tenía el rostro de él" —Scorpius hizo una mueca de "¿quéee?", levantando una ceja más que la otra.

— ¿"Él" quién? —preguntó por fin.

— No tengo idea, ¡oye! ¿Por qué mejor no me platicas cómo van las cosas en tu casa? —cambió de tema la profesora, en vista de que en realidad ya no sabía qué más decir, eso era todo lo que ella sabía sobre ese asunto, y recordar viejos tiempos en Hogwarts era un poco doloroso para ella, hermoso, pero doloroso.

— ¿Eh? Bueno... la verdad es que mi mamá ha estado algo rara —respondió con total naturalidad, era algo verdaderamente afortunado de la profesora el inspirar tanta confianza. La profesora puso expresión de atención incitándole a continuar—. En la última carta que me mandó, mencionó algo sobre hacer un largo viaje.

— Vaya, ¿y no te dijo a dónde, cuándo, ni por qué? —Scorpius negó con la cabeza—. Pregúntale, a lo mejor se trata de vacaciones de Navidad —el blondo se encogió de hombros y aceptó la respuesta, era posible que fuera así, después de todo, las vacaciones ya estaban muy cerca.

— ¡Volvimos! —gritó Albus—. Está increíble, hubieras venido Scorpius —se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda—. Tienen una explanada gigantesca decorada con conchas de mar y piedras de río, era realmente impresionante, ¡hasta tenían una fuente de burbujas!

Scorpius sólo sonrió con decepción, pero no se arrepintió de su decisión. Al cabo de unos segundos retomaron su rumbo al oeste del lago hasta encontrar una familia de grindylows que los ignoraron completamente. La doctora Scamander les explicó algunas propiedades, usos y motivos por los que existía el grindylow, y para qué ayudaba a la comunidad mágica. Después de mucho acercarse, fue que los grindylows sintieron amenazado su espacio y territorio, por lo que se lanzaron contra ellos quienes, con una destreza distinguible, los rechazaron con el hechizo previamente aprendido.

El tiempo se había agotado, quedaban escasos cinco minutos para llegar hasta el bote antes de que el efecto de la branquialga se les pasara. Nadaron en la dirección contraria, aún recibiendo algunas explicaciones sobre un par de criaturas que habían logrado ver.

Sin embargo, los efectos de las branquialgas comenzaron a perderse apenas acercándose al bote, nadaron con rapidez y desesperación hacia él. Faltando unos diez metros para llegar a la superficie, Rose comenzó a quedarse atrás, porque se empezaba a cansar y sentir el efecto de desaparición de la transformación, los demás se adelantaban sin ella luchando por sus propias vidas.

Rose sintió un pánico y una desesperación tan horribles que, de haberse notado, se habría visto que lloraba mares porque por más que se movía no podía flotar, no podía elevarse en el agua, era como si un vacío en su interior la obligara a permanecer estática en su sitio, y posteriormente comenzar a descender. Se movía frenéticamente conteniendo la respiración lo más que le era posible, de pronto ya sólo veía las sombras de los demás definidas por la contraluz que entraba por la superficie del lago. ¡¿Pero qué estaba sucediendo?! ¡¿Por qué no podía flotar?! Ella había demostrado ser una excelente nadadora, y ahora... ¡¿por qué no le servía de nada?! ¡¿por qué tenía que sucederle esto a ella?! Era una buena persona, no merecía sufrir de semejante manera.

La presión comenzó a hacer mella sobre su cuerpo, sintió mucho dolor, como si algo aplastante la presionara por todas partes, tratando de triturarla, de hacerla pedacitos. El bote se había quedado en la zona más profunda del lago, por lo que mientras más descendía, más pronto encontraría el fondo, pero el fondo era realmente profundo, después de todo, vivía un calamar gigante en él, sólo si el lago era realmente grande y hondo un calamar podría vivir en él, y vaya que lo era, porque mientras más bajaba, más oscuro veía el arriba, no era posible, no era justo, lo único peor que esto podría ser que una araña marina llegara para comérsela, pero no estaba segura de que existieran.

Al llegar al bote, los demás subieron apenas logrando respirar, fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que Rose no había llegado con ellos. Scorpius seguía en el agua y al notar su ausencia, volvió sobre el mismo camino de antes, lago adentro, para buscarla, era el último que había tragado las branquialgas y por lo tanto le quedaban un par de minutos más que a los demás antes de transformarse.

Nadó con todas las fuerzas que podía hasta que vislumbró a una Rose ya inconsciente atorada a una especie de estalagmita que sobresalía desde el fondo del lago. Sintió dolor, mucho dolor, la presión era aplastante, los oídos amenazaban con explotarle pero llegó hasta donde Rose se encontraba y se dio cuenta de que había una roca de apariencia pesada amarrada con un alga al pie de Rose, seguro había sido obra de algún grindylow vengativo, pensó para sus adentros que, de no ser por la estalagmita, quién sabe hasta dónde hubiera llegado la pelirroja con la piedra arrastrándola. Entonces comenzó a sentir su propia necesidad de respirar aire. El rubio cortó el alga sin problemas, pero Rose no tenía aire en los pulmones así que no flotó por sí misma, por lo que la tuvo que agarrar fuertemente y patalear lo más que pudo para intentar llegar a la superficie, la branquialga perdía su efecto y aún le faltaba medio camino por recorrer.

La profesora Valezka se volvió a lanzar al agua utilizando un hechizo que separaba las aguas allá donde ella deseara ir, vislumbró a los muchachos y se encaminó dentro de lo que parecía un túnel de aire hasta alcanzarlos, unos treinta metros más abajo, ayudó a Scorpius a entrar en el túnel, lo cual resultó ser un gran alivio y pudo respirar una bocanada de aire que apenas le entró al cuerpo con desesperación. Rose se encontraba ya dentro del túnel, y la profesora realizó un encantamiento que ayudó al agua dentro de los pulmones de Rose a salir, los cuales al ser liberados la obligaron a respirar profundamente y a despertar de la inconsciencia de la que fue víctima un momento atrás.

Los jóvenes estudiantes encontraron extraña y difícil la experiencia de caminar sobre el agua por lo que se tuvieron que arrastrar por el túnel hasta el bote, donde los esperaban ya el profesor Longbottom y la doctora Scamander con un par de toallas para protegerlos del aire que comenzaba a soplar algo frío. Al subir a la barcaza, la profesora Valezka hizo desaparecer el túnel y volteó para mirar a los dos muchachos e inspeccionar que se encontraran bien, mantenía una expresión de preocupación, pero todo parecía en orden, aún así resolvió llevarlos a la enfermería por cualquier cosa.

Al final resultó que ambos se encontraban bien y que no pasaría a mayores. Definitivamente, realizar prácticas de campo de ese tipo había sobrepasado los límites de calma de la profesora McGonagall, por lo que prohibió tajantemente volver a realizar ninguna actividad dentro del lago o el bosque prohibido por el resto del año. Pero todo resultó bien, a pesar de todo, los muchachos eran fuertes y seguían su vida común y corriente, o al menos eso parecía, porque la tensión entre Rose y Scorpius, no había hecho nada menos que volver a aumentar.


	6. De descubrimientos e incredulidad

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, como la nueva modalidad de Fan Fiction permite responder sus comentarios, de ahora en adelante lo haré personalmente a través de ese medio. Una vez más muchísimas gracias, son la energía que me permite seguir escribiendo, y por favor, si en verdad les está gustando mi Fic y tienen la oportunidad de recomendarlo, se los agradeceré muchísimo más. GRACIAS!

Les recuerdo que estoy escribiendo una **nueva historia** totalmente paralela al libro séis, se llama **ARCANUS** (del latín, en español Arcano, oculto) de la época estudiantil de nuestro querido trío de oro, por allá del **sexto año**, ¡les tan fiel al libro que creerán que en _realidad sucedió_! Agradecería mucho si se dan una vueltesita por allá, es un Dramione nada cursi, espero les guste.

También quisiera hacer saber de su conocimiento que tengo un **blog** (link en mi perfil) donde escribo una que otra sandez, por si están interesadas/os =D. Gracias por su atención, disfruten!

* * *

**NUNQUAM****  
**

**Memorias de las serpientes  
**

* * *

_Capítulo VI: De descubrimientos e incredulidades  
_

* * *

Las vacaciones se acercaban con rapidez, el aire frío abrazaba agresivamente a quien se le enfrentara y las nubes amenazaban con nevar sin previo aviso.

Era de noche, y el señor Malfoy bufaba con expresión aburrida sobre una pila de libros en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Evidentemente había sido idea de Valezka adentrarse en el umbral para buscar información que pudiera serles de utilidad, para ser profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no confiaba demasiado en emitir un juicio acerca de las posibilidades que circundaban al problema del señor Malfoy, prefería estar segura recopilando algo de información.

El señor Malfoy insistió en que tenía acceso a bibliotecas mucho más importantes y gigantescas y que le parecía una ridiculez quedarse encerrado hasta pasada la media noche buscando Merlín sabrá qué. Pero Valezka sabía que la mayoría de los conocimientos del señor Tenebroso los había adquirido mientras era estudiante y que, por lo tanto, la respuesta debería encontrarse ahí, en uno o varios de los miles de libros guardados en la biblioteca.

Sin embargo, lo que más exasperaba al señor Malfoy no era revisar uno por uno los libros candidatos a tener las respuestas. Lo que más lo estaba sacando de quicio era ver a Valezka plantada sobre un escritorio con un aparato muggle de lo más inusual.

— ¿Serías tan amable de decirme qué demonios es eso? —preguntó de manera informal, casi sin darse cuenta de que la había tuteado.

Valezka ni siquiera se inmutó, la semana anterior, que había ido el señor Malfoy con el mismo propósito que el de ese día, no se había mostrado más entusiasta. Era como si después de tantos años se hubiera resignado y no terminara de acostumbrarse a que alguien lo quería ayudar, es más, como que no se adaptaba. El señor Malfoy se sentía como en un mundo paralelo, encontrarse con Valezka había sido solamente cuestión de suerte y aún no terminaba por creerse que tal vez su problema tendría solución.

Cansado de estar pasando página por página, y de su horrendo aroma a libro viejo, se levantó y se acercó a lo que la profesora Valezka estaba haciendo, ésta lo miró de reojo pero no se movió.

El señor Malfoy se había comportado de manera mucho más relajada desde que le había pedido ayuda, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de los hombros, Valezka no era lo suficientemente distraída como para no darse cuenta de ello y lo cierto era que, estar con el señor Malfoy sin su típica máscara de aristócrata le agradaba sobremanera. Se dio una patada mentalmente, porque le avergonzaba admitir que desde que el señor Malfoy venía a visitarla su vida había tomado un giro bastante interesante, era como el cambio que necesitaba, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno, de la rutinaria vida de dar clases.

El blondo se asomó por encima de su hombro y alcanzó a ver algo parecido a la página de un libro apaisada que expulsaba luz y que cambiaba de contenido cuando la profesora Valezka hacía algún movimiento en la tabla inferior atascada de letras y números. Aún más escéptico que maravillado, le sorprendía que un aparato muggle pudiera funcionar dentro de Hogwarts.

— ¿No piensas responderme? —Valezka entornó los ojos y se giró para encontrase de frente con el señor Malfoy.

— Esto —empezó pausadamente, señalando al aparato—, es una computadora.

El señor Malfoy se había quedado en las mismas, pero aunque sabía que a Valezka le encantaba tomarle el pelo, esta vez no pensaba quedarse con la duda. Levantó una de sus cejas para expresar contrariedad.

— La he adaptado para que se alimente de magia en vez de electricidad —al oír la última palabra el señor Malfoy expresó asco—. No sé qué problema tienen los magos con la electricidad, es bastante útil —recalcó, defendiendo la tecnología muggle—. En fin, estoy... tratando de programar una aplicación para meter la información de los libros y así, buscar de manera más eficiente lo que queremos.

El hombre no terminaba de entender por qué a Valezka le gustaba blasfemar contra la casa Slytherin. ¿Coexistir con aparatos muggles? ¡Sacrilegio! Para empezar, ¿cómo era posible que conociera de eso? ¡Qué horror! ¿Significaba esto acaso que se codeaba con muggles? El señor Malfoy sintió repulsión y se alejó de ella un par de pasos, luego se volvió a sentar donde estaba y echó medio cuerpo sobre el escritorio, parecía un adolescente haciendo berrinche.

— ¿Por qué no se va a casa si tan harto está? —preguntó la muchacha mientras continuaba en su labor de programar su utopía mágico-tecnológica.

— Es mejor estar aquí que volver a casa —respondió casi automáticamente y totalmente inconciente de sus palabras. La profesora Valezka optó por ignorar su respuesta para no ahondar en detalles que no le incumbían, pero no pudo evitar ese dejo de curiosidad que le decía que había algo que pronto ataría cabos.

Si bien la profesora Valezka era bastante distraída, tenía pesquisas que alcanzaba a recordar tiempo después y una de ellas fue que Scorpius le había comentado que la señora Malfoy planeaba realizar un viaje. Ella, y seguramente cualquiera, había supuesto que sería un viaje por las vacaciones. Imaginaba a la familia Malfoy, caucásica como toda ella, en una playa de Cancún, por allá en la lejana América. Lejos de ser ridículo, era algo inconcebible, esta familia era lo más cercano a vampiros que había conocido, sin llegar a serlo.

El señor Malfoy bostezó desde donde se encontraba, ahora con la cabeza de lado, aún sobre la mesa, en dirección a la profesora. La miraba de manera ausente, pero la miraba. Valezka era completamente ajena a lo que pasaba por la mente del viejo rabo verde en ese momento, pero sin querer, a pesar de que el rostro de la profesora Valezka mostraba una expresión angelical que lo invitaba a brincarle como lobo feroz, había un algo en aquellos ojos marrones que le impedían entrar en acción.

Era difícil de admitir, pero el señor Malfoy sentía un dejo de terror cuando la observaba con detenimiento. Como si un fantasma de su pasado se asomase para recordarle algo... algo que... después de mucho esforzarse, no podía recordar.

Pero al final de cuentas, Valezka era una mujer hermosa, y él... todo un Don Juan. No perdía nada intentándolo. Se levantó cadenciosamente de su lugar y se volvió a acercar a la profesora, quien más concentrada en lo que hacía que en lo que el señor Malfoy pretendía, no se dio cuenta cuando se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella.

— ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Malfoy!! —gritó asustada al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento precipitadamente cuando lo detectó.

Aunque las intenciones del señor Malfoy se vieron frustradas, no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír a carcajadas. La profesora Valezka lo miró indignada, aún recuperándose del escalofrío que experimentó.

— ¡Ah! ¡Vablatsky! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —se burló imitándola. La profesora sintió mucho coraje pero igual sentía ganas de reír, ¡el señor Malfoy se estaba riendo! ¿Quién creería que este frívolo energúmeno sería capaz de reír? Aunque aún quedaba en duda que esta risa fuera de verdad. Valezka se preguntaba hacía cuánto no reía de verdad y, a pesar de conocer la razón, pensó que el señor Malfoy debería ser más optimista. De cualquier manera ella no podía elegir por él su forma de ser, aunado a que ya tenía años de arraigo a su personalidad retrógrada y egocéntrica. Al final optó por sonreírle y propinarle un golpe en el hombro. Si el señor Malfoy estaba a punto de cumplir 40 años, por ningún lado se le asomaban en ese momento.

Pero el señor Malfoy sabía cuando una mujer coqueteaba, y el contacto físico era el primer paso. Sin perder tiempo alguno, tomó a Valezka por la muñeca y la miró de cerca, directamente y con seriedad a través de sus gafas. La profesora no era tan estúpida como para no intuir lo que estaba por suceder y frunció el cejo, haciendo cara de puchero. El señor Malfoy no se movió y con la voz más ronca, grave y romántica que fue capaz de emitir le dijo:

— Valezka, permíteme quedarme esta noche aquí —decir que la profesora Valezka estaba sorprendida sería una mentira. Pero por unos momentos dudó de cómo reaccionar, el señor Malfoy le aprisionaba tan fuertemente la muñeca que comenzaba a doler, trató de arrancarla de un jalón pero le fue imposible, después lo miró con desprecio.

El hombre estaba reprimiendo mucho sus ganas de aprovecharse de ella, posiblemente lo único que lo detenía era ese ínfimo grado de respeto (y temor) que le generaba. Después de todo, esta mujer era bastante aguda y por ningún motivo iba a permitir que la agredieran.

Valezka terminó por optar dedicarle una mirada de suficiencia y una sonrisa sarcástica. Con un último forcejeo consiguió liberar su brazo y con un movimiento de su varita hizo traer su computadora hasta su otro brazo.

— Por supuesto, señor Malfoy —le respondió—. Puede quedarse en la biblioteca todo el tiempo que le plazca —el blondo sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima de la cabeza—, y mientras está en eso, ¿por qué no le dedica un par de horas a revisar el estante de allá? Quizá encuentre algo útil...

Y como quien no tiene ningún asunto pendiente que resolver, dio media vuelta y salió por la biblioteca, sin voltear siquiera una sola vez. El señor Malfoy la observó alejarse y después le dedicó una mirada irritada al estante que le había indicado, por lo menos unos cien libros habría, esto le recordaba a su viejos tiempos de estudiante. Todas las noches casi sin excepción, justo antes de ser cerrada la biblioteca, se encontraba con una chica, inundada de libros, con la que pasaría la noche por lo menos tres veces a la semana.

A la mañana siguiente, Valezka se levantó sin mucho ánimo recordando la noche anterior. No es que en realidad le molestara, el señor Malfoy brillaba por su fama al conquistar jóvenes ilusas (y no tan ilusas) desde que estaba en Hogwarts como estudiante. Se sobó las sienes decepcionada, sí, desde que era estudiante de Slytherin la leyenda del cazador de brujas sonaba a partir de por ahí del cuarto curso. Algunos jóvenes competían por decir que ellos eran los herederos legítimos del legado Malfoy y que venían a llenar el hueco que él dejó. En realidad no eran más que habladores que no serían capaces de cazar a una mosca, pero igual y disfrutaban al darse sus aires. Gracias a Merlín esta información no había llegado a oídos de Scorpius.

La seguridad en Hogwarts había aumentado de manera irremediable porque, aunque el sexo era algo completamente natural, finalmente Hogwarts seguía siendo una institución honorable que se dedicaba a la educación, no un hotel gratuito. Sólo aquellos que conocían los secretos y escondrijos del castillo que no estaban vigilados, tenían ese privilegio, si es que deseaban aprovecharlo.

Incluso el sexto piso se había convertido en el más controlado de todos (incluso más que el tercero, donde alguna vez estuvo Fluffy, un perro de tres cabezas). Ahí se encontraba el salón de los Menesteres, que había sido el punto débil de Hogwarts en una guerra por allá de 1996, decía la leyenda que en alguna de las habitaciones ocultas del salón, había un armario que había logrado ser conectado con otro, a través del cual los mortífagos habían logrado invadir el castillo. El armario había sido destruido, pero sin duda habían muchas otras cosas que no se podían predecir de tan caprichoso lugar.

Se levantó de su cama y se dio un baño rápido. Sólo había dormido 3 horas y el sol estaba ya por salir. No importaba, al cabo que esa era la última semana de clases antes de que las vacaciones llegaran, por fin, visitaría a su madre y dormiría hasta las once de la mañana de lunes a viernes, los fines de semana hasta las tres de la tarde ¡sí!. Se vistió con un pantalón negro de fibras plásticas muggle, tan eficiente para el frío, una playera azul de manga larga, se puso sus gafas y le dio una simple alisada a su cabello, lo bueno de tener un rostro pulcro, a pesar de las ojeras, era que no tenía que entrar en muchos detalles con maquillaje.

Bajó las escaleras de su habitación, la más alta dentro de las mazmorras y atravesó la solitaria sala común para encaminarse nuevamente a la biblioteca. Había dejado todos los libros en el escritorio y sería mejor recogerlos antes de que la señora Pince los encontrara regados por las mesas, esa era una mujer escalofriante, mientras más vieja, más histérica se ponía, y vaya que era vieja.

Recorrió el pasillo que daba hasta la biblioteca y con sorpresa distinguió una capa negra desparramada sobre las mesas, que cubría el cuerpo pero no la cara babeada del señor Malfoy. Valezka rió por lo bajo y se acercó con sigilo, con cuidado de no despertarlo, hizo el mismo hechizo que había empleado con su hijo para levitarlo hasta la enfermería, pero a éste tendría que llevarlo a su habitación. Una vez ahí, lo depositó sobre su cama, era tan temprano que no se habría topado con nadie ni por accidente, le dejó una nota y volvió a la biblioteca a arreglar el desastre. Descubrió con sorpresa que el señor Malfoy había revisado todos los libros del estante que le había indicado y tan sólo la mitad yacían fuera de su lugar, bendita fuera la magia que, con un movimiento de varita, era capaz de devolver lo que quedara a su lugar.

Algo más tarde, los alumnos ya deambulaban por los pasillos y, tras un gruñido insistente e incontento de su interior, se dirigió al Gran Comedor para engullir un par de tostadas y un vaso de leche. Ese día tenía clases desde temprano así que se dirigió al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y esperó a que llegaran los estudiantes. La profesora McGonagall había vetado sus prácticas en el exterior por lo que, aún cuando no era aburrida su clase, extrañaba el delicioso aroma de la nieve y la tierra húmeda por la mañana.

A media mañana, el señor Malfoy recobró la conciencia y se levantó de sopetón aún creyendo que se encontraba en la biblioteca. Se sorprendió al encontrarse en una pequeña habitación con baño propio que tenía una decoración simple y nada ostentosa. Había uno que otro detalle, pero nada que ver con la habitación de la profesora Umbridge, que en sus épocas había tapizado no sólo su habitación, sino todo el despacho de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con un color rosa chillante y atascado de platos estampados de gatos obesos.

Intuyó que se trataba de la habitación de Valezka, pero se preguntaba por qué dormía ahí en lugar de ocupar el cuarto que se encontraba en el despacho de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Más tarde se enteraría que tenía esa habitación llena de libros, instrumentos y objetos para las prácticas que llevaba a cabo, aunado a que prefería estar en la sala común por si algún pormenor se suscitaba.

Examinó el buró, donde posaban dos portarretratos, uno más grande que el otro. El grande tenía una foto donde aparecía una mujer y un hombre detrás de dos jóvenes y Valezka a la izquierda de éstos dos últimos, era más joven en aquel entonces, pero sus facciones básicas no habían cambiado en nada. Para el señor Malfoy, ver esto fue un descubrimiento muchísimo muy grande. Podía intuir que se trataba de sus padres y que los otros eran sus hermanos mayores.

Sin embargo, esta foto, tan común de encontrar en las familias, no le intrigó tanto como la fotografía pequeña, donde se mostraba a una Valezka con sonrisa radiante abrazando de lado a un muchacho, al parecer de su misma edad, quien hacía caras a la cámara. De pronto fue conciente de que la foto familiar era estática, lo que lo llevaba a pensar que era una fotografía muggle, pero en la otra, Valezka y el muchacho forcejeaban a carcajadas en frente del lago de Hogwarts. Como era de esperarse, esto no era lo más desconcertante, lo que más sacó los ojos del señor Malfoy de sus cuencas, fue ver que la capa del chico tenía el escudo de Ravenclaw. Experimentó una sensación de desdén y decidió hacer la fotografía a un lado, del otro lado del portarretratos yacía la cifra "2013", imaginó que se refería al año en que la había sido tomada, Valezka habría tenido unos 16.

Al lado de los portarretratos detectó la nota que le había dejado. La cual, carecía de escritura alguna. Más bien había un dibujo muy caricaturizado del esqueleto de dragón que colgaba del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, imaginó que quería decir que se encontraría en dicho lugar. No pudo evitar sonreír, ¿quién en su sano juicio dejaría una nota que, en vez de palabras, contenía un dibujo? No era muy bueno, para ser honestos, pero al señor Malfoy le pareció algo curioso y decidió guardárselo en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

Examinó la habitación, había un ropero, un librero angosto pero alto, una mesa de trabajo y dos cuadros en las paredes, ambos extrañamente estáticos, muggles otra vez. A decir de la fotografía familiar, a estas alturas ya se podía sospechar que su familia era muggle, ahora entendía por qué tanta obsesión con esas bazofias involucionadas. Uno de los cuadros mostraba una especie de muelle y al fondo como un torbellino de llamas, estaba extraño porque todo se veía muy difuso, lo mismo con el otro cuadro que aparentemente representaba las vías de un tren con una neblina muy espesa, ambos tenían la leyenda "William Turner" y "1835" y "1844" respectivamente. Se mantuvo absorto en descifrar lo que se hallaba en los cuadros durante un rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera eran cuadros, más bien eran como fotografías de cuadros, porque no tenían texturas. En su vida sería capaz de tener la réplica de una pintura en su casa, y menos en su habitación, eso era demasiado bajo.

Entrañado por la extraña procedencia de Valezka, recorrió toda la habitación e incluso entró al baño, pero no encontró nada más que llamara su atención. Lo que más lo intrigaba era que, ¿cómo era posible que siendo sangre impura, es decir, proviniendo de familia muggle, se encontrara en la casa de Slytherin? Sólo conocía un caso así, y era el del señor Tenebroso, sintió repulsión al recordarlo, pero es que en verdad era imperdonable que Valezka fuera una Slytherin, no había nada en ella que lo representara y sin embargo, él le había agarrado cierto afecto, por lo que le era imposible detestarla.

Meditabundo, bajó las escaleras por el lado de los chicos, curiosamente esta habitación tenía escaleras a ambos lados, como si estuviera diseñada para reunirse con una chica a media noche sin ser descubiertos y adentrarse en una de esas habitaciones, él lo sabía, porque no era la única, había otras dos habitaciones junto a la de la profesora, se preguntaba si aún se mantendrían vacías como en sus épocas. ¡Ah! ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! Hasta parecía que habían sido construidas con ese propósito.

Ignorando las miradas incrédulas de los alumnos atravesó la sala común y se dirigió al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La profesora se encontraba ocupada, porque a la clase aún le faltaba media hora para terminar, pero aceptó que el señor Malfoy se quedara como oyente en lo que terminaba. Pero los chicos, en ese momento de sexto curso, no podían evitar las miradas curiosas y se distraían con facilidad.

— Señor Malfoy, ¿sería tan amable de esperar en el despacho? —le pidió, el señor Malfoy entornó los ojos y subió las escaleras con desgana y entró al despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La clase dio por terminada y la profesora subió al despacho para encontrarse de nuevo con el señor Malfoy, quien la miró ufano.

— Espero que haya dormido bien —le dijo con tono de sinceridad fingida.

— Mejor que nunca.

— Es una suerte ser el jefe, ¿no? Nadie le reprochará por llegar tarde al trabajo —el blondo torció la boca en señal de respuesta—. Hay algo que quiero que vea, antes de que se vaya.

Ambos caminaron a través de los pasillos, hasta unos ventanales del primer piso que daban al patio de Transformaciones, la profesora se inclinó sobre la ventana y miró hacia fuera.

— ¿Qué se supone que vea? —preguntó el señor Malfoy, como si tuviera prisa por irse, opuesto a sus acciones de ese día y del anterior.

— La próxima clase de Scorpius es Transformaciones con los de Gryffindor, siempre atraviesa este patio y se sienta en una banca con sus amigos antes de que empiece —el señor Malfoy la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Es usted una espía, una acosadora? ¿Y para qué quiere que vea a mi propio hijo, con el que he convivido desde que nació?

— No soy acosadora, yo tenía el mismo horario que él en tercero y también me quedaba en el patio esperando a que empezara la clase, por eso lo sé. Y es su hijo, en vez de replicar debería darle placer verlo. Deje de quejarse y observe con atención —aún ceñudo y contrariado, había algo que no cuadraba, así que decidió hacerle caso y miró hacia el patio.

Estuvieron unos largos y perezosos minutos en espera, hasta que llegó. Tal como había predicho Valezka, ahí estaba Scorpius, que caminaba de espaldas al ventanal con aire serio al lado de otro muchacho de cabello negro, atrás de ellos una pelirroja que parecía seguirlos. Los tres se dirigieron a la última banca del patio, donde daba el sol, era comprensible porque hacía mucho frío. Primero se sentó la pelirroja, en une extremo de la banca mientras que Scorpius se sentaba del lado opuesto, el de cabello negro hizo lo propio sentándose entre los dos y recargándose con las manos tras la cabeza sobre la pared.

El señor Malfoy estaba helado. Ninguna expresión se atrevió a posarse en su rostro, estaba atónito pero en su cara apenas había rastros de cambio. Era indiscutible, inconfundible, con su vista de águila, característica de un buscador de quidditch, alcanzó a distinguir que el rostro de ese chico era el del mismísimo Harry Potter, hasta tenía los mismos ojos verdes impresionantemente llamativos que tenía el original, que de no ser por las gafas le habrían brillado igual en aquel entonces. En su capa residía el escudo de la honorable Slytherin, no había duda. Y por si fuera poco, la pelirroja con cara de angustia que se encontraba a su lado tenía el escudo de Gryffindor y su cabello era rojo intenso, idéntico al de su padre, pero el resto de ella era la viva imagen de Granger, no, Weasley, Hermione Weasley... Hermione... Weasley...

Se quedó sin habla. Una fugaz imagen de esa chica, pero con el cabello rubio, atravesó su cabeza. La desechó de inmediato.

— Me atrevería a suponer que... la preocupación de su esposa era ésta, precisamente —explicó la profesora Valezka—. Las "malas compañías" de su Scorpius —no podía articular palabra por lo que hubo una pausa muy larga, antes de que la profesora volviera a hablar—. Pero puedo asegurarle que ese chico, más contento con sus amistades no podría estar.

El señor Malfoy dio media vuelta sin abrir la boca. Valezka lo observó alejarse solemnemente y tras esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción, regresó a su aula. Ya habría tiempo de hablar con él después de las vacaciones.


	7. De timidez e inferioridad

Hola de nuevo y una disculpa por la tardanza :).

Nuevamente, jaja, diráS que cómo friego [si es que lees esto] pero te recuerdo que estoy escribiendo una **nueva historia** totalmente paralela al libro séis, es posible que incluso conincida con la película, se llama **ARCANUS** (del latín, en español Arcano, oculto) de la época estudiantil de nuestro querido trío de oro, por allá del **sexto año**, ¡les tan fiel al libro que creerán que en _realidad sucedió_! Agradecería mucho si se dan una vueltesita por allá, es un Dramione nada cursi, espero les guste.

Y nuevamente también te reitero que tengo un **blog** donde escribo uno que otro debraye si estás interesada/o. El link en mi perfil, ¡¡gracias!!

_En este capítulo se descubrirá un poco sobre la vida de nuestra querida ingenua Valezka, pero el próximo capítulo ¡es la hecatombe! Espérenlo con ansias y ¡DISFRUTEN!_

* * *

**NUNQUAM****  
**

**Memorias de las serpientes  
**

* * *

_Capítulo VII: De timidez e inferioridad  
_

* * *

La abuela Weasley corría de un lado a otro en la cocina, ayudada por su hijo Ron y su nuera Hermione a trasladar los platos a unas enormes mesas que habían acomodado en el jardín. Desde que las posibilidades económicas habían mejorado, la madriguera había adquirido, además de su sentido hogareño, uno de espacio. No es que la casa hubiera sido agrandada, sino que ya todos los niños habían dejado de vivir ahí y los abuelos tenían ahora mucho espacio para acomodar otras cosas. Sin embargo, la familia había aumentado en número considerablemente por lo que parecía poco prudente acomodarse en la mesa de la cocina o siquiera pretender tomar asiento en la sala. ¡Hasta con un hechizo amplificador sería imposible!

Por eso, ahora le dedicaba más tiempo la abuela Weasley al jardín, porque era mucho más amplio y por lo tanto más adecuado para la enorme familia que ahora tenía, y si pretendía reunirla toda, no tendría otra opción que mantener un jardín hermoso y lo cierto es que lo estaba. Había colocado un hechizo de bloqueo para que no hiciera tanto frío en el exterior y los protegiera si nevaba esa noche. Ese año sería especial, porque absolutamente toda la familia iba a reunirse. Literalmente hablando, incluso los padres de Fleur estaban de visita.

Así que la abuela no tenía motivos para tranquilizarse, corría de un lado a otro porque esa noche era Noche Buena y la cena tenía que estar lista para las 6.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Aún faltan cuatro horas para la cena! —le reprochó Ron, quien obligado por su esposa a llegar tan temprano como les fuera posible, comenzaba a fastidiarse de tanto ajetreo.

Afortunadamente sus hijos se encontraban con Harry y Ginny que llegarían más tarde. Pero aunque faltaran cuatro horas, ya tenían casa llena. La familia de Bill, que comprendía a su esposa, sus tres hijos, sus dos suegros y su cuñada (que incluía marido y una barriga de 7 meses) habían llegado hacía unos minutos y ahora yacían acomodados en algunas bancas del jardín. Lo mismo con Percy y Audrey, George y Angelina, ambas parejas con dos hijos cada una y Charlie, que había logrado llegar la semana anterior. Estaba por llegar Neville con su familia, quien además había invitado a la familia de Luna, la cual comprendía marido, dos hijos y un padre.

Sólo una ocasión se había llenado la Madriguera así, y había sido en la boda de Bill. Pero tenía que admitirlo, muy a su pesar, Ron estaba entusiasmado por ver a todos reunidos otra vez antes de que sus padres murieran. "Jajaja", pensó para sus adentros, "soy un maldito insensible", pero en realidad estaba muy contento y no pensaba que sus padres fueran a morir muy pronto. Una ventaja de ser magos es que se vivían más que un muggle, algunos llegando a vivir hasta los 150 años, y como veía muy saludables a sus padres, pensó que ese momento estaba lejos de llegar.

Una hora después ya habían llegado Neville y Hannah con sus hijos, quienes no tardaron en correr hacia el riachuelo acompañados de los gemelos de Luna y Rolf. Estos eran los más pequeños de la familia, que si bien no eran Weasleys eran muy bien recibidos. La mayoría de los jóvenes ya habían entrado a Hogwarts, e incluso salido de ella, los más jóvenes eran Hugo y Lily que se encontraban en primero, los demás ya eran adolescentes y se juntaban según generaciones, cada quien por su lado, armando su propio barullo.

En la medida de lo posible, los Weasleys del medio ayudaban a su madre y la obligaban a sentarse para calmarla. Si tan sólo el abuelo Arthur estuviera ahí, podría apaciguarse un poco, pero seguro llegaba hasta la hora de la cena, como era su vieja costumbre. Al final la abuela Weasley se rindió y optó por sentarse en una de las sillas del jardín al lado de los padres de Fleur que le hicieron la plática amablemente.

Una hora después, en el Valle de Godric, donde actualmente residía Harry con Ginny y sus hijos (herencia familiar), lugar que habían reconstruido y adecuado para una agradable estancia, atravesaba las calles un automóvil de color negro, de estructura impenetrable, vidrios esfumados y con un diseño clásico tan impecablemente limpio y bien mantenido que parecía de aparador. El auto se estacionó enfrente de una casa cuyo buzón lucía el apellido "Potter".

Un suspiro sonoro salió de la boca de la persona que yacía sentada y con mirada ausente en el asiento de atrás.

— Señor, ¿está seguro de que esto es lo que quiere hacer? —preguntó el anciano chofer, volteando para mirar atrás.

— Deja de llamarme "señor", Alfred, es irritante —le respondió el aludido.

— Lamento su molestia, pero su madre me ha indicado que a partir del momento que iniciase el uso de la magia debía dejar de considerarlo mi igual y hablarle con respeto —esbozó una sonrisa de comprensión.

— Eso es una ridiculez, y tampoco me hables de "usted" —frunció el ceño indignado.

— De acuerdo —respondió el chofer condescendiente—, tu padre me ha encargado tu seguridad, y puesto que este es un valle de magos no tengo problemas con dejarte aquí, si insistes en hacerlo.

— Sí, insisto —respondió cortante, y procedió a tomar la manija de la puerta.

— Espera, Scorpius —le pidió Alfred—. ¿Qué pasará con tu abuela? —el niño, no pudo evitar angustiarse.

— Ni siquiera me dejan pasar a verla —respondió cabizbajo—. Te enviaré cartas para que se las des y crea que sigo dentro de la mansión.

— Oye —le pidió el chofer y guardó silencio, Scorpius levantó la mirada—. No hay nada que temer, estas personas son tus amigos, ¿no? Si a tu madre no le molesta que me trates bien a mí, que soy un squib, tampoco le importará esto.

— Eso es diferente —respondió escéptico—. A ti te ha conocido de toda la vida, pero a ellos... no sé... está loca... —inquirió y miró nuevamente hacia abajo con enojo.

— Es un asunto que no le concierne, hasta donde sé no has hecho nada malo —Scorpius volvió a levantar la mirada para encontrarla con su viejo mayordomo—. Anda, que si te vas a quedar será mejor que te des prisa o ya no los encontrarás, además tengo que regresar para pagar el aguinaldo de los elfos domésticos, la nueva ley lo dictamina —sonrió.

Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa, después de todo, Alfred se estaba arriesgando para dejarlo quedarse ahí. Siempre había sido su cómplice en situaciones como ésta. Salió del auto, atravesó el pequeño jardín, arrastrando su baúl de Hogwarts que dejaba surcos sobre la nieve, hasta la puerta de la casa, desde ahí se volvió y se despidió del chofer que mantenía la ventana abierta, el hombre le devolvió la despedida y arrancó el auto, mientras avanzaba se desvaneció en el aire. El blondo suspiró una vez más y se volteó a la puerta, tocó el timbre una sola vez y esperó.

Escuchó pasos apresurados desde adentro, como de alguien que trotaba hasta la puerta, se abrió de sopetón y apareció ante él un muchacho alto de pelo verde azulado.

— ¡Bienvenidos! —gritó entusiasmado, pero en seguida se encogió y se comenzó a reír—. ¡Oh! ¡Lo lamento! Creí que eras... ¡bueno! Ja ja... perdón, en serio... ¿buscabas a alguien?

El joven lo miró especulativo pero sonriente, Scorpius estaba tieso como un palo, era la primera vez que experimentaba timidez, pero sabía que su posición ahí era la recesiva.

— Esto... uhm... —balbuceó—. ¿Ésta es la casa de Severus Potter? —preguntó dubitativo.

— ¿Al? ¡Claro! ¿Eres amigo suyo? ¡Pasa, pasa! Déjame ayudarte con eso —el rubio le dio las gracias pero no aceptó que cargara su baúl, lo dirigió hasta una sala que se conectaba directamente con una barra como de bar, lleno de copas de cristal y algunas botellas. Después de unos minutos, el joven de cabello verde le ofreció un vaso lleno con un líquido anaranjado y burbujeante—. Toma, te refrescará, te ves acalorado, y eso que está haciendo frío —Scorpius lo observó con recelo—. Anda, sólo es una naranjada, ya verás que te gustará.

Scorpius bebió un sorbo y experimentó una sensación agradable, tras lo cual le dio las gracias, aún acomplejado por llegar sin previo aviso con una familia desconocida.

— Mi nombre es Ted Lupin, puedes decirme Ted —le extendió la mano—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Scorpius —respondió inseguro, no sabía qué tanto sabían en esa familia de él, el joven Ted hizo una mueca de extrañeza.

— ¿Tienes otro nombre? —Scorpius se quedó pensativo un momento y procedió a responder.

— Hyperion... —Ted abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió.

— ¡Bien! ¡Creo que te llamaré Scorp! ¿Está bien? —el chico se encogió de hombros, de vez en cuando Severus lo llamaba así. Estaba conciente de que sus nombres eran espantosos, y ya no le ofendía que la gente se extrañara con ellos—. La familia salió de compras, no tardarán en llegar, puedes ver televisión mientras.

Dicho esto, se adentró a otra habitación. Scorpius miró la caja negra que tenía enfrente de sí, por un momento se figuró que aquello sería la televisión, pero sin atreverse a hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría prefirió permanecer sentado, bebiendo la naranjada que le había ofrecido Ted. Sintió una extraña sensación de angustia acompañada de paz, la casa de los Potter no tenía colores lúgubres y entraba mucha luz, tenían tantas cosas que le pareció una casa mediana o incluso pequeña. La mansión en que vivía era tan gigantesca que la impresión de vacío abundaba ahí donde quiera que uno estuviere, con tapizados churriguerescos y oscuros que topaban con un techo altísimo del que colgaban candelabros que en la noche hacían sombras espeluznantes.

Aún se preguntaba por qué había llegado ahí. Sev le había dicho que podría visitarlo si así lo deseaba, pero no habían quedado en nada, así que, no estuvo seguro de que la invitación siguiera en pie, de cualquier manera no creía que le hicieran el desaire pero él tendría que pasar por la vergüenza de comportarse como un niño agradecido, lo cual en su vida había hecho. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, posó el vaso sobre la mesita que se hallaba en el centro de la sala y se acurrucó en su abrigo.

No mucho tiempo después la puerta volvió a abrirse con gran escándalo, escuchándose voces de niños que discutían y otro que gritaba "¡¡Teddy!! ¡Teddy!". Se paró de inmediato, escuchó que el tal Ted les decía que tenían visitas y en cuanto Severus supo que era para él, corrió a la sala a encontrarse con su amigo. Lo primero que vislumbró en su rostro fue una amplia sonrisa, pero al detectar la acongojada expresión del rubio, cambió su cara a una de preocupación. Rose caminó hacia la sala detrás de él, y luego toda la familia.

— ¿Estás bien, Scorpius? —tratando de no hacerse el sufrido, puso la cara más digna que pudo y sonrió levemente.

— Sí —respondió simplemente, hubo una pausa en la que Scorpius estuvo a punto de cruzar la mirada con Rose pero cambió de rumbo—. Dijiste que... podía visitarte... —comenzó inseguro— ¿soy inoportuno?

Rose estaba impresionada, lo último que esperaba ver esas vacaciones era la cara del rubio engreído, pero era aún más sorprendente no poder encontrar ni un ápice de altanería en su rostro. ¡Claro que era inoportuno! Esa noche era Noche Buena, ¿no debería estar con su familia? El tío Harry la hizo a un lado para acercarse un poco, Al se volvió y le dedicó una mirada suplicante, algo no andaba bien.

— No lo eres —le dijo el padre de Severus—. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, eres bienvenido —él estaba conciente que lo que fuera que tuviera en contra de Draco Malfoy, no tenía por qué pagarlo su hijo. La madre de Severus entró también a la habitación después de haber forcejeado con los pequeños y mandádolos a un cuarto, el más grande había sido quien había gritado "Teddy", por lo que seguramente estaría con él. La joven mujer le dedicó una sonrisa de comprensión.

— Cualquier amigo de nuestros hijos, es bienvenido en esta casa —dijo solemnemente—. ¿Por qué no lo llevas a tu habitación, Al? —el niño asintió y procedió a ayudar a Scorpius con su baúl, subieron las escaleras y detrás de ellos, algo dubitativa, iba Rose.

Entraron a la habitación de Al, que tenía posters de equipos de quidditch y varias quaffles de felpa en su cama. Dejaron el baúl frente a la cama y el morocho invitó al blondo a sentarse sobre la cama, Rose los observaba desde el marco de la puerta, aún no sabía cómo reaccionar. Al se acercó a ella y la obligó a entrar para poder cerrar la puerta, después regresó con Scorpius y se sentó frente a él, en una silla que tenía junto a la ventana. La pelirroja permaneció recargada en la puerta, Scorpius le daba la espalda en ese momento, así que un ligero alivio la inundó.

— ¿Se puede saber... —quedó a medias su pregunta. Scorpius lo miró por unos momentos y luego, cadenciosamente, se acostó sobre la cama y se tapó los ojos con el brazo.

Rose y Al se intercambiaron miradas y encogieron los hombros al mismo tiempo. Al se acomodó en su silla y la muchacha se sentó sobre el baúl del invitado. Esperando. Minutos después el muchacho abrió la boca, y con un hilo de voz dijo:

— Mi mamá... —hizo una pausa—, se fue de la casa —los otros se quedaron inmóviles, temiendo incluso hacer ruido al respirar—. Para siempre.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Rose inesperadamente, su rostro se ruborizó cuando Al le dirigió una mirada de soslayo.

— Hace una semana mis padres discutieron... —reprimió un sollozo para que no lo escucharan— Creo que tenía que ver conmigo... al principio... mi mamá estaba muy molesta porque mi padre no había resuelto no sé qué cosa en la escuela conmigo, y que sólo había estado yendo a perder el tiempo... ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que mi padre había estado yendo a Hogwarts! Mi padre la contradijo, y le dijo que tenía asuntos más importantes que resolver que meterse con mi vida, porque a su parecer todo era normal, entonces mi mamá le gritoneó que cómo era posible que aceptara que me juntara con esa gentuza —los aludidos sabían exactamente a qué se refería—. Pero entonces mi mamá se puso a llorar y le dijo que estaba harta... de que de siete días de la semana ocho llegaba tardísimo y que la última semana antes de vacaciones había sido el colmo porque ni siquiera había llegado a la casa en toda una noche... —hizo una breve pausa en la que ahogó un quejido— Entonces dijo que no podía soportarlo más, caminó dando zancadas hacia la sala de estar en la que yo me encontraba, se agachó sobre sus rodillas frente a mí y besó mis manos y mis mejillas pidiendo perdón... ¡yo no tenía idea! —entonces Scorpius se levantó como tabla y miró al frente fijamente, como si de pronto una iluminación le hubiera llegado.

"— Sí tenía idea —susurró—. Ella me lo había dicho... —se levantó precipitadamente hacia su baúl, Rose tuvo que levantarse porque sin previo aviso el blondo intentó abrirlo y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas hasta que halló un fajo de cartas mal dobladas que había enviado su madre, agarró una y la releyó tantas veces que no notó cuando Al se acercó a él para observarla también—. Dijo que haría un viaje largo, del que quizá no volvería... que estaba cansada de ser el hazmerreír de la Sociedad de Brujas de la Alta Aristocracia... por... las... infidelidades de mi padre...

Rose fue de pronto conciente de algo que había escuchado alguna vez en la escuela, aquel rumor del cazador de brujas que se había suscitado años antes durante la generación de sus padres, aparentemente se trataba del señor Malfoy, el padre de Scorpius, y por lo que suponía, no había modificado su forma de actuar. No conocía muchos detalles, pero le parecía lógico que la señora Malfoy reaccionara de esa manera, aún así consideraba exagerado que huyera de casa dejando a su único hijo atrás.

Scorpius rió por lo bajo y con carácter triste.

— Yo ya sabía cómo era mi padre... pero no tenía idea de que mi mamá... fuera capaz de tomar estas medidas... sabiendo que siempre ha sido así.

— Tal vez llegó a su límite —sugirió Rose—. Y el hecho de que tu padre se quedara toda una noche fuera... pudo ser la gota que derramó el vaso.

La mirada del rubio apenas alcanzó a vislumbrar los ojos azules de la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué pasó después? —preguntó Albus.

— Bueno... mi padre salió detrás de ella, dejándole instrucciones al mayordomo de encargarse de mí. Y a media semana envió una carta diciendo que aún la estaba siguiendo y que la había rastreado hasta Islandia, pero que no la podía encontrar —hizo una pausa nostálgica—. Mi abuela está en cama por una enfermedad altamente contagiosa, así que, no podía verla y la casa estaba sola... mi padre no regresaba y yo...

No fue necesario que continuara, Rose y Al sabían exactamente la razón por la que había decidido venir. La soledad podía ser un trago amargo en circunstancias como aquella, además de que eran fechas festivas y por ninguna razón debería pasarla así. Antes de que pudieran decir algo, el señor Potter gritó que estaban a punto de irse y que se prepararan para partir. Scorpius los miró extrañado, por lo que Al le explicó que tenían una reunión familiar en la Madriguera, a lo que el blondo respondió con un suspiro de amargura por convertirse en una carga.

— No te preocupes, todos te van a recibir bien —eso no ayudaba mucho para levantar su ánimo.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta el comedor, donde reposaba una chimenea en la pared con el llameante fuego listo para recibir polvos flu. Toda la familia se encontraba lista y expectante. Al encontrarse con ellos, la señora Potter tomó la palabra.

— Scorpius —le dirigió la palabra, el joven adolescente levantó la cabeza apenado—, antes que nada, desearía que conocieras a esta familia, ya que pronto entrarás en un mundo de gente y te podrías perder —rió alegremente—. Yo soy la madre de estos engendros y puedes decirme señora mamá de Albus —la familia se rió al mismo tiempo, por lo que Scorpius se vio obligado a sonreír, aunque no había entendido muy bien el por qué de la risa—, es mentira, puedes llamarme señora Ginevra, aunque es muy frívolo, si prefieres Ginny está bien, lo mismo con mi marido aquí —el padre de Al le sonrió y agitó la mano—, señor Harry o Potter, a mi derecha Ted Lupin, creo que ya lo conocías y por allá el más alto es James y estos pequeños son Hugo, el hermano de Rose, y Lily, espero que te sientas como en casa.

Scorpius sólo atinó a hacer una mueca, odiaba estar en una posición de necesitado pero lo cierto es que lo estaban tratando cordialmente así que, inferior no se sentía. Uno a uno, los miembros de la familia se introdujeron en la chimenea para dirigirse al lugar de la reunión, "la Madriguera", se llamaba el lugar, y creía recordar que Severus se lo había comentado en algún momento.

Al llegar a la locación, estaba tan abarrotado de gente que Scorpius se sintió abrumado, había tal conmoción y escándalo que apenas podía escuchar la música navideña que habían puesto de fondo. Pero aquí venía la peor parte, saludar a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia, y con esta familia, hacerlo les iba a tomar una eternidad. Así comenzó el letargo, sin separarse de sus amigos, fue presentado a cada persona que se les topaba por enfrente, abundaban tantas cabezas rojas que le pareció un insulto a la córnea, pero estas personas eran tan cálidas y vivarachas que apenas se notaba su sorpresa al conocerlo.

Se acercaban las 6 de la tarde y ya toda la familia iba tomando lugar en una de las enormes mesas de jardín que habían colocado. Las risas y griteríos se oían por doquier, permitiendo a Scorpius adentrarse a un mundo en el que no había estado jamás. No hacía tanto frío como hubiera imaginado, por lo que se desprendió de su abrigo y lució su atuendo pulido y de niño rico sin premeditación alguna... nadie lo notó. A las 6 en punto, se oyó el golpeteo de una copa, un hombre alto y delgado, también pelirrojo con la cara llena de pecas, se levantó de su asiento listo para dirigir unas palabras. No estaba a más de cuatro personas de él, y Scorpius no dejó de notar que tenía los mismos ojos que Rose.

— Esta noche —comenzó, y el resto de la familia guardó silencio para poner atención—. Esta noche es muy importante porque... ¡todos los Weasley estamos aquí! —se escucharon gritos de emoción y aplausos, tras los cuales prosiguió—. La única pena es nuestra querida Ginny —señaló a la familia de la susodicha—, ¡porque se convirtió en Potter! ¡Por más que intentamos, no pudimos convertirlo en Weasley a él! —las risas inundaron el jardín, había tanta calidez, energía y felicidad que el blondo no tuvo otra opción que contagiarse, volvió a golpetear el vaso que llevaba— Quisiera hacer una remembranza, de mi hermano Fred, que esta noche no nos acompaña, vivirás por siempre en nuestros corazones, ¡maldito infeliz! —sonrió y elevó su vaso al cielo, los demás hicieron lo propio.

"— También es importante porque valiosos miembros de la batalla que libramos hace ya más de veinte años, están aquí, la familia de Luna y Neville, gracias por acompañarnos —ambos asintieron en correspondencia—. ¡Además contamos con la presencia de la hermosísima Fleur Delacour! —a la vista de todos, el señor Ron Weasley recibió una patada por debajo de la mesa, hizo una mueca de dolor y terminó completando:— y toda su familia claro está... —exclamó un pequeño "¡auch!" pos-dolor y se encogió levemente, la familia seguía riendo y cotorreando, el padre de Rose volvió a golpear el vaso, pero esta vez le dio en un punto que lo partió en pedazos y le cayó todo encima de la camisa, la familia estalló en carcajadas y alcanzó a escuchar un "¡Ay, Ron! ¡Nunca acabo contigo, nunca acabo!", acompañado de un "reparo" y otras cosas que no detectó... apenado, pero decidido a continuar su discurso, se volvió a levantar.

"— Bueno... —se aclaró la garganta y sonrió— pero eso no es todo... —inquirió, entonces sucedió lo que menos quería que pasara, el señor Weasley le dirigió la mirada a él, a Scorpius—. Esta noche, también nos acompañan dos slytherins, ¡quién lo diría! ¡Y uno de ellos es un Malfoy, para variar! —aunque el señor Weasley no hablaba en serio, se denotaba algo de sarcasmo en su voz, se oyeron reproches y comenzaron a aventarle servilletas hechas bolita, la mujer que se encontraba a su lado, una enmarañada castaña, se levantó y le propinó un zape a lo que él sólo respondió con una sonrisa y se sobó la cabeza, después volvió a voltear hacia él— ¡Ya, ya! ¡Está bien! ¡Bienvenido seas, hijo! ¡Pero que no se te ocurra convertir en Malfoy a alguna de estas preciosas pelirrojas! —la familia rió, esa broma no estaba tan cargada de sarcasmo, y es que habían bastantes pelirrojas, pensó el blondo, pero una vez más la señora Weasley, madre de Rose, lo jaló por el cuello del suéter.

— ¡Ya siéntate Ronald! —se levantó en su lugar y esta vez tomó ella la palabra— ¡Cualquier cosa que te diga este individuo que atente contra tu integridad, házmelo saber, yo se lo haré arrepentir, no lo dudes! —se sentó, contenta con su breve discurso.

Pero ahora, Scorpius era el centro de atención, todos le dedicaban miradas y hacían comentarios que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Prefirió ignorarlos, o pensar que no eran malos. Un último hombre, algo más viejo pero igual de pelirrojo y con algo de calva, se levantó y alzó la voz para ser escuchado.

— ¡Bendita sea la cena de hoy! ¡Porque casi descubro cómo vuelan los aviones muggles! ¡A cenar! —se sentó alegre y la familia comenzó a engullir lo que había, era tantísima comida que Scorpius dudó que pudiera acabarse, obviamente se daría cuenta de su error dos horas después.

— ¡Ay! ¡Qué pena con mi papá! ¡Por favor perdónalo! —le suplicó Rose, quien había cambiado su actitud hacia él tan radicalmente, que era imposible no darse cuenta. Scorpius sólo atinó a mirarla de reojo y asentir, acompañado de una sonrisa apenada.

— ¡Señor Weasley! —gritó el profesor Longbottom, para llamar la atención del viejo que había hablado— Yo sé quién le puede explicar cómo funcionan los aviones —exclamó.

Al aludido le brillaron los ojos y prestó atención a lo que tenía que decir el, para él, joven Neville.

— En Hogwarts, tenemos una maestra que es de procedencia muggle, igual que Hermione. Pero a ésta le gusta... lo que los muggles llaman "tecnología", el otro día la vi con un aparato que parecía un cuaderno muy duro.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? Quizá la conozca —preguntó interesado.

— Se llama Valezka Vablatsky, ¿le suena?

— No, qué pena... —respondió decepcionado el hombre viejo— ¿tiene alguna relación con Cassandra Vablatsky?

— Nunca se lo he preguntado... no creo... le digo que aparentemente sus padres son muggles.

— ¿Valezka Vablatsky? —preguntó la madre de Rose, Hermione Weasley— ¿es ella la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

— ¡Y también es la jefa de la casa Slytherin! —gritó Ted desde su lugar, junto a Victoire Weasley.

— ¿Fue tu maestra? —preguntó nuevamente la señora Hermione.

— ¡No! ¡Qué va! ¡Ella fue mi compañera de grado! —varios ojos, aquellos que conocían a la profesora Vablatsky, se abrieron como platos al girar la vista hacia él.

— ¡Ah, sí! La profesora Vablatsky no lleva más de 4 años dando clases —agregó el profesor Longbottom.

— ¿O sea que tiene tu edad? —preguntó incrédulo el señor Ron.

— Me gana por unos meses, nació a finales del '97. Pero es de mi generación, probablemente por nacer después de septiembre —respondió sonriente.

— Cuando la conocí —comenzó a hablar la doctora Scamander, aquella extraña mujer que había conocido en la práctica del lago—, me sorprendió que una mujer tan joven fuera jefa de Slytherin.

— Bueno sí —empezó el profesor Longbottom—. Lo cierto es que hay otro par de maestros que aparentan ser más competentes para el puesto.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Entonces la profesora McGonagall por fin se terminó de deschabetar! —argumentó el señor Ron.

— No, no —inquirió de nuevo el profesor Longbottom—. Ella tuvo sus razones para elegirla —hizo una breve pausa, en la que intentaba recordar algunos detalles—, si no me equivoco, la profesora Vablatsky no es la más hábil, ni la más sobresaliente, bueno, se ha esforzado mucho por enseñar su materia, y lo ha conseguido, ha dado muy buenos resultados, pero la razón principal por la que la directora McGonagall la escogió, fue por su forma de pensar...

— ¡Ah, sí! ¡Esa Slytherin era bien rara! —intervino Ted, una vez más, las miradas se dirigieron a él—. Como la mayoría de los slytherins la hacían a un lado, entabló amistad con un chico de Ravenclaw, que murió en un accidente poco antes de graduarse.

Los adultos hicieron expresiones de angustia y preguntaron a Ted si sabía lo que había pasado, pero él no conocía los detalles.

— Bueno sí, sí es rara —aceptó el profesor Longbottom—. En primera es una hija de muggles que el sombrero eligió para estar en Slytherin, en segunda, la he pillado por ahí tratando de fusionar aparatos muggles con el mundo mágico, y en tercera, es una persona muy abierta, no discrimina a nadie y adora a sus alumnos. Además es temeraria, y le ha explotado varias venas de la frente a la directora con sus prácticas de campo.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Jamás creí que alguien se atrevería a llevar a unos niños al lago! —exclamó emocionada la doctora Scamander—. Por eso fue incluido en el torneo de los tres magos del '94, tiene su nivel de peligrosidad, y es bastante alto.

— Yo conocía a ese chico con el que se juntaba, su nombre era Derrick, era mi compañero de banca en Encantamientos y me llegó a comentar que no era hija de muggles, que su madre era una squib —volvió a participar Ted.

— Ese tal Derrick, ¿no era su novio? —preguntó el profesor Longbottom, apenado por hacer una pregunta tan absurda.

— No que yo sepa —respondió Ted dubitativo.

— Pues honestamente, es la mejor maestra que hemos tenido —participó Rose. Personalmente Rose era más bien fanática de las Runas Antiguas como su madre, pero la profesora Valezka tenía lo suyo.

— Estoy de acuerdo —apuntó James, desde otro punto de la enorme mesa—. Si ella no existiera, ir en quinto, con T. I. M. O. S. incluidos, sería una pesadilla —se rió sonoramente antes de contar el chiste—. Además es sumamente divertido ver a la profesora McGonagall con la mandíbula desencajada tras los accidentes de las prácticas.

— ¿Cómo puede hacerte feliz algo así, James Sirius? —preguntó su madre indignada.

— ¡Oh! ¡Mamá! ¡Nada ha pasado a mayores! ¡Por eso la profesora McGonagall sigue sucumbiendo! —afirmó, y esbozó una radiante sonrisa de satisfacción.

Gradualmente, la conversación se fue inclinando hacia otros temas. Y Scorpius comenzaba a tener mucho sueño, pero la fiesta iba para largo, terminaron regresando al Valle de Godric a eso de las 4 de la mañana, tras un brindis de Navidad y muchos abrazos por el año nuevo que venía, puesto que no todos se iban a volver a ver para esas fechas.

Al llegar a casa toda la familia se desplomó cada quien en su cama, colocaron otra cama en la habitación de Albus y ahí se quedó a dormir Scorpius. Se quedaron hasta que el sol penetraba fuertemente por la ventana y se decidieron a levantar.

Al bajar, Scorpius y Albus encontraron a toda la familia ya reunida junto al árbol de navidad, abriendo regalos como si fueran niños de hospicio. El blondo recordó aquellas navidades en que al bajar al gigantesco árbol instalado en la sala de estar, que tenía la chimenea prendida, encontraba una montaña de regalos que su madre y abuela estaban deseosas por ver abiertos, para ver la carita de felicidad que Scorpius pondría. Poco a poco la expresión de Scorpius se volvía cada vez más fingida, porque comenzaba a dejarle de emocionar la navidad. Pero esta familia reía y se aventaba la basura mientras abrían las cosas nuevas.

— Es una lástima que estés aquí, porque yo ya te había enviado tu regalo a tu casa —le dijo Al.

Scorpius se sonrojó. Él ni siquiera había pensado en dar algo a sus amigos, maldito desconsiderado. Después se encargaría de recompensarlo, pensó. Al cabo de un rato, los tres hermanos se peleaban por una u otra cosa y los padres se encargaban de controlarlos, más que ser parte de esta parafernalia, Scorpius fue testigo de lo que tener una familia integrada significaba, experimentó un dejo de nostalgia. Su padre rara vez presenciaba las navidades, y cuando lo hacía, no mostraba interés alguno.

Los días dentro de la casa de los Potter transcurrieron con una tranquilidad incomparable. De vez en cuando recibían visitas de sus amigos, y en año nuevo se reunieron con la familia de Rose. Los Weasley eran las visitas en casa de los Potter, aparentemente porque el año anterior lo habían pasado en la casa de los otros. Scorpius no dejó de notar que el señor Ron lo evitaba a toda costa, posiblemente para evitar un comentario que le valiera una mirada de odio por parte de su esposa, de cualquier manera, al llegar la media noche habían salido al jardín a tronar cuetes (patrocinados por el tío George), y Scorpius había tenido la oportunidad de reír un poco al lado de sus amigos, sobre todo cuando Rose se mostró asustada de agarrar una luz de bengala y prenderla, después se mostró maravillada con las chispas que salían.

La señora Weasley se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde Scorpius se hallaba y lo observó detenidamente, mientras éste no perdía de vista, apacible, la mirada encantada que Rose le dirigía a los fuegos artificiales. La mujer sonrió.

— ¿Cómo está tu familia, Scorp? —le preguntó. Ésta lo tomó por sorpresa.

— Bien... —respondió algo tímido.

— Me alegra que accedieran a permitirte pasar las vacaciones con nosotros —Scorpius le dedicó una sonrisa de tristeza, pero optó por no entrar en explicaciones innecesarias y asintió—. ¿Y tu padre? —preguntó, como si fuera cosa de todos los días. El blondo se encogió de hombros y evitó su mirada—. Eres idéntico a él —no es como si nadie se lo hubiera dicho antes, pero había algo en el tono de voz de esta mujer que lo sacó de su órbita. La mujer suspiró—. Bueno, espero que estés disfrutando —terminó de decir, y se alejó de él.

Pasaron la velada riendo y bebiendo ponche, por lo que a nadie, excepto a la señora Weasley, se le hubiera ocurrido siquiera imaginar en levantarse temprano. Pero el timbre sonó a eso de las 9 de la mañana. Como es de esperarse, fue ella quien abrió.

De frente al visitante, sintió como si se le parara el corazón. Sosteniendo el picaporte con fuerza, hizo exactamente lo mismo que el hombre que yacía enfrente: nada. Se miraron momentáneamente sin saber qué decir. El hombre estaba echo un fiasco, húmedo hasta el último vestigio de ropa, con el cabello y la cara sucios y rastros de haber atravesado una helada nevada, temblando levemente de frío.

Al parecer, fue el cerebro de la señora Weasley el que logró reaccionar antes.

— ¿Buscas a Scorpius? —preguntó, fingiendo extrema tranquilidad, como si esperara este día por años.

— Así es —le contestó, con su voz grave, acompasada por un intento de mantener la calma. La señora Weasley le hizo una señal para permitirle pasar.

En lo que entraba, la señora Weasley le apunto con la varita por la espalda y tras un rápido hechizo, consiguió que el señor Malfoy quedara seco y limpio. Éste sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal y estuvo a punto de girar sobre su eje y dedicarle unas palabras de reproche. Pero una vez más recordó comportarse como un adulto y se limitó a continuar su camino hasta la sala de estar. Tomó asiento, y la señora Weasley le ofreció una taza de ponche caliente que, de no ser observado, el señor Malfoy hubiera bebido con avidez.

— Está dormido, todos nos desvelamos —le explicó, tras lo cual tomó asiento en un sillón perpendicular al de él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, sin poder evitar su tono de desdén, después de todo, esa no era la casa de esta mujer. Ella lo miró contrariada, al final de cuentas eso qué le incumbía a él. Le pareció evidente estar ahí, pues era la casa de sus mejores amigos.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le devolvió la pregunta.

— Vine por mi hijo —respondió como si aquella respuesta fuera obvia. De inmediato, la agudeza de la señora Weasley le permitió intuir que algo no andaba bien, y que Scorpius había llegado ahí sin el previo permiso de sus predecesores.

— Él se encuentra bien —aseveró duramente—. Está pasando un rato seguro y agradable con nosotros, sería ideal permitirle pasar el resto de las vacaciones aquí. Sin tu inoportuna intervención.

El señor Malfoy la miró con todo el odio que le tenía guardado, Scorpius era su hijo, él podía decidir o hacer lo que pensara que era más conveniente con respecto a él.

— Malfoy sé razonable —trató de tomar un tono más apacible—. No sé qué habrá sucedido, pero por esa razón está aquí —hizo una breve pausa en la que rellenó la taza del señor Malfoy con su varita—. Dale la oportunidad de conocer otros espacios, ya está aquí, permite que se quede. Quizá sea lo mejor para los dos.

El señor Malfoy dejó la taza sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente y procedió a cubrirse la cara con las manos, apesadumbrado. Meditó por largos minutos y terminó por levantarse, agarró la taza de la mesa y se tomó el resto del ponche de un sorbo. Le dio la espalda a la señora Weasley y giró la cabeza, para alcanzar apenas a vislumbrar la figura de la mujer con su vista periférica.

— No le digas que estuve aquí —le pidió, dicho esto, desapareció.


	8. De sufrimiento y animadversión

Hecatombe, porque Valezka no me salió de la manga. ¡Disfruten!_  
_

* * *

**NUNQUAM****  
**

**Memorias de los condenados  
**

* * *

_Capítulo VIII: De sufrimiento y animadversión  
_

* * *

Al volver de las vacaciones, Scorpius no volvió a recibir una sola carta de su madre. Y su padre seguía frecuentando, más seguido que antes, a la profesora Valezka.

La profesora, después de mucho meditarlo, y decepcionada de no encontrar la respuesta que buscaba en la biblioteca, aceptó por fin el acceso que tenía el señor Malfoy a bibliotecas más importantes, sin dejar de revisar en la zona prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts tampoco. Esto no eximía a los archivos del Ministerio, que, tras el intento de tener acceso, la llevó a una serie de circunstancias de lo más inverosímiles. E inverosímiles en todo el sentido de la palabra, si cabía.

Para no hacer el cuento largo, la profesora Valezka acudió al Ministerio de Magia y solicitó un permiso especial para entrar en los archivos del Departamento de Misterios que concernía al señor Tenebroso. Esto la inclinó hacia la Oficina de Aurores a través del cual conoció en persona al afamado héroe Harry Potter quien, analizando la situación y conociendo los detalles que había escuchado en navidad sobre ella, más, considerar que era apropiado que la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se informara sobre estos menesteres para instruir de mejor manera a sus alumnos, terminó por aceptar su petición.

Por fin dentro de los archivos, en compañía del señor Potter y sin tener mucho éxito en su búsqueda, se topó con la señora Weasley, que de una manera insospechadamente coincidente lo había ido a buscar ese día. En la Oficina de Aurores la remitieron a los archivos del Departamento de Misterios y ahí se conocieron. Interesada por conocer a la inusual Jefa de Slytherin, se dio a la tarea de cuestionarle algunas cosas y de entre ellas el por qué de su estadía ahí, Valezka no tuvo otra opción que inventarle una historia paralela a lo la marca tenebrosa, a lo que el señor Potter intervino aludiendo que, en sus épocas de estudiante, la señora Hermione había creado algo que funcionaba de manera semejante y que seguramente la podría ayudar.

Con tanta insistencia en asistirla, la profesora Valezka, agradecida e indecisa, terminó por aceptar. La señora Weasley quedó citada para ir al colegio para echarle un vistazo a la biblioteca, lugar donde había hallado la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Sin embargo...

— ¡¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?! —preguntó el señor Malfoy airado, cuando vio a Hermione Weasley entrar junto con la profesora Valezka a la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Lo único que la profesora quería en ese momento era que un agujero gigante se la tragara y la enviara a Plutón, que para variar ya no era planeta. El señor Malfoy comenzaba a visitarla sin previo aviso y, pensando que no se lo toparía esa noche, porque había ido los tres días anteriores seguidos, podría entrar en materia con la señora Weasley. La mujer no pudo mostrarse menos sorprendida, el cuento que le había inventado Valezka comenzaba a carecer de sentido alguno y en cambio su mente fabricaba una hueva hipótesis.

— ¿Así que tú eres el que está interesado en los tatuajes tenebrosos, Malfoy? —preguntó con sarcasmo— ¿Acaso piensas crear una secta por tu cuenta? —el señor Malfoy no pudo menos que ofenderse, le mostró los dientes amenazador y la enfrentó con la varita.

— ¡No! —gritó la profesora Valezka, antes de que la otra bruja hiciera lo mismo—. Señora Weasley, ¿cómo puede siquiera imaginar algo así? Lo lamento, ¿sí? No debí ocultarle que el señor Malfoy estaba involucrado, por favor, permítanme explicar... —pero había una impresionante tensión en la habitación, el señor Malfoy se sentó inconforme tras recibir la mirada suplicante de Valezka, quien en ese momento experimentaba la desagradable sensación de tener que dar explicaciones a los mayores, entonces recordó que estas personas casi le doblaban la edad.

La señora Weasley optó por cruzarse de brazos y esperar mientras continuaba dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio al señor Malfoy. Valezka no sabía qué hacer, el secreto del señor Malfoy estaba en juego y ella le había prometido discreción, pero no se imaginó que se encontraría en una situación así de incómoda. Para su fortuna, y ayudada por su expresión implorante, fue el señor Malfoy quien decidió tomar la palabra. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa que tenía y se tapó la cara con las manos, últimamente hacía eso muy a menudo.

— Escucha, Granger... —empezó.

— Weasley —corrigió la señora, el blondo hizo una mueca que ninguna de las dos notó.

— Como sea... —hizo una pausa lo suficientemente larga como para que la castaña se exasperara pero, a la vez, no tuviera tiempo de replicar—. Los portadores de la marca... se están muriendo...

— No me extraña —espetó la señora Weasley con gesto ufano—. La mayoría están en Azkaban, es algo inevitable.

— No es eso.. no me queda mucho tiempo —las mujeres se dedicaron entre sí una mirada de desconcierto—. Mi madre está a punto de ser totalmente consumida —declaró con voz ahogada—. Pronto será mi turno.

La voz del señor Malfoy sonaba tan deprimente y alejada que Valezka no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de compasión. Se acercó a él sigilosamente y le tocó el antebrazo izquierdo, a lo que él respondió instintivamente apartándose de ella mientras se levantaba abruptamente y su rostro expresaba dolor. La joven castaña lo miró sorprendida y preocupada al mismo tiempo. Decidida, tomó la mano del señor Malfoy y levantó la manga de su capa negra, tan sólo para revelar una horrible imagen que la hizo sentir pánico.

Como inyectadas de tinta y sangre, del cráneo con lengua de serpiente, que oscilaba en el antebrazo del rubio, salían una serie de surcos que recordaban a las raíces de un árbol y que hasta ese momento habían envuelto parte del antebrazo del hombre, haciéndolo lucir casi putrefacto e informe.

Valezka lo soltó asustada y profirió un alarido. La señora Weasley estaba sin habla, perturbada por la visión.

— Pero usted dijo... usted dijo... —apenas podía respirar— dijo que morían de la nada, como si de la maldición Avada Kedavra se tratase.

— Mentí —susurró el señor Malfoy cabizbajo, bajando la manga de su capa nuevamente para cubrirse—. No quise entrar en detalles... no quise recordar el doloroso y decadente fallecimiento de mi padre... fue aterrador... no tuvimos otra opción que meterlo en una habitación a él sólo; gritaba, gemía y lloraba cuando no estaba mudo de agonía, su piel se ennegrecía y sangraba, sus ojos ardían como en llamas y su carne se descomponía en vida cual leproso hasta que pudimos ver sus entrañas, no había hedor más hórrido que el de su deceso, carcomiéndose lentamente aún sin poder morir...

"— El proceso duró meses, apenas pudimos tolerarlo, mi madre lloraba mares por largos lapsos, y ahora... sufre lo mismo que él... y pronto decaerá y yo la seguiré a ella. Mi esposa no tenía idea de lo que ocurría, creía que ellos tenían una extraña enfermedad mágica así que "se hartó de cuidar de mi madre enferma mientras yo fornicaba con otras putas", me reclamó, pero no tenía idea, no sabe el dolor por el que hemos pasado, nunca supo la razón, nunca supo nada, nunca confió en mí... porque nunca confié en ella.

El señor Malfoy se desplomó sobre la silla nuevamente, agobiado. Valezka no pudo menos que arrodillarse frente a él débilmente y escabullirse entre sus piernas para abrazarlo desconsolada, no podía evitar sentirse destrozada porque ella estaba viviendo algo análogo, aunque no tan aterrador, con su propia madre. Al ver esa imagen, la señora Weasley sintió como si una estaca le lacerara la garganta.

Pero lo que pasaba por la mente del señor Malfoy en ese momento era el hecho de que, sus dos momentos de mayor debilidad los había vivido con Valezka y no le hubiera importado de no ser porque la estúpida sangre-sucia estaba ahí también. ¡Estúpida, estúpida sangre-sucia! ¡Todo era su culpa! Si tan sólo no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes, ¡era su culpa! Y pensar que las dos vertientes de su existencia habían dependido tan íntimamente de ella, sólo contribuía a enervarlo aún más, porque era su culpa que las cosas hubieran terminado de esta manera. ¡Maldita! ¡Por eso los sangre-sucia no podían ser más que unos inútiles! ¡Impuros! ¡Infelices! Y sintió unas casi irreprimibles ganas de llorar, pero era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo frente a la "señora Weasley".

La señora Hermione se sintió mucho muy impotente por no tener idea de qué hacer. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue dar media vuelta y volver a su hogar para meditar, pero a pesar de todo, no fue capaz de soltar la lengua con su familia.

El señor Malfoy estaba indignado, pero una vez que la sangre-sucia se había ido, comenzó a sentir que la temple volvía a él. Pasó la noche en el castillo, con mayor precisión, en el cuarto de Valezka. No pudo pegar el ojo y se ocupó en consumir las uñas que le quedaban. Valezka volvió a revisar su brazo y, al parecer, sólo dolía ahí donde tenía los surcos negros y ensangrentados, sintió la desdicha del señor Malfoy tan de cerca como si fuera propia.

— Astoria, se marchó —dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras la profesora le limpiaba la herida—. No puedo negar que... de alguna manera me afectó.

— ¿Qué... sucedió? —preguntó la joven, dubitativa.

— Discutimos —respondió minutos después—. Todo empezó con el asunto de los amigos de Scorpius, admito que yo también estaba consternado cuando me enteré de que se juntaba con los engendros de Potter y Weasley, pero... al cabo de un tiempo comenzó a carecer de importancia... después de todo, quedé en deuda con ellos, les debo el no terminar en Azkaban... y yo tenía asuntos más importantes que atender, sobre todo con mi... madre...

La profesora guardó silencio, suponiendo que el señor Malfoy continuaría.

— Obviamente le molestó mucho que le restara importancia al asunto y terminó por inclinarse hacia otras cuestiones... entre ella y yo —no era necesario que el blondo diera explicaciones sobre el caso—. Al principio todo estaba bien, ella sabía lo que yo era y lo aceptó... pero luego quiso más y yo no fui capaz de dárselo... —se masajeó los ojos con la mano libre—. Todo fue a partir de mediados de sexto... no pude evitarlo... se convirtió en una necesidad —y ahí, o quizá unos momentos antes, perdió a Valezka.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó desconcertada, el hombre la miró con ojos cansados y luego posó su mano sobre la cabeza de ella.

— Eres muy ingenua —la chica hizo un puchero—. Pues a que me volví un vividor, a eso me refiero... creo que... fue en consecuencia de algo... que sucedió... —recordando que era una adulta y no una niña curiosa, evitó cuestionarlo—. Apenas puedo tolerar esta opresión en el pecho... pero últimamente no cualquier mujer me apetece...—bajó su mano para acariciar la mandíbula de Valezka y acercó un poco su rostro al de ella, la profesora desvió la mirada y giró sutilmente la cabeza, para evitarlo—. Te has estado desvelando tantas noches... y todo para no hallar nada...

— Aún confío... —dijo despacio, mientras cubría el brazo del señor Malfoy con una venda—, en que hay una razón por la que usted y yo nos conocimos... —el señor Malfoy rió.

— ¿Hablas del destino? ¿Sabes que eso son patrañas, no? —Valezka frunció el cejo.

— Yo no sé si tal cosa existe —inquirió—, pero usted es muy escéptico; sería prudente que recuperara un poco de la fe que ha perdido, después de todo, encontró a alguien que quiere ayudarlo, y lo encontró a tiempo.

El señor Malfoy sonrió. La escuincla tenía algo de razón en ello, aún le quedaban unos meses antes de que no hubiera vuelta atrás, quizá, sólo quizá, algo que lo ayudara a él y, con suerte, a su madre, habría de llegar.

Los días concurrentes no asistió al colegio. Tendría asuntos que atender, pensó Valezka.

Pero la señora Weasley sí volvió, aún no sabía qué actitud tomar con respecto a Malfoy pero, al menos, no le deseaba la muerte y la agonía, ni a él ni a nadie en particular. Guardó silencio con su familia porque, en realidad, no encontró los términos adecuados para explicar los hechos, cuando lo hiciera, sólo entonces, se lo plantearía a su marido y mejor amigo.

La señora Weasley estuvo yendo unas tres o cuatro veces a la semana durante dos semanas, era un largo trayecto el que se tenía que hacer de Hogsmeade —donde se aparecía— hasta Hogwarts, por lo que no siempre tenía tiempo de acudir. Al principio no recordaba qué libros había consultado, pero terminó por hallarlos sin dificultad tras la tercera búsqueda. El hechizo era simple, ni siquiera pertenecía a la sección restringida, por lo que le pareció ilógico que tuviera mucho que ver con asuntos del señor Tenebroso.

Al igual que Valezka, compartía la opinión de que la mayoría de los conocimientos de Voldemort los había adquirido en Hogwarts, por lo que le dedicó tiempo a revisar los libros que le parecían útiles, e incluso revisaba los que Valezka ya había checado, por desconfianza claro está, porque no encontró nada útil en ellos, como quien dice perdió tiempo valioso, pero al menos era más rápida que el señor Malfoy y la profesora Valezka juntos.

A la tercera semana, el señor Malfoy seguía sin hacer acto de aparición y Valezka comenzó a preocuparse, pero recordando que "las malas noticias llegan rápido", guardaba la tranquilidad y continuaba normal con sus clases y búsquedas bibliotecarias. Hasta que el jueves de esa semana recibió una carta. Era de su madre.

— ¡Señora Weasley! —corrió hasta ella, mochila en mano, para encontrársela cuando supo de su llegada—. Yo... —estaba agitada, por lo que respiró hondo y explicó—. He recibido un telegrama urgente y... verá, mi madre está hospitalizada, necesito ir a verla...

— Bueno, claro, si es un asunto de carácter urgente, nadie te puede retener...

— Me preocupa el señor Malfoy... —la señora hizo una mueca como de incredulidad—. Sé que suena ridículo, pero por favor... ayúdelo... no sé cuánto tiempo tendré que irme, como puedo necesitar una semana, puedo necesitar tres... y... bueno, si lo ve... bueno... a veces él es más maduro de lo que aparenta.

— Sí, lo sé —respondió en automático—. Vete ya, yo me encargaré, ¿le avisaste ya a la directora McGonagall?

— Sí, por supuesto —respondió, era claro que había arreglado algunos asuntos mientras esperaba a que la señora Weasley llegara—. Gracias por todo, ¡hasta luego!

Salió corriendo por las puertas del castillo que daban al gran terreno hasta las rejas y el camino de Hogsmeade. Subió a un carruaje, previamente alistado por el viejo señor Filch, y se encaminó al pueblo, donde podría aparecerse para llegar más rápido con su familia.

* * *

Hermione pretendía seguir yendo a la escuela por lo que había tenido que inventarse una historia muy convincente para que su esposo la dejara de fastidiar, en general Ron no era muy celoso pero el que la castaña llegara a casa a altas horas de la noche era muy poco usual, de cualquier manera la mitad de lo que había dicho era verdad, estaba investigando un asunto de suma importancia y bastante urgente, el resto, como el asunto y los por qués habían salido completamente de su imaginación, lo cual no tardó en atraer la atención de Harry y pronto también de Ginny, en fin, Hermione tuvo que hacer uso de su ingenio como nunca antes había hecho para quitárselos a todos de encima, en primera para que no se preocuparan y en segunda para que la dejaran laborar con libertad.

Al cabo de un par de días después del suceso con Valezka, se topó con Neville como era costumbre, pero ahora las cosas habían llegado a los oídos de él también, un poco molesta por tener que repetir la misma historia otra vez trató de evadirlo pero terminó por quedar con él en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando terminara su última clase. Quizá a Neville se le había olvidado o quizá se le había presentado un imponderable, pero tras veinte minutos de espera, Hermione decidió echar manos a la obra en vez de esperar sentada, traía dando vueltas en la cabeza la sospecha de que el libro que había hallado tenía algo oculto que no había logrado descifrar. Dejando una nota tras de sí se dirigió hacia la biblioteca.

Draco caminó lentamente sobre el pasillo hasta llegar al ya tan familiar salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, subió las escaleras hacia el despacho y se adentró sin hallar a nadie. Por un momento consideró sentarse pero en seguida vio un papelito sobre el escritorio, se acercó e identificó en él una impecable caligrafía, recordando el primitivo dibujo de su anterior nota, casi le parecía imposible que Valezka escribiera así, ella era mucho más liberada y despreocupada que eso, pero terminó por leer el pequeño papel que decía "Estoy en la biblioteca".

"No me extraña", pensó para sí mismo, habían pasado tanto tiempo en la biblioteca que casi absorbía el olor a tinta y papel viejo su piel misma, así pues, caminó con paso más presuroso hacia la biblioteca y no vislumbró a nadie. El toque de queda se había dado un par de horas atrás y no esperaba encontrar a nadie en el trayecto. Caminó entre las estanterías y se adentró en los pasillos para encontrar a Valezka.

Distraído alcanzó a ver una figura femenina frente a un librero que revisaba un libro grande y de apariencia pesada. Pero a la persona que halló, no fue a la profesora Valezka, era Hermione, su vieja antagonista de escuela.

Su mente era un revoltijo de ideas, apenas había podido resistir estar en el mismo lugar que ella en año nuevo o junto con Valezka, pero esto era un contexto totalmente distinto.

Su esposa se había ido a un largo viaje de nunca volveré, las mujeres habían dejado de motivarlo, y Valezka simplemente no accedía a corresponderle aunque fuera un simple roce de labios.

Así que, con paso decidido, y guiado por el instinto y la necesidad, se acercó sigiloso y silencioso hasta Hermione quien, en ese momento, intentaba devolver un libro a su lugar en la parte superior de la estantería, con esfuerzo se estiraba por empujar el libro hasta el fondo. Draco pegó su pelvis y pecho contra el trasero y espalda de la castaña, mientras se estiraba sin dificultad para ayudarla a meter el libro por completo en el estante.

Un rápido movimiento de sorpresa se apoderó de Hermione pero no pudo evitar quedarse estática en el lugar en el que se encontraba. El aroma del hombre tras ella invadía su olfato reconociendo inmediatamente de quién se trataba, se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar. La mano de Draco se apoderó de la suya mientras ambas bajaban con lentitud hasta quedar suspendidas en el aire.

Separaron sus manos y Draco encaminó la suya hasta su cuello, liberándolo de la maraña de cabello que lo invadía, mientras que su otra mano retomaba la osadía de adentrarse por debajo del suéter de la mujer, a la altura de su torso. Hermione respiró hondo, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para dar algo de mayor movilidad al rostro de Draco que se acercaba con peligrosidad hasta chocar sus labios con la tersa piel de su cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y el cabello de la nuca se le erizó por completo.

Era una noche fría, y ayudada por las leves caricias que le proporcionaba el rubio, causaban que su cuerpo se estremeciera y se le pusiera la piel de gallina, por no mencionar qué otras partes de su cuerpo se habían erizado.

Ella amaba a su familia, a su esposo, a sus hijos, a su trabajo, a su vida, todo. Estaba satisfecha en cómo habían salido las cosas y era feliz. Pero una pequeña espina clavada en alguna parte de su corazón, se había resistido rotundamente a salir y, entonces, la invadió la culpa, la vergüenza, la deshonra y a la vez la nostalgia, el placer, la pasión.

Sus cabezas se llenaron de recuerdos, recordando los viejos tiempos estudiantiles de Hogwarts. Las imágenes fugaces, las sensaciones táctiles, placenteras y vergonzosas, los aromas embriagantes, el silencio profundo de la oscuridad, lo sentimientos encontrados, la duda, la culpa, la tristeza, la libertad, el placer, el gozo, pero sobre todo, la tentación por lo prohibido...

Y entonces, el cuerpo de Hermione gritó por más. Los recuerdos invadieron su cabeza deseando continuar el sacrilegio de los condenados. Inclinó un poco su cuerpo a fin de frotarse con el de él, provocándolo e incitándolo a proseguir, Draco emitió un breve y sorprendido gemido de satisfacción mientras sus manos recorrían ya, sin pudor alguno, el cuerpo de su víctima.

Porque Hermione, sin poder evitarlo, extrañaba esto, quería volverlo a vivir, aunque fuera una sólo última vez. Su marido era el hombre más gentil que hubiera conocido jamás, la llenaba de besos, de caricias, la consentía como si de una diosa o una pieza de cristal se tratara, siempre suave, sereno y con respeto, de vez en cuando pasional y salvaje, con cuidado de no lastimarla, y le gustaba, y lo disfrutaba.

Pero Draco, se encontraba en el otro extremo, además de salvaje y pasional era rudo, animal, impúdico, atrevido y sobre todo, inolvidable. Sí, por eso sentía culpa y vergüenza, porque a pesar de todo, no había sido capaz de olvidar esas caricias agresivas, llenas de hambre, necesidad y desesperación que él le otorgaba.

Y el tiempo no hacía justicia a su forma de ser, porque seguía siendo arriesgado y violento, y es por eso que Hermione no se pudo negar a recorrer de nuevo el camino de lo prohibido, porque no podía evitar sentir un placer incontrolable por tocarse con él como si la realidad no existiera, como si de un simple sueño se tratase, como si no hubieran límites, incluso aunque se encontrasen en medio de la biblioteca.

* * *

A Valezka no le tomó más que unos segundos trasladarse desde Hogsmeade a Swansea, región de Gales donde se hallaba el Hospital Singleton. El lugar, por supuesto, estaba plagado de _muggles_. Pero eso, a Valezka, no le inmutaba de la menor manera.

Caminó con paso presuroso a través de la calle hasta la entrada y pidió informes en la recepción. Previa identificación verificada, la mandaron a la habitación en que se encontraba su madre. Al entrar, la encontró dormida, dejó su mochila junto a la puerta y se acercó a la cama para observarla.

La señora se veía tan demacrada y anciana, que Valezka apenas pudo contener el llanto. Valezka había nacido cuando su madre ya estaba entrada en años. Casi había sido un milagro que la muchacha naciera puesto que el embarazo había sido de alto riesgo. Sin embargo, su madre apenas tenía los 65 años y se veía tan acabada que los doctores del Hospital no lograban concebir que su estado de salud y deterioro fuera tan grave. Era claro que la señora sufría de una enfermedad de carácter mágico, pero por más que Valezka le había insistido, se había negado a asistir a un hospital de ésta índole.

La muchacha arrastró con cuidado una silla hasta estar junto a la cama y se sentó. Tomó una mano de su madre y la encerró entre las suyas propias. Al cabo de un rato, se durmió rendida. El tiempo se desvaneció con el contacto de su piel con la de su progenitora, Valezka no había estado durmiendo bien, por lo que pasaron un par de horas en que se mantuvo con medio cuerpo acostado sobre la cama, sin soltarse de la anciana mujer.

— Mi pequeña —habló la señora, mientras acariciaba con su mano cansada la cabellera despeinada de la aludida. Valezka abrió los ojos perezosamente y levantó el cuerpo poco a poco, se acomodó las gafas y sonrió—. Me alegra que estés aquí.

— Mamá... por favor... —la mujer posó un dedo flacucho sobre los labios de su hija.

— Ya hemos hablado de eso —su voz era acompasada y tierna—... muchas veces —Valezka relajó los hombros, decepcionada—. Pronto veré a Colwyn, así que la muerte no me asusta, por favor no insistas más —la muchacha dejó escapar una lágrima.

»— ¿Sabes qué es lo que me hace más feliz de volver a ver a tu padrastro? —la muchacha la miró—. Que por fin, todas sus dudas se habrán disipado.

La mujer sonrió tristemente, su pálida piel retomó tan sólo un poco de color, y sus ojos azul cielo brillaron. La mayor parte de su cabello era cano pero tenía vestigios de haber poseído un cabello rubio dorado, y un rostro redondo. Ninguna parte de sí tenía asomo del aspecto de Valezka. La señora presionó el botón de un control que tenía a su lado y la cama cambió de posición para que pudiera estar sentada con una ligera inclinación, se estiró levemente hasta alcanzar una fotografía familiar, la misma que tenía Valezka en su habitación, la acarició con nostalgia y después prosiguió.

— Colwyn —el hombre de la fotografía era más bien blanco y con el cabello rojo pálido. Tiempo atrás, al verla el señor Malfoy, no había sido consciente de las diferencias físicas que evidentes estaban—, cariño, por fin me mirarás a los ojos con confianza, una vez más.

— Mamá... —Valezka no sabía cómo reaccionar, tenía poco conocimiento de lo que había sucedido al ser concebida. Y por eso precisamente había enviado el telegrama su madre, porque era necesario que supiera toda la verdad, porque sentía el final de su vida tan cerca que temía no tener tiempo de darse a explicar.

— Escucha, Valezka, mi amor—le decía, mientras con trabajos levantaba su brazo para acariciar el rostro de la castaña, quien recibió la mano de su madre en su rostro y la sostuvo para que resistiera un poco—. Sabes que siempre te he amado, lamento de verdad todo por lo que tuviste que pasar —regresó su brazo hacia la cama—. Sé que lo sabes, pero quiero confirmarte el hecho de que, nunca le mentí a Colwyn, nunca le fui infiel.

Valezka siempre había optado por no poner a su propia madre en tela de juicio, porque de cualquier manera era una madre espléndida y la había tratado igual o incluso de mejor manera que a sus hermanos. Pero eso no significaba que no le intrigara cómo habían sucedido las cosas y por qué.

— Cuando estuviste por primera vez en mi interior —comenzó su relato—, se avecinaba una guerra en Inglaterra. Una guerra de magos, por supuesto, Colwyn y tus hermanos eran completamente ajenos a ello, incluso yo lo era. Claro que estaban sucediendo cosas terribles pero parecían tan lejanas, que no creí que seríamos víctimas... de algún ataque —suspiró cadenciosamente, pero sin dejar de mirar directamente a Valezka, continuó—. Fue entonces cuando aquel hombre apareció —el estómago de la chica se contrajo—, yo nunca fui una bruja excepcional, pero le di pelea, se dirigía a sí mismo como mortífago y decía seguir órdenes del señor Tenebroso. Él quería convertirme, porque tenía la idea de que, siendo descendiente lejana de Cassandra Vablatsky, tendría poderes premonitorios.

»— Sin embargo, el propósito de reclutarme por la fuerza no era único —cada vez, le costaba más trabajo respirar y hablar al mismo tiempo—, decía que tenía un linaje excepcional y que había sido elegida, de entre otras mujeres, para dar vida al fruto del mismísimo demonio.

Valezka experimentó un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, una angustia muy profunda, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, un poco de asco.

— Después de mucho forcejear, logró detenerme y mantenerme estática —la mujer comenzó a sollozar—. Invocó un conjuro tan largo que apenas podía mantenerme consciente cuando lo terminó de hacer, y al hacerlo, lo que me pareció ser un ejército de mortífagos apareció... —sollozó— estuve horas inmóvil, apenas capaz de observar lo que hacían, una especie de poción nauseabunda en un caldero gigantesco, tenía el aspecto de sangre hirviendo, era grotesco... y entonces... lo vi... —se tapó el rostro, aterrada por evocar los recuerdos del pasado, Valezka no quería escucharlo.

— No, mamá... olvídalo, no tienes que decírmelo —suplicó agarrando compulsivamente las manos de su madre y besándolas—. No tengo que saberlo, nadie tiene por qué saberlo— la anciana rompió en lágrimas y mientras Valezka trataba de callarla con sus propias palabras la mujer exclamó desesperada.

— ¡Era él!... Valezka... era él... —la joven se quedó muda, no quería oírlo, porque no oírlo significaba que existía la posibilidad de que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas; pero lo oyó, y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

»— Dejó caer sobre el caldero, tras cortarse, una daga de plata embarrada con su sangre, parecía fastidiado, apenas hizo aquello y se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido... largos, larguísimos minutos pasaron hasta que lo que sea que estuviese dentro del caldero se volvió sólido y luminiscente... —la cansada mujer se enjugaba las lágrimas con la manga de su bata, hasta que no pudo más y terminó por taparse los ojos con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba fuertemente la muñeca de su hija.

»— Otro o el mismo hombre, no estoy segura..., hizo al objeto levitar hasta estar cerca de mí... era como una esfera pequeña que me cegaba con su luz, entrecerré los ojos y apenas pude vislumbrar cómo la introducía en mí, atravesaba la piel de mi vientre como si no existiera, no pude resistirlo más y desfallecí —hizo una pausa muy larga, tratando de recordar con claridad. Sollozó, y con voz cada vez más desesperada continuó—. Desperté algunos días después en un hospital muggle, lejos de casa, sin rastros de agresión ni heridas...

»— ... Era obvio que no podía decírselo a Colwyn, jamás me habría creído, y cuando le pedía que tuviera fe en mí... decía tenerla, pero nunca la tuvo... no habían rastros de violación... parecía lógico que... no me creyera... —Valezka estaba materialmente en blanco, no podía concebirlo, no podía ser cierto—. Mientras el embarazo procedía, fui perdiendo mi fuerza mágica, era como si todo mi poder estuviera siendo absorbido por el feto. Acudí a mi hermano, tu padrino Idris, que me acompañó en momentos de transición que no podía compartir con Colwyn; y cuando el bebé nació, ¡fui visitada nuevamente por uno de aquellos hombres!, ¡decía que no podía permitir que me quedara libre!, yo no tenía fuerza alguna, ¡fue como si me hubiera vuelto una _squib_!, Idris me defendió y peleó largo y tendido contra aquel monstruo... —se calmó momentáneamente, respiró hondo a duras penas, y continuó—. Idris y yo sabíamos que no sería el único en venir, por lo que la familia entera tuvo que irse al exilio, Colwyn no comprendía nada, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo?. Cuando la gran guerra terminó, pudimos volver a nuestro hogar, pero nada volvió a ser lo mismo... nunca más.

Valezka bajó la mirada y observó sus manos abiertas sobre sus rodillas, su rostro no exponía expresión alguna. Era evidente que necesitaría tiempo para digerir toda la información obtenida. Pero comenzaba a comprender muchas cosas, como el rechazo que sus hermanos le otorgaban y el repudio de su padrastro, los hostigamientos y comentarios sarcásticos; el aislamiento, aunado a que no podía ir a la escuela _muggle_ porque no podía controlar sus arranques de magia, su infancia había sido un auténtico infierno.

Ya más tranquila la anciana agregó.

— Idris fue reclutado como infiltrado poco tiempo después y obtuvo algo de información que me alcanzó a pasar antes de que lo asesinaran —así es, Valezka ni siquiera había conocido a su padrino, de hecho, cuando mucho una vez había sido mencionado en la familia, y posiblemente por alguna discusión—. Ahora lo único que recuerdo es que... supuestamente, el bebé que parí era el único producto sobreviviente de un proyecto alterno... también dijo que al convertirse a mortífago le habían clavado una daga de plata en el brazo, la cual le plasmó la marca... —parpadeó cadenciosamente— y que... dicha arma, ayudaría al futuro señor oscuro a reunir a todos los fieles que quedaran... otra vez...

"El bebé", "el engendro", "el producto", "el fruto del mismísimo demonio", esos eran los términos que la señora Vablatsky utilizaba para referirse a ella, a su propia hija. Valezka no pudo pasarlo por alto, en ningún momento se había referido la mujer a aquel ser como su hijo, y técnicamente no lo era, porque no había habido una concepción, Valezka seguía observando sus manos, ahora temblorosas, pensando que no era muy diferente de un clon, un experimento, un conejillo de indias.

— Valezka —escuchó la voz dura de un hombre de mediana edad. La muchacha levantó la cabeza, aún sin enfocar la mirada, alcanzó a vislumbrar la silueta de su hermano mayor—. Vete ya, deja descansar a mi madre —fueron las frías palabras que obtuvo. Sin pensar, y guiada por el automatismo, se levantó de donde se encontraba sentada y acercó su rostro al de la anciana mujer para besar su frente.

La mujer la retuvo momentáneamente con debilidad y se acercó a su oído:

— Mi niña... —apenas podía ya susurrar la mujer—. Eres mi orgullo, mi única hija bruja... perdónalos... ellos nunca... podrán... conocer la verdad... pero yo decidí... que las cosas no tenían que ser... como los oscuros esperaban que fueran —y con un último y trabajoso suspiro, se volvió a quedar dormida.

Valezka caminó con trabajo hasta los baños del hospital, dejó su mochila a un lado y abrió la llave del agua. La dejó correr, mientras la observaba desperdiciarse por el vertedero. No podía ser posible. Pero lo era. Se miró al espejo, el poco rimel que se había aplicado perecía escurrido esperando su final, juntó sus manos para recoger algo del agua fría y la estrelló contra su rostro, lavó su cara hasta que no hubieron rastros ni de lágrimas.

Mientras se observaba al espejo, su cerebro comenzaba a tener dudas, ¿por qué su madre no la había abortado? ¿por qué?, sintió nauseas, de haber estado en su lugar, ella lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera sido capaz de soportar el dolor y la angustia de llevar un demonio adentro; ni siquiera la había abandonado, eso sólo demostraba cuán fuerte había sido su madre, cuánto había hecho y sacrificado por ella. Pero entonces, pensó en él, en su padre, no..., en su creador, en... su original.

No pudo soportarlo demasiado, y tan pronto como ese último pensamiento cruzó por su mente, volvió lo poco que había comido ese día. No se atrevió a levantar la mirada cuando terminó, asqueada y consternada, se enjuagó la boca y cerró la llave del agua. Evitó volver a mirarse al espejo por temor a sentir la necesidad de vomitar otra vez, porque al ver sus ojos, veía los de él, al ver su cabello, veía el de él, al ver su piel, su aspecto, su rostro, sus manos...

Sus piernas temblaron y le fallaron dejándola caer estrepitosamente. Sintió el dolor de su cabeza al rebotar contra el frío suelo. Dirigió su mirada al techo donde las lámparas de tungsteno le diluían la vista. Deseó profundamente que el golpe la dejara inconsciente para dejar de sentir el desasosiego que en ese momento la dominaba. Al menos ahora no podía ver ninguna parte de su cuerpo, pasó por su mente la idea de que no sería capaz de volver a mirarse a un espejo nunca más. ¿Por qué no podía desmayarse justo en ese momento? Cuando más necesitaba que su mente quedara ausente.

Entonces fue víctima de lo que había visto que le sucedió al señor Malfoy. Pensó para sí misma "de haber sido yo, me hubiera abortado a mí misma", y comenzó a reírse. "¿Será porque, tú no eras tan fuerte como creías ser? ¿Por eso no lo soy yo?".

— ¡No, yo no soy tú! ¡Me niego a creerlo! —gritó histérica sin poder contener la risa—. Encima, por tu causa he perdido a todos los que me han querido: a mi padrino, a Derrick y ahora mi madre... no son muchos, ¡jajaja!... no son muchos... —se le cortó la risa lentamente— no son muchos...

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, cruzó por su cabeza el rostro del señor Malfoy. Abrió los ojos como platos, momento, ¿el señor Malfoy? ¿qué tenía que ver en este asunto? Vislumbró su primer encuentro con él, y cómo lo había desdeñado, ahora pensaba en él como ¿alguien importante para ella? Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo con él, haberlo ayudado y haberlo fastidiado hasta el cansancio, parecía natural. Pero ¿por qué parecía más importante de lo que debería? Después de todo no tenía mucho de conocerlo, se le había insinuado descaradamente, como hacía con todas, ¡y podría ser su padre!.

Recordó el brazo herido del rubio y cómo los surcos de putrefacción comenzaban a carcomerlo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se levantó de repente. Miró al gran espejo y sintió odio.

— ¡No! ¡A él no me lo vas a quitar! —gritó encolerizada.

Y viendo el espejo sintió el coraje que necesitaba, porque gritarle a su reflejo era como gritarle a él. Porque quisiera o no, era la viva imagen de él, la viva imagen del mismísimo lord Voldemort.


End file.
